


Funnest of Haus's

by nescamonster



Series: Dark FAKEAH UNIVERSE [5]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Angst, Drug Addiction, Drugs, Fluff, Heartbreak, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Physical Abuse, Prostitution, Strippers & Strip Clubs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-06 22:16:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 14
Words: 55,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8771503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nescamonster/pseuds/nescamonster
Summary: From all over Los santos, the most chaotic of crews was formed...These are their storiesYeah, inspired to write backstory for Funhaus! How they met, where they came from... Enjoy!NOW ABANDONED





	1. Defective

“So how’d it go.” Asked Bruce mockingly as Adam stormed into the room they shared. The twelve year old threw his cap at his top bunk bed, kicking his foot and throwing his hands up at his room mate of the past seven years.

“Brilliant! Fucking fun-tastic! I’m adopted, yay me! How do you think it went?!” Adam ground out, using sarcasm and vulgar laungage to try to cover the tears welling in his eye’s. Bruce was laid out on his bottom bunk, his brace leant against the side of the bed, his bad leg laying ontop of the covers, his good one hanging from the bed. He caught the ball he had been playing with and looked to his best friend.

“I think someone got told to take their hat off again.” He commented wryly. Adam flipped him the finger and fell into the desk chair on his side of the room, putting his head in his hands. On one side of his head, his hair was missing patches, scars from the fire that took his parents stopping regrowth. No one wanted a defective child. Proof was Thirteen year old Bruce with an Orthopaedic limb defect, his left Femur was unnaturally brittle. Doctors couldn’t explain why only one bone was so affected but bruce had to live with it anyway. A modern day medical-fucking-mystery as he put it.

“Dude I’m thirteen in another month. No one is ever going to adopt me.” Adam admitted to Bruce quietly, looking up when the six month older kid scoffed. He tossed the ball at adam who caught it before it hit his face.

“Join the club.” Bruce replied and rolled onto his side, bringing both his good leg to tuck up into a ball, back now facing adam. Adam heaved a large sigh and moved to sit on Bruce’s bed, laying a small hand on his shoulder blade.

“Come on man, I didn’t mean anything by it, you know I didn’t.” He wheedled and bruce peeked up at him, tears in his own eyes.

“Why do you want to leave so badly anyway? At least you can still hear your parents. I never knew mine.” Adam shushed him quickly, looking at the door as if it would burst open at any moment. He had seen other kids deemed ‘mentally unbalanced’ dragged away before. A sure sign of that was when they heard voices that weren’t there.

When he had been eight, he and bruce had woken up to a ruckus as an older kid, a fourteen year old had been dragged from the boys home into a white ambulance styled truck. He had been shouting his head off about his girlfriend, how they’d never separate him from her. How’d he’d always find her again. When a guardian had come and sent them back to bed, they had shared with the boys that they should feel sorry for the kid taken away.

So Bruce had been sworn to secrecy about the fact Adams dead parents liked to whisper to their son occasionally. Comfort him after the fire that had scared the five year old and burnt them to cinders.

Bruce however, had been abandoned. His mother had given birth to him at the hospital then had disappeared, abandoning her knewly born son. By all accounts she had been a homeless addict, but bruce could never get anyone to confirm. No one would speak of her, telling him only to focus on the future when a new family would select him from the pound that was their Orphanage.

“Shut up man, someone will hear you!” Adam hissed and bruce turned his face into his pillow. Adam sighed again and dropped his hand, faceing forwards with his hands between his knee’s.

“It’s just us Bruce. No one is going to take us away from here… so… we’ll do it ourselves.” Adam said slowly, the answer occurring to him. He shifted back and shook bruce, making his surly roommate look to him.

“ _I’ll_ adopt you!” Adam declared, Bruce shimming until he could sit up and frown at his friend.

“What?”

“We’ll adopt each other. Be brothers. But like for real! Be a family.” Adam looked so excited about it, bruce didn’t have the heart to crush his dream out of hand.

“Adam… I don’t know… I’ve never heard of a family that was just two brothers before…”

“Well, now you have. Come on Bruce, you’ve said it before, no one is going to adopt us. Not the Cripple and the scarheaded freak. So fuck them. Let’s just swear now that you and I are brother’s and we’ll have each others backs forever.” Adam had the light of the fervent in his eye’s and it was starting to catch. Bruce smiled at him, a bit of the rejection and lonelieness easing at the sincerity of adams plea.

“You really want to be brother’s?”

“Yeah man, why not? We’ve only been together for freaking ever! May as well make it official right?” Adam had him convinced and bruce shuffled closer.

“Alright, I’m in. quick question though bro,” he tilted his head at him, “How do we make it official?” That question deflated a little of Adams fire, the boy rubbing the back of his haed selfconciously, the scars as allways itching under his fingers.

“I dunno. I don’t think they’ll put it down in paper work or anything would they?” they sat in silence before bruce clicked his fingers with a snap.

“I got it!” he shoved Adam off his bed so he could reach his brace, slidding the thing up his leg in a practised move, quickly buckling it and standing up, grabbing his crutches from where he had thrown them up on adams bed. He ignored Adams protests as he limped out at speed.

“I said don’t use my bed as storage!” Adam called after him then started to feel a little abandoned as his friend turned the hall corner, “Hey bruce! Where are you going?”

“Shut it kovic! Some of us are trying to study!” a mousy faced boy stuck his own head out of the room next to adams and Adam placed a hand on his, shoving him back.

“You shut it!” he grunted back as he shoved. You needed to be tough in the boys home of Los Santos or the kids would nick all your good stuff. He retreated back into his own room before a guardian could be called and re-sat on bruce’s bed. He didn’t have to wait long when Bruce was back, a contraband in hand.

“Dude! A knife? How’d you get by the locks?” Adam exclaimed in a whisper as bruce shut their bedrrom door.

“Let’s do this.” Bruce said instead of answering, sitting beside adam with the steak knife held tight. Adam was suddenly nervous, unsure what bruce wanted.

“Do what?” He asked heisitantly and bruce rolled his eyes.

“Become blood brothers stupid. See, I’ll cut your hand, then you’ll cut mine. Then we squish the cuts together and we’ll be bonded forever.”

“… that is the stupidest thing I’ve ever heard…” Adam said in a deadpan voice, his face a blank as he stared at bruce. Bruce’s hand tightened on the knife handle and glared at him.

“Sure, let’s just go tell the Gauridians we want to adopt each other… You want to end up separated? You know we’re not supposed to get attached to each other.”

“Alright, fine. Just do it quick.” Adam thrust his hand out with his eyes closed and face turned away. He made a little whine as bruce took his hand and the older boy scoffed.

“chicken…”

“I am not a ch-OUCH!” Adam yelped when Bruce slived jaggedly through his palm. He yanked the hand to his chest, tears running down his face.

“Your such a baby.” Bruce laughed and adam glared at him, snatching the knife from his fingers. He turned the palm over and quickly made the cut, this one shorter then his own but deeper. Bruce also cried out before he bit his lip, muffling his sobs.

“Now whose the baby?” adam sniffeled. Bruce sullenly glared at him, rocking over his bleeding hand. Adam thrust his out to bruce who took it quickly, both boys sobbing as they’re cuts rubbed together, blood splattering on their knee’s and onto the floor.

Their promise to one another painted on their palms for the world to see.

 

* * *

 

Bruces leg was aching again, the two teens pausing on their way home from school so he could sit on a bench and stretch it out. Adam stood by him, the tall guy filling out since their promise to be brothers. His shoulders were more broad then a sixteen-year old had a right too and puberty had hit him just right, his beard filling out and being trimmed to a stylish look that drew girls attention to his jawline.

Bruce was also a bigger guy but people mistoke to brace and crutches as a weakness. They had no idea that the seventeen-year old worked out every weekend at the park gym with Adam. They were both bulking out, building their bodies. Only Bruces leg let him down, the bone snapping at every opertunety. It was a rarity now that he was today at  least, without a cast. So when the alarms went off in a store a little down the street, neither teen had the instinct to run.

A boy a little older than themselves was bolting away, cackling like a hyena, a darker skinned teen following close behind. The two jumped into a car and drove off like wildmen, a cashier running after them, shotgun in hand, catching only spoiler with the spray.

“that’s what we need to do.” Adam said breathlessly as they watched the robbery happen.

“What? Get filled with buckshot? Solid pass thanks.” Bruce joked, going back to rubbing his throbbing thigh. There was things that could be done to correct his bone, therapies he could undertake. But they cost money and the government were already unhappy clothing, housing, and feeding the teen.

“No numb nuts. Rob people.” Adam nodded to the scene as police arrived. Bruce nodded sarcasticly as he reached out a hand for Adam to take and help him back to his feet.

“ah huh, sure, great plan Adam.” He muttered as he got the crutches back under his pits and they carried on.

“No seriously Bruce. We need money right? And how does one get money? Working a minium wage job? No! we’ll never make scholarships and there ends any chance of a better paying job.” Adam was gesturing as he spoke, a habit of his Bruce was long used too, as well as the seemingly random ideas adam came up with, “Think about it. If we could make a big enough take, we could pay for your therapy!”

“Adam, are you even listening to yourself? Big take? You’ve watched Diehard one too many times my friend. What is a cripple and a scihtzo going to do that will earn us that much money?” Adam gave him the dead eyed stare that he had started to perfect over the years. Bruce was immune however, knowing adam objected to being called a schizophrenic. He should get used to it, Bruce having long ago taken the term cripple to use as his own.

Adam left Bruce be, knowing he wouldn’t budge. Bruce often told him that since the flight option was never available to him, he was always set to fight. Bruce would never back down because life had never given him the backdown option.

 

* * *

 

Adam was nervously bouncing his leg as he watched the clock, Bruce having been in surgery for hours. The eighteenyear old couldn’t stand it anymore, getting up to pace. He just didn’t know how to even be in his own body right now. His brother was never going to be the same after this. He hoped he had done the right thing taking the loan. It was too good an opertunity to pass up however, and bruce got the life he always wanted. It was worth being owned by a gang for that right?

“Mr Kovic? Bruce is out of surgery and doing fine.”


	2. A year apart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce and Adam spend their year doing very different things with very different people

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all, i was absolutely brought down by a bug but on the mend. Had a brainwave however how to make Adams depressing backstory depressingly Cannon without messing up whats already been established!  
> So warning for rape/non-con, prostitution, physical abuse, mental abuse, depression and schizophrenia.  
> Wow i leave for like two three ish days and come back with this bag of sadness...  
> enjoy? i guess?  
> read cautiously.

James had always liked someone with a bit of fight to them. So when he had stumbled upon a guy, outnumbered and giving his all behind the gym one day, naturally he had to step in. There is no quicker bond then the strike and hit of beating an asshole off a new friend and when the attackers were all laid out and the dust settling, James got a hand thrust towards him, the knuckles bruised and bleeding, a matching set to his own.

“Bruce green, resident Fag slash cripple.” Said the guy making James grin ear to ear, always happy to beat up some homophobes. He took it, seeing the guy was roughly his own age, maybe a year or two older than the seventeen-year-old, already the owner of an impressive beard and physique, the only part not matching was the slighter and weaker looking left leg.

“James Willems, Patron of this gym and resident ass kicker of those who deserve it.”

They were fast friends. James had grown up on the streets, putting himself through school, earning his living by being a runner for local gangs. He kept that from Bruce however, the orphan turned adult having never done an illegal action in his life. He was living off some sort of family money, and as he didn’t ask too many questions about James, so James didn’t ask to many questions about that.

Over time they started to hang out at the gym, James spotting Bruce as he tried to bring his leg up to the same level as his other one. He revealed that he had been born with a brittle bone and it had been replaced six months ago, by a metal femur. Biotic jokes were aplenty from James making the older guy laugh. They swapped Xbox tags and soon, James was letting himself into Bruce’s apartment whenever he felt like.

He did so one Friday afternoon, six months and an eighteen-year birthday into their friendship, when Bruce had missed coming into the gym. He saw Bruce sitting on the couch, seemingly alright so James fetched himself a drink, cracking open a can of soft drink and another for Bruce, bouncing a little as he flung himself down next to his friend.

“You missed leg day.” He joked, getting a partial grin from his friend. Now he was closer he saw Bruce had a photo of himself and another younger man, arms around each other. It was strange to see proof of Bruce’s birth defect but there was a leg brace around his left leg and crutches resting against his side as he and the mystery guy grinned for the camera.

“So, who’s the cutie?”” James asked, dipping his drink at the photo. Bruce touched the beanie clad guy.

“This? This is my brother, Adam. We grew up together in a boy’s home.”

“Boys home? I knew you were an orphan but I thought you were well off? That your parents left you cash?” James was confused, the backstory not matching what he had been told. Bruce rubbed the back of his neck, self-consciously and shook his head.

“I may have bent the truth a bit during the ‘getting to know you stage’. Truth is, I was dead poor. This photo was taken on Adams birthday. Like two months before he came into money. He told me he’d explain after my surgery, that I should concentrate on the pre-op instructions… When I came out of it, they told me he was gone. I haven’t seen him since.”

James whistled low, looking around at the small rundown apartment and its shitty furniture, all of which Bruce owned outright. He could take a guess at how much that cost along with the surgery. Even living frugal, that was still quite the amount of cash. In Los Santos, there really was only one place a poor teen orphan could get that kinda money then disappear.

“It’s Adam’s birthday today.” Bruce said slowly, his friend stopping his musing so he could put an arm around the bigger guy. James had watched Bruce fight, had watched Bruce work his leg into some sort of order, been there when he was working through the pain, trying to pull his body into some kind of normal. James had never seen him Cry. Until today.

 

Adam hummed happy birthday to himself as he cut another line, snorting it back and closing his eyes happily. The thrum came through him but more importantly the constant negative whispers in his mind retreated. Blessed Relief had him prepare a second snorting deep until Joel stuck his head around the corner.

Joel’s elfin features and tight dark curls made him popular, one of their star dancers and the man knew it, working his lithe body to his best advantage, sitting in people’s laps, silver tongue in their ear, getting them to give up even more cash just for another minute of his company.

“Hey baby boy, you want to take it easy? We got a set in ten.” He said half-heartedly. He knew a problem when he saw it and Joel himself was hooked on his own brand of trouble. The dancers here at Machine Dancers weren’t addicts when they came in. No, it was forced onto their bodies, a reassurance of loyalty, each dancer never able to leave their supplies.

“I’m good man, I’m good.” Adam huffed happily, rubbing his nose and putting his hand on a hip. Joel raised an eyebrow and came further into Adams bunkroom. He helped the bigger man to his feet and placed a hand on Adam’s face, trying to make the bigger guy focus.

“How many Adam?” He asked seriously and Adam shrugged, a grin on his face that appeared by itself and refused to go away.

“Two? Three? I don’t know… I feel great though! Ready to dance with the Birthday boy?!” He crowed and Joel shushed him quickly, looking at the door, making sure no bouncers were going to come in. When there was no one, Joel turned his sympathetic eyes back too Adam who was swaying slightly, a straw still clutched tightly to his fingers.

“Fuck Adam, it’s your birthday? Keep that to yourself, idiot. You know the boss don’t like us to have personal lives. We just dance ok?” He whispered quickly, trying to sink the urgency into his fellow dancer.

“Is Schling high again?” Greg called from the doorway, another dancer, his own skin tight gold pants stuffed with money as he waddled back towards his room.

“Fuck off Greg and go have another drink.” Joel spat angrily, Adam waving fingers at their fellow as Greg laughed, more than a little drunk already as he swaggered away.

“Come on Adam, if Greg’s off, we’re on.” Joel tugged the straw out of Adams hand then pulled the bigger guy meekly behind him, sighing heavily at the giant who had chosen before their combined set to get high. At the very least when Adam was high he performed better even if he wasn’t following Joel’s carefully planned choreography.

They paused before the curtains separating the back from the stage, Adams hands already starting to wander over Joel’s body. Joel brushed him off half-heartedly, giving the announcer thumbs up.

“Ladies and gentleman, give it up for Tha Schling and his dance partner Spunkie Bruester!” Joel took a deep breath and grabbed Adams large hands in his own, tugging the man onto the stage. The club was average tonight, around the stage crowded with howling people that made Joel always a little sick to see. Men and women both drooling over the spectacle they put on. He would be lying if he said it didn’t make him feel a little powerful as well.

Adam pressed him against the pole, dancing down his body and up again to the delight of the crowd, Joel ignoring the audience in order to just lose himself in the dance, the music and Adam. They were a popular dancing duo, people loved to see the lithe skinny man dance with his larger sexy counterpart, as they all but had sex together on stage for the paying customers.

Their set lasted two songs, money decorating the stage and themselves, sticking to their sweaty bodies and shoved down pants, more than a few fingers touching parts they should be paying more to touch. Ladened with cash, Joel flicked a courtly bow, Adam scrapping money from the stage and for joy the crowd, slowly rubbing it down his body to nestle under the line of his pants. He got to his feet, and scoped up Joel who gave a little cry of surprise before Adam was kissing him hard, another wave of money being thrown up for their efforts.

They collected that too then wandered offstage to count their takings. Joel was breathless and surprised still from the kiss and wanted to ask Adam what that had been about. The bigger guy just walked away the moment they entered backstage and Joel didn’t have a chance to chase him down as a bouncer came over to inform him his services had been purchased. He cast a longing look for Adam but bowed his head to instructions, pulling the money he had earnt out and depositing it in his room before hurrying to a private one.

Adam sat in his own room, door shut in the hopes people would assume he was out on the floor. How he hated his life, hated what he had become but he couldn’t quite feel that while he was riding his high. His take was sitting on his bed and to comfort himself, he reached under his mattress and grabbed the paper stashed there. No one had disturbed it and he moved to sit with his back against the door.

With the whispers muted, it was easier to thumb through his planning, in his hands a ticket out of this place. A heist of a jewellery store not too far from here. The manager and a security guard were both clients of Adams and he had written every detail he could gleam down. Sometimes when people paid for the ‘boyfriend’ experience, they liked to take him out and show him off in the central business area, including the store. Adam wasn’t a fantastic artist but he recreated what he had seen as best he was able and twice had been inside, glued to a customer’s side as they brought him a necklace or a ring.

He hadn’t been allowed to keep either but the information was handier then the jewellery in any case. He grinned as he looked down and the sheets, his high buzzing pleasantly and silence a welcome friend. That it was impossible without a team, that he needed other things to set it up, didn’t cross his mind at that moment. It was his birthday and this was his birthday present.

A hope to escape.

 

Bruce was nervous but followed James into the boxing arena. James knew Bruce wasn’t super happy with this but was desperate enough to try. Bruce’s money was getting low and he needed a job. This was the most semi-legal one his friend could come up with. Boxing.

“what do you want Willems?” James took Bruce over to the office where a perpetually grumpy guy sat in front of computer, the screen reflected in his glasses since he didn’t bother to look up. James leaned against the doorway, his arms crossed and flicking his hair out of his face.

“I come bearing you a gift.” He said grandly, earning himself a heavy sigh from the large jawed man, he spun in his chair to look up at James, Bruce framed between the teen and the door. Bruce gave a small wave when he saw the grumpy man lock eyes with him.

“Ah, that’s me I think. I’m the gift?”

“Are you sure? You don’t sound convinced.”

“this is James, I never know just what he means.”

The glasses guy gave a little chuckle, his face much more open with a half grin and he pushed his glasses up further onto his nose.

“I like him. But I don’t need a comedian James, that’s why I keep your ass around.”

“Come on Lawrence, he fights too. Fights well.” James wheedled, getting Lawrence to sigh again and get up.

“Alright, I can see you won’t fuck off. Let’s get him in the ring.” He brushed by them both, yelling to a short man who had been thumping rhythmically at a punching bag.

“Peake! Fresh meat!” As Lawrence went to speak with his fighter, Bruce caught James shoulder.

“Are you sure about this?” he asked the younger man, a little nervous at the idea of being a boxer. Fighting came to him naturally and his leg was an asset now, not a liability, however Bruce had never fought for anything less than self-defence.

“It’ll be fine brucey boy. Just what the doctor ordered. You go terminator on his ass, Lawrence will hook you up with a line of matches, we bet on biotic brucey to win and voila! Instant upgrade of that shithole you call an apartment.”

“My apartment is not a shithole.” Bruce grumbled as James shook off his hand and pointed to the guy who had jumped in the ring.

“Tell it to him.” James suggested cheekily. Bruce gave a half-hearted glare at his friend and jumped into the ring. Lawrence and James lounged against the ropes as the two men took stock of each other.

“Well ladies, whenever you’re ready.” Lawrence said sarcastically when neither moved for half a minute.

“Wait, what about gloves?” Bruce asked, turning his head towards the two watching. Peake’s fist connected with jaw, Bruce stumbling back from the strike as by the sidelines Lawrence chuckled.

“Do we look like safety first kind of people?” He pointed out as Bruce bared his teeth and brought up his hands defensively. Peake had to work then for another strike, both of them circling, testing defences, jabs neat and short, footwork cautious.

“Oh, come on! James, did you bring me a dancer or a fighter?!” Lawrence cried out in impatience.

“Get him brucey! Peake can take a few love taps! Trust me!” James called the encouragement and Bruce upped his game. He threw cation to the wind, figuring if they weren’t fussed about safety then they weren’t fussed about rules either, throwing hits against the smaller, ginger man’s guard until it broke then swinging out with a heel, connecting with face and sending his opponent bouncing into the ropes.

“There’s a surprise.” Muttered Lawrence as James jumped up and down, cheerleading his friend. Peake shook it out, legs now cleared for contact, they reengaged, fists and feet flying, more hits landing and blood running from split skin and loose teeth. Bruce lost himself in the aggression of a fight, all his frustration and worry being pushed into the satisfaction of beating another man down, his hits landing less often than the wiry Peake’s but harder, each one causing a stumble as the bout progressed.

It ended when Peake, noticing Bruce favoured his right leg over his left, took an opening and brought down his fist hard into the direct middle of Bruce’s thigh, a bone shattering hit…had it been bone underneath the flesh. Bruce connected under the jaw, sending him flying onto his back, laying him out near where Lawrence was leant against the ropes.

“Huh.” Was all the manager said as James whopped for joy and Peake groaned, tapping the padded floor and curling up on himself. As the adrenaline faded Bruce felt a wave of guilt and rushed over to Peake, getting down beside him and helping him to sit up, mouthing apologizes and patting a shoulder.

Meanwhile James turned to Lawrence, eyebrow raised and a cocky grin.

“Eh? Eh?” Lawrence rolled his eyes at James childishness and waved a hand at Bruce.

“I’ll put him on the circuit. First fight next Friday, make sure he’s there and ready.”

 

“Schling! Oh, oh Schling!” Adam had let his mind blank, a handy skill to have when you’re used every day for someone else’s pleasure. This customer shouted his stage name as they finished, hips slamming against his own but he didn’t really feel it. He made all the appropriate noises however, faking what the customer wanted to hear. They never checked if he had the finish  the way they did.

The big sweaty body slumped over him and deep inside where the real Adam curled, he wondered if this could be the last for the night. He was sore and tired, and his high was starting to fade. He’d like to go to sleep before the whispers started or he’d have to do even more blow and that led to more private dances morphed private room visits as he worked the energy from his high into his body.

Arms came around his waist and sloppy kisses down his back that made him want to shudder. He was better trained then that however, moving his head to the side of the pillow, freeing his mouth.

“I’m sorry sir, but cuddling is extra.” He felt the customer stiffen and Adam squeezed his eyes shut as he was pulled out from quickly, the condom hitting his back with a splat.

“Ungrateful whore.” Spat the customer who quickly dressed and left without another word. Adam let himself slump into the bed, curling up and hugging his knees, feeling the shame start to course through him. No matter how many times such things were said to him, they still went straight to his heart.

_That’s because you are a whore._

_Whores don’t have hearts._

Adam groaned, grabbing his hair and pulling, trying to focus on the pain rather than the whispers that were starting to swell inside him.

_You had the choice, you chose this._

“Bruce, for Bruce.” He reminded himself as laughter started to ring in his mind.

_Slut, you just wanted the blow._

_Sweet blow for a sweet bitch._

“Schling! Clean yourself up and get to bed. Shops closing for morning.” The harsh voice of a real human cut across the chatter, Adam looking up from his place on the bed to nod. There was his answer, now he had to deal with the voices if he wanted any sleep. The security guard nodded back and left promptly.

_Probably can’t stand looking at you scared head._

_Pity fuck after pity fuck, that’s how you get by._

“Shut up. Please shut up.” Adam moaned as he forced himself up, looking around for his uniform and wiggling into it. He grabbed the money spread out over the bed, a hefty tip on top of what was paid directly to the boss for his services. He held it guiltily, hating how he had earnt such money and knowing it was useless to try to save it. This money, like all the rest, would go straight to the boss anyway in exchange for boarding, clothes, food and of course, his supply of coke.

At the thought of food, his stomach grumbled and he realised he couldn’t remember the last time he ate.

_You ate spunk slut-boy_

_Go beg at master’s knee for food, tramp_

“Adam.” Adam came out, battling with the voices who were eating away at his will to live, looking up when the boss’s son approached him. Matt Hullum was a sweet man and Adam often wondered how the same man who snuck into the dancer’s quarters to comfort the men there was related to Derek Hullum, the leader of the Rooster street gang. Matt came close now, putting hands on Adams shoulders like it wasn’t disgusting to touch the lube sticky and glitter heavy man.

“Adam? When’s the last time you ate buddy?” All the employees called the dancers by their stage names. Not Matt, the name one of the few things Adam could give him in exchange for kindness shown.

“I can’t- I mean… I don’t- “He couldn’t think, the voices growing louder, telling him horrible things about himself, things he knew were true. Encouraging him to do something crazy, like grab the beer bottle nearby and smash it across matt’s face. To his great distress, Adam found he was crying when the nineteen-year-old was yanked into matt’s chest, his cries smothered in the boss’s sons shoulder.

“Come on buddy, take some breaths man and we’ll get you some food huh?”

“Matt!” Someone called his friends name lazily and Adam felt a hand lift off his back to wave.

“Two minutes Griff!” he called back then patted the trembling teens shoulders.

“Come on, let’s go.” He encouraged, leading Adam meekly to quarters, shoving him towards the shower stalls.

“Go get washed up and when you enter your room, I expect you to eat and drink everything there, got it?”

Adam nodded his large head and was helpless but to obey, walking into the shower stalls and starting it on scolding hot. Slowly, piece by piece he relaxed, starting to move, washing away the glitter and the shame of sex down the drain. He hardly noticed when someone else joined him until Joel was standing under the shower head beside his.

They exchanged no words, none needed as they could both clearly see the bruises down Joel’s shoulders, the mark across his eye. Adam wordlessly handed over the soap, the voices in his head momentarily ignored as he focused on his friend.

_Not even a slut would be friends with a whore like you_

Joel was trembling as he tried to wash himself down, wincing as water ran over his side, a clearish blue turning up against the marks of his ribs. This explained what Matt had been doing here, his father must have come to enjoy the company of one of his pets. Joel had been the unlucky one chosen.

Adam stepped closer, large hands taking the soap back and beginning to rub down all the hard to reach places, Joel feeling fragile under his touch. He highly doubted Joel had eaten lately either. It’s how they were kept, half-starved and strung out on drugs. The best kind of worker force.

_Slave. You’re a slut slave Adam, don’t try to dress it up._

He couldn’t tell the voices from his own mind anymore as he bit back a sob. Soon the two men were cuddled close under one shower head, clinging together and sobbing in desperation and fear for their lives. They both knew they were going to die here, die dancing, trapped by a man who dealt only in cruelty.

When no more tears came and the water was turning cool, they broke apart, wiping swollen red faces and sniffling. The shame of their tears joined the rest down the drain and Adam was surprised to see Joel had brought Adams pyjama pants as well as his own, sitting upon the bench waiting for him.

“Matt said we need to eat.” Joel ground out hoarsely by way of explanation. Adam wasn’t the only dancer Matt had comforted before.

“Your place or mine?” Adam joked half-heartedly but Joel avoided his eyes.

“Sorry Adam. I think I kinda want to be alone tonight.” He said softly as he dressed, leaving Adam in the showers alone.

_Not even your fellow tramps want to love you Adam._

Adam shook his head, hugging himself as he walked back to his room. His fellow dancers lived in a block of six that could accommodate up to twelve. Thankfully Adam currently had a private room, no bunk mate and sitting on the made top bunk was a Gatorade and a bowl of something cold but delicious smelling.

“Bruce loved me.” Adam clung to that thought before the voices ripped it from him like you would a child’s teddy bear.

_You gave Bruce a leg and he used it to run as far from you as he could._

 

The ding of the bell went off and Bruce felt Lawrence raise his fist high to the cheers of the crowd. James was sitting tonight with a beautiful blonde haired girl that Bruce thouroughly approved of. His best friend was head over heels for her and Bruce couldn’t be happier for them even if he was lonely for himself.

They cheered for him as Lawrence announced him the winner and the girl, Elyse, snuck off to go get their bet winnings. For the actual fight, Lawrence would deposit it into Bruce’s account later tonight. For now though, Bruce ducked under the ropes and was swarmed by fans, all wanting to touch and swoon over the newest bareknuckle boxer that was making his way through the circuit like fire.

“Brucey!” James crowed, using his broad shoulders and hard hands to shove his way to his best friend, throwing and arm around sore shoulders.

“Told you he wasn’t a match for Bruiser Bruce!” James sung as they made their way towards the exit, Elyse meeting them there, pockets filled with cash. Bruce grinned at her as James put his other arm around the woman, somehow the energetic young man become the middle of their three-way friendship.

“You’re right, he was a push over. But James that sucks man, the odds were all in my favour. We could have made more if Lawrence set me up with a higher stake winner.” Bruce grumbled as they headed to James car. James snorted and waved a hand as he disengaged from his friends, sliding over the hood of the car to the driver’s seat.

“He’s right James. Either Lawrence sets him up with a better fight… or…” Elyse trailed off as they got into the car, her in the front passenger, Bruce in the back, nursing his bruises and dreaming of an icepack at home.

“Or what?” James harsh tone caught Bruce’s attention, having never heard James sound so serious and irritated before.

“We could bring up that thing I told you about?” Elyse said leadingly, Bruce confused as he watched the back and forth.

“I said no Elyse.”

“You’re not his mum James. Bruce is older than both of us, I’m sure he can make his own choice.”

“Yeah, brilliant choices he’s made so far. He’s a bareknuckle boxer!”

“That was your idea!”

“Schematics! Elyse, just drop it.”

“No James, you pick it up!”

“Ah guys?” Bruce felt like he was watching his parents argue, the headache forming not helping, “It might be the concussion talking but I got no clue what you’re talking about.

“Good!” James spat at the same time Elyse turned to Bruce.

“We want you on a job.”

“Elyse!”

“What?! You been friends with a guy for over a year and you don’t think he’s worked out you’re in a gang?”

James growled unintelligibly, hands tight on the wheel, loosening when Bruce laid a hand on his shoulder from the back.

“I know James. It wasn’t hard to figure out.” He said softly, acceptingly. James shot him a grateful look in the drivers mirror as Elyse smiled between the two.

“Look Bruce, we got a job to do, James and I, it’s how we meet four months ago.”

“Take that tinder, on a hit, that’s where you find true love!” James joked to the laughter of the other two. Elyse leant over to peck James cheek before turning back to Bruce, becoming serious.

“So, we need a guy with a bit of muscle and someone we know who will stay quiet about the whole thing. Pays well and you don’t even have to kill anyone yourself unless they attack you first. Basically, we just need you to be your big bad self and glare some people down while we work.”

“It could get messy Bruce, that’s why I didn’t want to involve you.” James spoke up concerned. Bruce waved him off, wincing as he leant back into his seat.

“I don’t mind a bit of a mess,” he gestured to his face, bruised and bleeding, his grin scary as blood lined his teeth, “After all, you should see the other guy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the above isn't a hundred percent accurate as i have neither done drugs nor have schizophrenia so please take with a grain of salt, thanks.


	3. No sick days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> eylse and james try to comfort Bruce while Joel just plain begs Adam to stick with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so ah, this is kinda the most depressing thing i've written. Guess that says alot for my headspace at the moment but is it strange that writing people in situations way worse then my own brings me some kinda comfort?  
> If thats what you need, read on, however if your in a happy mood or maybe living through pain with character you love doesn't help you, maybe skip this one  
> sorry in advance.  
> unless you liked it in which case your welcome

Bruce collapsed onto the couch with a groan, James falling down beside him. Both men were blood flecked and Elyse threw an icepack at Bruce even as James shrieked, a cool wet cloth hitting his neck. She giggled, her own shirt dusted in spray but relatively clean.

“Another day, another dollar, hey boys?” she winked, James wiping his face down as Bruce pressed the pack to his knuckles.

“Why do they always run?” he asked lightly, Elyse shrugging daintily.

“I think it’s my fearsome looks.” She joked even as her fiancée pointed at their friend mouthing his name. Bruce smacked a shoulder into his best friend’s shoulder making him object half-heartedly. Bruce chuckled as the couple begun to jokingly bicker, his thoughts turning introspective.

It had been a year and eight months since his surgery and his leg was no longer plagued by constant aches and pains, the torment of constantly breaking a bone behind him. Between working as gang muscle and his boxing career, he was making a tidy little sum, able to slowly improve his place piece by piece. He never forgot, however, where the initial money had come from.

Since James and Elyse had let him into their world, Bruce had been looking for his brother, greasing hands and dropping hints into ears, waiting for someone to come forward. He had no high hopes of finding him though, knowing either Adam was disappeared into the darker corners of Los Santos or more likely, dead from not being able to pay his loan.

“Bruce!” James shouting his name made him jerk, looking up to his friends who had been trying to talk to him for a minute now but not getting an answer.

“Your brother?” Elyse asked softly, Bruce having spoken to her at length about his fears. He knew she understood, Elyse herself having been given up from her family in payment for a debt. Luckily for her, she was recruited as a hitman’s apprentice instead of falling into one of the many prostitution rings around the town. She knew the price intimately for a gang loan.

“I just… the more I do this, the more I wonder… was this the guy? Was this the shark that made Adam go?” James patted his leg as Bruce sighed, turning his face away to hide his tears.

“Adam left to protect you. We figured that out remember? He couldn’t have whoever he took money from learn where he spent it. It’s the only thing that makes sense.” James tried to comfort Bruce who pulled away, getting to his feet. His perfectly symmetrical, working legs.

“Well Adams an asshole!” he spat, his exhaustion opening the gate to things he rarely admitted to himself let alone aloud, “I would never have excepted this fucking thing if I knew it meant losing him! How the fuck did he think that would turn out?! God, I was so stupid!” he kicked the coffee table over, making his friends flinch then soften in sympathy as he ranted.

“I always told him that we are fine being Defective but no! the moment he offers me a chance to be normal, I fucking leap on it! Why am I so fucking selfish!?” He punched the wall, the drywall giving under his fist, sinking under his knuckles and capturing his hand. James leapt up, grabbing his shoulders and helping him pull his hands free then back to his couch.

“Whoa Brucey! Let’s take a breath alright? You’re not selfish buddy, look at us, we live with you and we never asked. You just let us in and never kicked us out. You met Peake, beat the fuck out of him then now the few words he does actually speak are your fucking praises. Man’s got a major man crush on you.” James soothed him down, Elyse flanking him on the other side, reapplying the icepack as needed as James spoke.

“You never hurt anyone who doesn’t deserve it, Bruce, you’re the kindest fucking gangster we know.” Bruce laughed wetly at that, flicking his free hand over his face.

“You say as I sit here covered in blood.” He said mockingly. James rolled his eyes, a small grin on his face.

“Yeah, well, you said it yourself. Man, was a loan shark for the gang and got too greedy. Not really a boy scout you know.”

“We’ll help you find Adam Bruce. We just need you to be a little more patient. He’s out there. It’s a big city, but he’s out there.” Elyse spoke up now from Bruce’s side and when he turned to look at her, she reached up, framing his jaw with a hand and kissing him gently. He shut his eyes enjoying the flush of love and warmth, keeping them closed as James tilted Bruce’s head from his fiancée and into his own lips.

“Come on baby boy. Let’s go get cleaned up then order a pizza.” He mumbled into Bruce’s lips, the older man nodding carefully. Adam wasn’t far from his thoughts but for a time, his friends could help soothe the thwarted protective instinct in him. He only hoped that Adam was alive and out there somewhere, someone was treating him with as much care as Bruce received.

 

Joel cursed, shaking Adam franticly where he was passed out over his bed, his face smothered with blow and his eyes rolled back into his head. As loathe as Joel was to call in the bouncers who played their prison guards, he couldn’t find a pulse and he couldn’t tell if Adam was even breathing.

“HELP! WE NEED HELP!” He screamed out, thudding footsteps thundering into the room and hard hands yanked him from his friend as black clothed goons bent over Adam. Joel was shoved out of the room, unable to even watch as they tried to save ‘Hullums favourite asset’. Tears were running down his face and the other dancers not currently on shift were starting to gather in the hall.

They weren’t supposed to but it was a tradition that when a dancer passes, they pull together for only a minute or two to give their fallen brother a single second of human grief and decency. Joel rocked from foot to foot, ignoring the announcement for his dance, not caring at the moment what punishment he would receive.

“JOEL! Get your ass on stage you little bitch!” The manager stormed towards him, face red before pausing taking in the gathering dancers and the doorway blocked with security.

“Oh, fuck me, which one’s carked it?” he groaned irritated, momentarily unfocused by the wayward dancer fighting sobs in the hall.

“No one’s carked it Mr Kimball, just Schling crying for attention again. Fucking idiot overdosed.” A security guard answered him even as Adam himself was carried out of the room, Joel sucking in shaking sobbing breaths to hear of his friend life.

“Cut the fuckers rations again, take him to sickbay. JOEL!” he rounded on the trembling man and stabbed a finger at the stage, “Unless your fucking dying yourself get that money maker on fucking stage, NOW!”

Joel leap to obey, crying out as a foot connected with his ass, propelling him forward. The other dancers dispersed, today they’re number stayed the same. For now, anyway. This was the second close call Adam has had.

Adam came too slowly, his mouth fuzzy and lips numb. His nose was stinging and his entire body felt weak. His eyes felt like razor blades were under the lids but the plus side was the voices were silent around his pain. He recognised the tiny medical room where the guys got their shots and check-ups.

“You awake sweetheart?” Came a deep voice from the other side of his bed, fear making Adam spin onto his back and sit up, heart pounding painfully as he scooted up against the wall, instinctively curling against a blow. His boss, Derek Hullum, sat in a bedside chair, his legs crossed, his hands over his knee, his son standing at one shoulder, determinedly not looking at Adam, staring over the young man’s shoulder.

Hullum senior laughed at Adams reaction, lifting a hand to tap at his son’s chest.

“See that Matty? That’s instant respect. The slut is almost dead and he still snaps to attention.”

“Yes father.” Matt said clearly and without feeling but his dad was reaching forward to muss at Adams hair, making the locks reveal the scarring on the back of Adams head.

“Good boy, scar face.” He praised, Adam making himself sick as he flushed with pride at being so spoken too.

“We had a little accident, did we?” Hullum asked kindly, Adam respectively keeping his eyes down and nodding quickly. His boss tsked lightly, Adam watching him shift slightly on his seat.

“Not to worry boy, we’re going to make sure this doesn’t happen again. If you can’t ration it out, then we’ll cut your supply.” Panic bloomed and before Adam could think about it, his eyes flew to the cold blue of the unfeeling Hullum, his hands falling onto the older man’s forearm with desperation.

“No! please sir! It won’t happen again! I promise! Please! I need it!” Matt looked away as his father pulled his hand from the desperate man’s grip and casually backhanded him across the face.

“And I need my boys not to die on me, breaking up the line and disrupting the schedule.” Hullum told him caring as Adam touched his nose, red on his fingers as he started to shake.

“Be a good little slut and you’ll earn it back, never fear.” The boss stood up, matt, pulling the chair away for his father. Adam flinched as the hand that struck him now traced his jaw.

“Hmm… you’re such a handsome guy there, I’d hate to lose you.” Adam bit his lip, letting the hand trace from his jaw to behind his head, yanking hair painfully back, revealing his scars that were over his head and ran lightly down one shoulder.

“I know I’ve said it before but it’s a darn shame about these scars. Still, you earn me some good money for the hurt duckling look.” He threw Adams head away, and stood straight, pulling out a neckerchief and wiping the hand that had fisted Adams head carefully.

“once the doctor clears him, I want him back on the floor. He can stay on service for tonight but tomorrow he’s back in rotation.”

“Yes father. I’ll see to it.” Matt answered his dad and Hullum senior left. The moment the door shut, Matt sat on the bed, grabbing Adams face with two hands, making the young man look at him.

“Adam, are you ok? What were you thinking?! You almost died!” he hissed quietly, the care in his voice un-faked. Adam shrugged, his mind still not caught up with the rest of him, Matts hands feeling numb next to the hit his father had given the private dancer.

“Just wanted it to stop.” He mumbled softly, not looking as Matt gave a small sigh and pulled him into a hug.

“You got to be more careful. My father… If he senses your giving up, he’ll use you hard to get some money out of you. You don’t want that Adam, please trust me.” Adam heard the words but he wasn’t listening. His eyes were closed and his ear was pressed listening to matts heartbeat. He remembered another time someone held him this close.

_“But where did you get it from?” Bruce asked incredulous at the news._

_“Does it matter? Bruce, you’ll get a new femur! No more broken bones man, no more aches and pains, no more god damn braces.” Adam saw his words it home, Bruce lunching up from his bed, his bum leg held out at an awkward angle as he enfolded his brother in a tight hug, both teens laughing as they fell to the bed, Bruce’s arms still tight around him._

_It had felt like home._

All too soon matt let go, the doctor coming in and declaring Adam workable. With a guiding hand on the back of his neck, matt lead him towards his room to get changed into the snappy gold uniform, a vest over his shirtless torso declaring him a waiter tonight and not available for private tumbles. Adam had no shame, stripping down and wiggling into the tight pants not caring if Matt watched him.

His heart seized however when he turned around to see Matt had stepped into the room and was poking around Adams bed where the empty packet of blow still sat and the taboo papers lay hidden under the mattress. Kind or not, this was still the boss’s son and Adam knew he couldn’t let Matt find his heist plans.

“Matt… why haven’t you ever paid for me?” He asked coyly, stepping between the older man and the bed, hands fingering his tie and body cocked at him suggestively. Matt gave a little chuckle and put his hands up warningly, taking a step back.

“Adam, I’m your friend, as best as I can be. I don’t see you that way.”

Adam pressed closer, making matt take another step back towards the door to avoid being grinded upon.

“Why not? I can make you feel so good Matt… You and your kindness deserve some sort of reward.” Matt gently disengaged Adams groping hands, stepping fully back, avoiding the kiss the desperate man tried to place on his lips.

“No Adam. I don’t want or expect anything from you or from the other guys. I just know what it’s like to feel trapped. I just want to help you as much as I can.” Though it had begun as a way to get matt distracted, now rejection coiled in Adams stomach, making him step back, hurt on his face.

“Trapped? And what does the Bosses son know about being trapped huh? Think about it a lot out in the sunlight?!” Adam spat full of venom. Matt opened his mouth to answer but Adam shook his head, grabbing his vest and shoving by the man.

“Fuck you Matt, I got drinks to serve.”

He spent the night with a false smile plastered to his face. The one time that smile became somewhat genuine was when he passed Joel, lap dancing a party and seeing his face light up upon spotting his friend up and about. Hands groped all over him and only security stepping in made it so Adams body got a break for the night. He had tips thrust at him as he served, the drinks flowing and Adam licked his lips as people did drugs right out in the open.

It wasn’t worth his life however to sneak a line or two from patrons when Hullum stuck around, seated in his VIP table with two business dressed men across from himself, his son and another man around mid-twenties like matt, a bespectacled man known only as Burns to the dancers here.

“Schling! Table four!” the barkeeper called and Adam pulled his wandering mind back into order, the recent overdose still making him high and slow as his body tried to cope with the stresses he put it under. He collected the order and swung his hips over to the table.

“Hey gorgeous, dance for me a moment?” drunken hands grasped at him and he yelped as the tray went flying, drinks spraying over customers as a man yanked Adam into his lap. He was too weak to fight him off, feeling hands grab at his body and the harsh burn of alcohol on the man’s breath as he sucked a hickey into Adams neck.

“You’re so big and so soft, ain’t ya? I bet you’re a teddy bear. You’ll growl for me won’t you teddy?” he huffed as Adam tried to get up. The security came over and Adam almost sobbed with relief as he was released, being pulled from the drunkard’s arms to fall to the ground, broken glass stinging. He looked up scrambling out of the way as security manhandled the drunk guy out.

Shame swelled as he became aware of himself, his pants practically see through, his ribs showing under the sickly glitter and the lights and his face kiss swollen and bruised. People looked down at him and he got himself to his feet, uncaring how glass now cut into his bare skin and slunk away.

He all but ran to his room, grabbing the last of his coke and huffing it down. As the high hit, his shakes calmed and his headache receded. He would regret that tomorrow when he was out but for now, he could easily brush the glass off and pull his jacket straight, ready to face the club again.

 

Adam’s day started out as normal after his overdose of the day before. There were no sick days in his life. It was up out of bed and make it. Then he was clean-up crew since he hadn’t paid favours last night. It was a dirty job but at the least he got to wear long pants and an actual T-shirt. He and another dancer, Nick, found Greg passed out in a private room.

Adam covered for Nick who snuck away to help Greg get cleaned up and tuck him back into his own room. Adam turned over the sheets for fresh, pocketing any cash he found to hand over to Greg later. There was a little amount of blood but nothing to concerning, Greg always seemed to attract the rougher cliental for some unknown reason. Adam was wiping up the spill on the floor, moping away the sign of anyone having been used here when nick returned.

“How is he?” Adam asked quietly and nick shrugged, gathering up the left-over glasses and plates to put on their cleaning trolley.

“He’ll live but I don’t think he’ll be happy about it.” He mumbled back and they left it at that. Adam was selfishly glad to see Joel wasn’t in any of the rooms, having grown closer to the man after so many sets together. It was always hard to see someone you considered a friend dealing with the aftermath of a rough night. After all the clean-up was done, it was back to rooms for morning call. That was one of the rare moments you saw the whole stable of boys and the occasional girl.

They were lined up at their doorways, a collection of gold spandex or cloth clean-up as a security guard went down the line to check for any missing. Adam spotted Joel two doors down, opposite him, in soft pyjama pants and yawning heavily. His arm had a fresh ring around the top and Adam could spot the swollen pinprick from here. He averted his eyes.

“Here.” He answered when his stage name was called.

“Barely.” Muttered Joel loudly cause a titter up and down the line of broken men.

“Alright, that’s enough of that.” The guard quietened them down but Adam grinned at his friend who smiled back. When roll call was done, jobs were handed out, Adam thrilled to see he had been placed on kitchen duty. Joel swaggered over once they were released, taking in Adams pleased expression and showing his own chit card marked for dishes.

“someone is looking out for us.” He remarked and Adam shrugged, letting Joel into his room to sit on his bed during this hour of free time.

“I don’t care. I just hope we have Ashley as chef today. Girls a big softie for the puppy dog eyes.” He said, making an exaggerated expression at Joel who chuckled.

“Please, you want her there so you can check her out. Adam’s got a cru-sh” he sung and Adam smacked him with a pillow, blushing hard.

“Do not! Besides, she’s staff. No way she’ll look at property like me.” He said sadness creeping into his voice.

_Like anyone would want a dirty thing like you_

Adam shut his eyes, the whispers starting to grow in volume once more. Joel shuffled closer and bumped his shoulder against Adams.

“Hey, you really scared me last night.” He said trying to make less of the gut-wrenching terror he had felt, shaking an unresponsive Adam and thinking he may be alone in this all over again.

“Sorry Joel. I didn’t mean too… Just, it felt so good and I just wanted that to be all I felt.” Adam admitted, the two not looking at each other. When you were owned like they were, you rewarded each other with these little moments of decency.

“Yeah, well don’t do that again alright? The only thing that gets me through my day is knowing I’ll hear your ass bitch about yours later.” Joel said stiffly getting a weak laugh from Adam. He got up and yanked once on Adams arm.

“Come on, if we go in early, maybe we can beg a bowl of food before work.” Adam looked up and pressed a finger into the shockingly hollow stomach of his friend playfully.

“How about you go get dressed first huh?” he pointed out and Joel placed a hand on his forehead as he laughed.

“Oh, slap my face and call me banana’s. Half the time I don’t even know what I’m in anymore.” He giggled and bounced off, Adams smile fading as the joke became reality. Clothes were a privilege and they hardly wore them. It really was disconcerting to look down at yourself and never know what you’ll see. For all Adam knew, he could be naked without really understanding that fact. It was just natural to him now.

Joel joined him again, both shoeless, a privilege that was never given, and together they started towards the kitchen area behind the bar. They stopped as they heard a wail quickly smothered.

“Don’t Adam, it’s not our problem.” Joel muttered half-heartedly, already knowing as he spoke Adam was turning around and heading for Greg’s room that he shared with Nick. The younger guy was sobbing into nicks shoulder, being hushed as best he could.

“What? What happened?” Adam asked quickly and nick nodded his head at the end of Greg’s bed. There was the most dreaded job amongst the dancers.

A red marker group service for the higher ups.

Adam swallowed hard and Joel put a hand on his shoulder, yanking him back from the room, leaving them privacy to grieve.

“There’s nothing we can do Adam, come on.” He said, pushing the near solid man back down the hall. A group service used them up, if the dancer came back at all it was with cuts and bruises for days, permanent scars around the wrists and a dead look in their eye. It wasn’t often a red marker was passed out but each time it did, the dancers all knew the story.

“What did he do?” Adam whispered as he started responding, hurrying across the darkened floors with Joel.

“Third strike. He was crying about wanting to go home to a client the other night. Killed the mood.” Joel whispered back. They went into the kitchen, sombre moods clashing with the bright smile and general warmth that was Ashley, the young blonde headed cook, daughter of a mob boss, turned to face them.

“There’s my favorited boys! I told them I wanted you in here today! Oh Schling! Your face? What happened?” She asked concerned, as she rushed over. Her fingers on his face made it tingle in a way nothing else did and he couldn’t help a shy smile forming.

“Just clumsy, that’s all.” He said shyly, his face starting to burn and Ashley lit up his world with a giggle.

_Like she would want you ever_

The voice said scathingly. Ashley was turning to Joel, giving the man a warm hug, embarrassingly her arms could enfold around him completely.

_There’s a knife right there. Use it_

Adam forced himself to turn, starting towards the sink as Joel and Ashley chatted. He had always admired that in Joel, his ability to speak like a normal human being, charming regular people into believing he was human. Adam could only act like the toy he was, a wind-up doll set to task, this time doing dishes.

“all bullseyes! Can you believe it Spunkie? And they said a woman could never be an expert marksman!” Ashley was gushing to Joel, the two chatting as they prepared food. Adam looked up when his arm was tapped by a soft hand.

“Open up Schling.” Ashley ordered him lightly.

_Hit her now! Take her!_

He opened his mouth, his hand jerking slightly as he dropped the pan back into the sink. She put in something sweet, his mind supplying him with the word chocolate even as his body caught up to the sensation of it. His eyes rolled and he hummed happily as he chewed the small ball of sweet, Ashley smiling at him.

“Good? I know you boys aren’t supposed to have any of Mr Hullums set snacks but it’ll be our little secret huh?” she winked and Adam nodded dumbly, see behind Ashley, Joel was tearing up at the taste of cocoa. Even the whispers in his brain could do nothing to dispel the sugar rush at having a chocolate ball.

He savoured the taste in his mouth, long after it was gone, not licking his teeth, wanting to have those little bits of sweet to taste after the dishes were done. He put his head back to it and Ashley and Joel went on from making snacks for the bosses to prepping meals for the dancers. Vats of pasta or big trays of shepherd’s pie. Things that could be frozen down into meals easily.

“Hey baby, how’s it going in here?” Joel fell quiet and Adam stiffened when they heard Burns enter. Ashley was unaffected, bouncing from her prep over to her boyfriend and receiving a kiss. Adam could see them out of the corner of an eye, Burns, Heyman and Griff, people he knew by reputation if not by look.

 Burns was training to be Matt’s second on the day the younger Hullum took over. Heyman was a quiet and dangerous young man with a constant bored expression who only really appeared when work had to be done, and not the pleasant kind. He was more frequent when there were female dancers but he wasn’t opposed to male company either. Griff was mostly a mystery to Adam, seen most often in Matts company and he avoided direct contact with the dancers. Even now, he toddled over to the fridge, helping himself to a chocolate ball as Ashley and her boyfriend chatted.

It was Heyman who was making the two-labourer nervous, first flitting by Joel, uncomfortably close as he watched long fingers knead dough. Then he came closer to Adam, the heat from his body tracing up Adams back unpleasantly, his silent mouth breathing on his neck.

“You missed a spot.” He said making Adam jump and seeing a partial grin on Heymans face. He pointed out the dish and Adam snatched it off the drying rack, cleaning it over again.

“Stop tormenting the guy Caboose.” Remarked Griff, having turned with the cooking whiskey in hand, leaning against the fridge door. Adam glanced up at him then away as he got his friend too back off with his hands in the air.

“Just having a little fun while Burns makes goo-goo eyes.”

“Hey! I do not make goo-goo eyes!” burns said only for Ashley to snag his face and bring him into a kiss again.

“Oh, you totally do, just for me.”

Adam saw Griff roll his eyes and take a swig straight from the bottle at that, Joel making pretending gagging noises behind Adam. As they’re friends laughed. Joel kept his eyes down and Adam tried to do the same but it was harder for him as the voices whispered.

_You don’t deserve chocolate_

_You waste of space, just do something useful and hit him_

_Take the pan, smack the man!_

_He’ll only kill you_

_How satisfying would it be? The power? Feel him crumble?_

He purposely scolded his hand to get the voices to retreat for a moment, running hot water directly over his hand and muffling the hiss of pain as best he could. Hands as large as his own, pulled his hand back from the water, turning it off.

“What the fuck now? Are you retarded or something?” Heyman scolded him, making him run the hand under cold water as Adam wished for just a single line of blow, the voices in his head giving him a headache and the depression of his life making him want to disappear into the sink with the rest of the soggy bits no one wanted.

“I’ll catch up. Jackass here needs a doctor to look at him.” Heyman told his friends, no one caring or looking up as Adam was led away. It was only once they were out the door did Adam remember Matts warning. If he was logged in the medical room again, the day after an overdose, it would be the Red group chit for him.

“I-I’m o-ok.” He spoke unsure whether Heyman was one to put up with such things.

“Yeah and I’m merlin. Look, you’ve burnt your hand, that’s definitely going to blister.” Heyman remarked back sarcastically. Adams feet slowed of their own accord, terrified of having his own third strike.

“What? Are your feet stuck or something? It’s just a doctor’s visit, come on.”

“T-third…” Adam couldn’t make his voice work, his throat swelling with fear but Heyman seemed to understand, stopping them in the middle of the dark club, the lighting so dim they could barely see each other’s faces.

“This will be you’re third strike?” He asked sounded a little irritated. Adam nodded, tears prickling.

_What a little bitch_

_No one cares about you slut!_

_He can’t wait to see you in red_

_Should have stabbed him when you had the chance_

A heavy sigh and then hands were pressing him down into one of the couches.

“Ridiculous, cannot believe I am doing this. You better be a good fucking cock sucker, because you owe me.” Heyman told him grandly, ordering him to stay then walking himself towards the medical room area, coming back a few minutes later with everything he needed to treat Adams hand. He did so quickly, rubbing the creams in then wrapping it up.

“Hopefully by tonight it will be faded, it wasn’t as bad as it seemed.” Heyman told him softly, encouraging a soft thank you from Adam. He wasn’t used to such kindness and so he wasn’t overly surprised when Heyman stood up and started undoing his belt.

“Don’t thank me just yet. Get to work and I better see stars or I’ll be reporting you in, third striker.” Adam opened his mouth obediently, this something more along what he was used too. At the very least Heyman was gentler, letting him take it at his pace and not wanting any of the noise Adams regular wanted from him. It was a give and take, Heyman having fixed his hand and Adam repaying the only way he knew how.

He swallowed salt, tears in the corner of his eyes as Heyman grunted above him then stepped back, tucking himself away.

“If it wasn’t for the beard, I could almost forget you were a dude.” He remarked and Adam said nothing, not knowing whether that was a compliment or an insult. The taller man slumped in the seat next to him and patted his hip in a sign Adam was to stand.

“Go on, back to dishes. Try not to boil yourself while you’re at it huh?” Heyman sighed and let his head go back, in this light looking like he was going to sleep right there. Perhaps he was as Adam heard soft breaths as he walked away.

Ashley was back at her station, Joel having taken over on dishes and the men nowhere to be seen. Adam watched Joel’s eyes bulge, locked on his hand but he shook his head quickly.

“Heyman traded a blowy for under radar treatment.” He whispered quickly to his friend who visible untensed.

“Schling! How’s your hand? You really are a clumsy one, aren’t you?” Ashley smiled over at him, waving a hand.

“Spunkie has dishes covered, you can stir the soup. Want to give that hand a rest, don’t we?”

Adam wanted to give his whole life a rest. He bent over the soup instead.


	4. Positive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm almost done hurting him i promise... until then however warnings for all the bad ahead just, just really, really all the bad things ok?  
> it's almost over

Peake was the one who had alerted James and Elyse. When he had seen the photo up in their apartment he had made nothing of it until the assassin duo had asked him to keep an eye out. He thought the man looked familiar but couldn’t place him until he went to bed with Schling after being let in on the search.

“Hey baby, just the usual?” Schling had asked happily, as Peake got undressed without looking at the man, as was his want. He didn’t like looking at their faces, didn’t want to see the soulnessness there that echoed his own emptiness. In return for using them, he tried to be gentle and give as much pleasure as he took. He learnt what each guy liked and ordered to fit his need to the best candidate.

He had a suspicion Schling was only gay because of his happenstance and so Peake never forced himself on him after that first night. With Schling, it was only to fulfil the need for human contact missing in other areas of his life. So, he got on the bed, pulling the pillows under his head and closing his eyes, feeling the hired lover settle on his back and the sound of a cap being opened.

Cool moisturiser touched his back and he tensed for a moment before expert hands warmed it up, pressing deep into muscle made sore by hours of fighting and shooting, kickback from a high-powered rifle taking its toll. He let out a soft groan of appreciation, by this point the man knew just how to pull him apart with just his fingers.

“Been awhile since you come to see me. How you been?” this was another part Peake enjoyed, something he needed less since making real world friends. Someone to ask about him, care what has been going on in his life.

“Fine. Fights been tough but I can cut back on that now I’m getting a few more jobs.” He mumbled and Schling sighed above him sweetly.

“that must be nice baby. You looking forward to some time off?”

“Yeah, got some friends we’re going to hang out together.”

“That’s awesome. I’m so glad for you. Would you like me to do your chest now?” Peake nodded and rolled, placing his hands on the man’s hips and tilting his head back as his chest was worked. Schling rubbed against him and he felt himself start to stir, interest growing at the ministrations. It had been some time for Peake but he held himself back. This time was for relaxation not sex.

“Baby, want me to take care of that for you?” his masseuse asked, hands trailing down to trace over Peake’s swelling problem. He snatched at a wrist, pulling it a little harder then he meant and getting flinch of fear across the man’s face as they locked eye’s

“No! I- “he fell quiet, studying the face of the man who massaged him but never having really looked at him before. Under the shadows of bruises covered by make-up, the beard now more a sexy scruff then styled and the cheeks hollower, Bruce’s brother still shown.

His stomach roiled and he pulled Adam off him as quickly and as gently as he could.

“I-I’m sorry! I shouldn’t have assumed sir, please it won’t happen again.” Bruce’s brother begged him from his knees and now Peake couldn’t look at him for a completely different reason. This shell, this hollow being was Bruce’s brother? How was he to tell him that? That he had been using him for his own selfish ends?

“It’s ok, you did fine. I just remembered I’m late somewhere.” He muttered as he got dressed, almost fleeing the room. The security guard stopped him at the hallway door to the private rooms.

“Was he not to your liking sir?” he asked, Peake having only been in there for ten or so minutes.

“No, no. The guy was fine, great actually. Just I got an urgent call. He did wonderfully.” He pressed a substantial tip into the man’s arms, desperate to leave.

“Really, he is an asset but there’s an emergency and I have to go.” He didn’t want to get Adam in trouble but he couldn’t stand being there another moment. He had to call Bruce. He had to call someone. Anyone. He couldn’t deal with this guilt alone.

 

Bruce came back up swinging, blood obscuring an eye and body screaming at him but he refused to die today. It was an ambush, the meet for a simple drop and go turning into a shitfight. In a way, he was glad he had covered for Elyse, the woman sick as a dog and being taken care of at their house by a nurse James, complete with skimpy outfit that he wore to drive them both crazy.

It was only his refusal to back down that was keeping him upright against four attackers. He was done for the moment the metal spikes lodged in his back and electricity spiked through his system. He hit the ground, spasming next too two of the men he had taken out before the survivors had thought to bring out the heavier duty equipment.

“Well this is a fucking blonde girl, is it?” one said to the other as the shock wore off.

“Paint me like one of your French girls?” spat out Bruce, getting control of his muscles again and trying to get up. A second course of electricity stunned him again, teeth clenching and a low moan being forced out.

“Stay down fuckface, we’ll get to you.” The first guy said then turned back to the second.

“Boss is not going to be happy if we bring him in instead of the girl.”

“Well he’ll take it out on this asshole. By the fucking look of it, he’ll last through some punishment.”

“I’m not into spankings guys but give daddy a minute and I can see what I’ve got for you.” Bruce joked, making himself start to get up only for a foot to press in-between his shoulder blades and shove him down again.

“What is your problem guy? Just stay the fuck down.”

“Never.” Bruce swore and threw his weight up with a grunt of exertion, making the guy holding him down stumble back. He got to his feet then was on him, unmindful of the barbs prickling in his back as he slammed a fist into face repeatedly until something gave. He let the body fall and flicked the blood from his hand as he approached the man trying to reload the Taser and succeeding.

This time when the barbs hit into his Ab, Bruce groaned and his muscles seized but he walked through it, snatching the gun from the guy’s hand and wrapping the cord around his wrist, yanking the barbs out.

“Now that, Hurt.” He said darkly, throwing the gun down and grabbing throat, “Who’s your boss and why does he want Elyse?”

 

“You took out a fucking loan?! Are you insane?!” yelling at the woman on the bed, her lips blue and her body shaking. James stood by the end of the bed putting his hands up between them.

“Alright Bruce, calm down- “

“Did you know about this?!” Bruce demanded from James who shook his head.

“Not that she got a loan but I can guess where it was- “

“What? Guess why you’re going to fucking disappear on me too? What the fuck did you need money that bad for? Why the hell didn’t you come to us Elyse?”

Elyse coughed hoarsely trying to clear her throat to speak even as James turned his eyes on her warningly.

“Needed money to fund a heist. Didn’t bet on getting sick before we could pull it off.” She murmured, the last in their little group of friends this heavy-duty bug had gone through. Lawrence poked his head into the door, the young manager slash hacker a more permanent fixture as time went on.

“We telling Bruce about the heist now? Cause I wasn’t ever clear on why he was left out.”

“Nobody is talking to you Lawrence!” Bruce and James yelled together and the hacker shrugged his shoulders and back out muttering to himself.

“Sure, beds big enough for four when you want fun but actually want to contribute to a conversation and…” Bruce growled and shook his head.

“Fine, get in here!” he gave in and Lawrence returned with a triumphant smile and his laptop tucked underneath his arm.

“great, wasn’t leaving anyway because I have news. Someone already hit our mark Elyse, we are out of a job.” Bruce thrust a hand at Lawrence with an ‘I told you so expression as James groaned and Elyse coughed.

“What the hell do you need a heist for anyway?” Bruce grumbled and Elyse’s eyes welled, looking to James who sighed. He sat down next to Elyse and handed her a fresh cool clothe to put on her forehead as he spoke to Bruce’s feet.

“We wanted to get enough money to buy your brother back for you.” James said quietly, cutting through all of Bruce’s anger to the heart of him. He stopped in his pacing, rocking on his feet.

“W-what?” he mumbled, staring at his best friend. Lawrence closed his laptop, looking between them, having seen the photo’s around but never hearing the story before.

“We think- “James started then sighed, looking to Elyse who nodded and took his hand giving him the strength to deliver the news he knew would kill his friend to hear, “We think we found him.” Bruce sucked in a breath, a hand shooting to his mouth to smother the sound so he could listen. James raised a free hand, trying to stop Bruce from freaking out.

“Now, we can’t be sure. If it’s him, then well he’s changed a lot since your photo’s. But he’s a private dancer for a rooster owned club called machine Dancers.”

“Machine Dancers isn’t a strip club it’s a- “

“Thank you, Lawrence, don’t need to hear it right now.” James said through his teeth glaring at Lawrence who was catching on to what was happening and feeling guilty. Bruce knew the reputation of that place as well as any other. Slaves danced there and worked there, and for the right fee, you could have any fantasy played out for you.

Peake went there often and no one ever judged him on it. In their line of work, it didn’t matter where you got your comfort so long as you were back on form in time for the next job. Lawrence and Peake worked for a different Gang to Elyse and James, Bruce a freelancer for hire. As such, their timetables didn’t often overlap so Bruce never judged Peake for getting comfort elsewhere.

But if he had hurt his brother…

_Oh, Adam, what have you gotten yourself into?_

Lawrence refused anyone but Himself take Bruce to the club. In his logic, Peake was a well-known regular, Elyse sick and James a hothead. Only calm and cool Lawrence would be able to keep Bruce from causing an incident.

“remember, we are just going to ID the guy. That’s it. If it is your brother, we’ll come back for him another time.” Lawrence told Bruce once more as the man jiggled in his seat like he was being tased once more.

“I cannot believe you told everyone but me you have a long-lost brother by the way.” He grumbled and Bruce pulled himself out of his mixed feelings long enough to put a hand on Lawrence’s thigh.

“I’m sorry alright? With how close we’ve all grown and so quickly, I kinda just assumed everyone knew already.”

“Yeah well knowledge isn’t sexually transmitted Bruce, just saying.” Lawrence sniffed and Bruce squeezed a little tighter.

“I promise, the next big family secret I have, you’re the first I tell.”

“Chaa, that’s what all the guys say.” Lawrence said sarcastically but smiled a little despite himself. As they got closer, Bruce spotted the neon sign and leant forward.

“Are you going to be alright getting in?” he asked the eighteen-year-old who snorted as he started to park, Bruce swivelling in his seat to keep the sign in sight. It was a hideous thing, a male stripper styled as a robot, shaking its ass twice then nuts and bolts exploding before the thing started over.

“Please. As if they care about any laws here. This is heavy Rooster territory; the police don’t even have a precinct in this area anymore.” He snagged Bruce’s shirt as the man practically leap from the car, “ID only!” he reminded him before letting him go. He followed up behind as Bruce joined the cue going in. It was a hefty fee just to get in and if he wasn’t about to find his brother, Bruce would have argued before giving away three weeks’ worth of pay.

It did however make it more touching when Lawrence swiped his card without a moment’s hesitation and Bruce stuck by him in thanks. They entered together, the music not as blaring as other clubs, the scene moderately full. It was only early however so they grabbed seats near the stage but not on it, Bruce tapping his hands on the table and glancing around nervously.

Lawrence kicked him under the table and nodded to the stage as a dancer came forth dressed in gold with suspenders, none of which left anything to imagination. Bruce shook his head, that man was not his brother, and looked around again, eyes catching on gold uniform after gold uniform but none of the waiters were Adam either.

“Can I get you gents anything?” A taller elfin looking man in a tight jacket and hugging a tray leaned towards them. Bruce looked up at his face then away, not caring after he dismissed the face from mind. Lawrence smiled at the waiter however.

“Yeah, we’ll have some hot chips thanks, gravy on the side and two beers.”

“Come right up sir.” The man smiled and winked, turning and swaying away. Lawrence kicked Bruce again who glared at him.

“Man, if you’re not going to at least look like you’re paying attention to the strippers, we’ll leave.”

“Who the fuck cares Lawrence?” Bruce hissed back and Lawrence rolled his eyes the subtly pointed at the security posted through the establishment.

“think you’re the first family member to try to claim back their own? If they think for one moment we’re here on a rescue mission, we’re fucking dead. So, enjoy the show, will you?” Bruce grumbled but Lawrence did have a point. It wasn’t strange that Elyse had wanted to buy Adam back rather than rescue him. This place was tighter then fort Knox and the Roosters were a no mess around kind of gang.

“What’s your name?” Lawrence asked the waiter when he returned and got a flash of teeth in response.

“I’m Spunkie but you can call me anything you like.”

“Are you on the menu tonight Spunkie?”

“Not tonight sir no, tonight your choices are most of who is on stage, Angel, Valintino, Schling, or Gabriel.”

Bruce straightened as Lawrence got them the information they were really after. Spunkie bounced away after Lawrence dismissed him and under the guise of eating, they leaned in close.

“Schling was the stage name, right?” Lawrence asked and Bruce nodded, eating but not tasting. When someone said, your little brother was no more than a slave, what they got called by was etched into your memory. He looked around, heat building into a solid anger as he watched men and women leer at the dancers.

“You alright Bruce?” Lawrence asked concerned as he saw the blatant pain and rage on his friend’s face, “Come on man pull it together.”

“I just don’t know If I can do this Law. How can I see it’s him then just leave?”

“Well you’re going to because I don’t feel like dying tonight.” Lawrence told him firmly, pinching his arm and making him focus back on his spectacled friend.

“Bruce, you draw attention to him and you’ll not just kill us, you might kill him too. Now, let’s just wait and see if this even if you fucking brother and we can deal with the fallout then.” Bruce made himself nod, taking a few breaths and forcing a few more chips into his mouth and washing them down, unable to swallow.

His hands shook and he blinked hard. Bruce just didn’t know if he was strong enough to face this. The leg his brother had given him could have cost Adam more than just money. More than a life. It could have cost him human decency and rights, made him into less than a dog, an object for others to rent out.

“Now it’s time for everyone’s favourite teddy bear! Tha Schling!”

Bruce went numb.

Adam was taller then he remembered and definitely skinner. All that hard work they put in to maintaining muscular physique was gone. The natural broad shoulders were there but he could see glitter across exposed ribs. No amount of makeup could hide the deep blue under his eyes or the bright red of one hand.

Lawrence seemed to understand that the ID was positive, pushing a drink into Bruce’s hand and throwing the other over his own shoulder, leaning into Bruce’s chest both as a comfort and a warning. Bruce couldn’t move even if he wanted too.

Adam either didn’t see him or didn’t recognise him, a dazed smile and glazed look under a white beanie that had little polar bear ears on it. As he danced around the pole, grinding against it and making false kitten growls to the whoops of the audience, Bruce could see a little white tail had been placed on the bottoms of Adams pants in a strategic place to draw attention straight to his ass.

Glass shattered and Lawrence suddenly had a fight on his hands when Adam slowly worked his pants down, revealing the tail was not on the pants at all but something stuck inside him. Bruce saw red to see his brother so used and they had a hurried argument even as security started towards them and Adam allowed stage sitting customers to pet his tail as he simpered for cash.

“Bruce!”

“I’ll fucking kill them!”

“Bruce! Security is coming!”

“Let me go! I’ll fucking kill them all! How dare they touch him!”

“You’re going to get us all fucking killed!”

“That’s my brother!”

“Your dead one if you don’t simmer the fuck down!”

Bruce stopped straining to be free thankfully around the same time security arrived.

“A problem here guys?”

“No sir, no problem. Just my friend here got a bit excitable over the teddy. Got a thing for tails,” he mouthed the word ‘furry’ and rolled his eyes, ignoring the crushing grip Bruce had on his thigh under the table, “But we don’t judge here right? Sorry if we cause a little scene, won’t happen again.” He smiled maybe a little too wide, and Bruce still couldn’t tear his eyes from his brother who was now picking up the last of his money and moving back down the stage as the announcer farewelled him.

The security guard looked between them and folded his arms.

“Alright… but this is you one and only warning. We don’t tolerate funny business here, understand?” he said slowly eyeing them carefully.

“Yes sir, perfectly understandable, you won’t hear another peep from us.” Lawrence assured him as he backed away, waiting until the eyes were off before he grabbed Bruce’s wrist and winced, sucking in a pained breath.

“Ow, Bruce, bad touch, bad touch!”

Bruce let him go and started to stand, Lawrence groaning and wishing he hadn’t been so convincing with his argument making him the one to deal with headstrong Bruce.

“Where do you think you’re going?”

“To go get him! Duh! He cannot spend another night in this, this place!”

“Bruce come on were leaving.” Lawrence tried but Bruce pulled away from him.

“You leave. I’m not going without Adam.” He told him and before Lawrence could say another word, Bruce pressed into the crowd and was gone in the dim lights and hooting people.

“Oh, fuck me.” Lawrence cursed and pulled out his phone to call James. A hard hand on his arm made him look up into the security guards face.

“You taking pictures of dancer’s little guy?” He asked and Lawrence forced a chuckle, looking between his phone and the guard.

“What, no… me? I wouldn’t… I mean there’s clear signage saying no phones in the stage area…” he petered off into a gulp as a hand plucked his phone from his hands and started to guide him towards the exit.

 

Adam was happy again, high of his head and euphoria flooding his being. He might not be physically attracted to guys but he couldn’t deny the physical effect of the toy inside him, rubbing up on all the right places as he moved to the music. For an extra bag of his precious coke tossed at him during prep, he threw all humiliation away and gladly put in the toy and donned the ears, the beanie covering the worst of his scaring, the ones across his shoulders faded enough to blend with the glitter under the lights.

Nick rolled tear swollen eyes when he saw Adam coming after his own dance, using his fingers to wipe some blood from Adam nose, unnoticed by the bigger guy who was trembling with something he couldn’t name.

“Do well alright?” he said sadly, Adam nodded rapidly and bouncing.

“yeah, yeah, yeah. I’ll dance so well. I’m going to rock! Rock baby!” he laughed disjointedly as his fellow dancer taped his face.

“You’re not going to collapse again are you? Should I get Joel?” he sounded concerned but for the life of him Adam couldn’t think why. This is what he did, what he was train to do. He would shake it up there for the club to see and if he did well enough, be requested for a more private setting. The more money he made the boss, the more coke he was given. And he really needed his blow.

“No, I’m not going to collapse. Fuck off with you, I’m on.” He spoke mildly, pressing by Nick who gave him a long sad look before he moved on as Adam nodded at the behind the scenes announcer, letting his drug fuelled happiness well.

He sauntered onto stage, the music a beat that drove his body in rhythm, dropping and grinding up the pole, swinging himself around and letting himself slide back down to cheers and catcalls. He teased them with his new tail, showing it off as he danced until it came time for the reveal.

He heard a glass shatter but he paid it no mind, crawling on the stage to allow someone to pet his fake ears even as the tail was given a tiny tug. Everything was a little out of focus and he glanced up at a table where a security guard was standing, blocking most of his view. When security guards moved, all dancers were alert to instructions but this one didn’t seem to need him to do anything.

His attention was pulled back to his set as a wad of cash was stuck in his mouth, rewarding the tipper with a growl as he backed up, pulling his pants back up to the disappointed groans of the audience. He tipped a wink at them over his shoulder, shake his tail once more as if to say they were now in on the secret before he went backstage.

He stuffed the cash under his pillow, knowing it would be collected sooner or later and went to the manager, still a dazed smile on his face. Kimball stood just inside the quarters, looking out over the stage and the bar, the opposite side the private rooms for guests.

“Mr Kimball, sir? Am I to wear these on my rounds?” Adam asked as Kimball turned to him and grinned, waving him closer.

“There’s a good boy, you did a nice dance kid, really got the crowd excited.” He praised and Adams smile grew wider. Kimball was a harsh manager but when you made him happy then he was as nice as he was cruel.

“Yes, unless a customer asked you for private, they stay in, got it?” Adam walked out onto the floor under his manager’s appreciative eye, walking around the crowd, pausing often to chat with customers who all wanted to complement him on the bear look. He spent some time doing that until he felt hard fingers brush his shoulder just as Joel snagged his wrist out of nowhere and yanked him towards the VIP section.

Joel giggled as he sat down hard, pulling Adam into the seat next to him and leaning over his larger frame, hand splayed over his chest as Adam dimly took in the fact he was seated across from the boss and one of his business associates. Hullum grinned, eyes dilating at the sight of Adams ears and cocking his head at him.

“Good boy Spunkie, you play fetch so well.” Hullum senior praised Joel and Adam didn’t have it in him to be upset, clear that Joel was strung out right now and his own high blocking anything but good feelings. He grinned stupidly at his boss who leant across the table and grabbed his jaw pulling him half out of his seat for the second guy to appraise.

“He’s a good dancer, even better lover. Worth every penny you won’t spend my friend, my treat.” Hullum said casually to his fellow, Joel being ignored as he slid to the side, eyes rolling even as he continued to giggle inanely. That actually got through to Adam as nothing else did, taking his buzz away as he saw the empty needle on the table top and figured what had happened. Hullum had injected Joel against his will, not caring about the controlled doses the lithe man used, wanting to live as much as he wanted to be free.

Adam was a big guy and he had a life of relative stability to full back on. Joel on the other hand could easily die from an overdose, not a shred of left over fat on the man. The fingers turned hard at his jaw, making his eyes dart back to Hullums cold ones.

“We boring you or something Schling?” he asked, voice dangerous. Adam shook his head quickly, not wanting to be hurt.

“No! I’m here. I want you, I want you so bad.” He tried, hoping he was saying the right thing. Joel had come off the couch now, slipping under the table with a thump and a snorting laugh getting Hullum to let go of Adam to roll his eyes and look down.

“For fucks sake. Sorry bout this, you know how high strung performers are.”

“I know Mr Hullum, I have my own club you know.”

“We’ll hopefully we can come to some sort of agreement and it’ll be my club huh?” Hullum smiled at his friend and snapped fingers at Adam.

“Well? Don’t just sit there like a useless pretty face. Get him the fuck up.” Adam scrambled to obey, pulling Joel back into a sit as these two men discussed their fate like they were chips in a bargain not people with feelings.

“Not the brightest bunch, but obedient, I’ll give you that. And none are slaves?”

“Do you see any collars in here? No, I own the marker, not the men. Course, all amount to the same thing, doesn’t it? I can do wonders with your little establishment. And you’ll get a nice working gun ring of your own.” Hullum bargained, the two dancers momentarily forgotten. Joel had stopped laughing and was playing with Adams chest hair murmuring gibberish as Adam tried to pat some sort of sense into his friend, rocking in his own buzz.

“My son, Matt. He needs to harden up. The best way I can see to do that is apprentice him to your operations and give him his own little club to run. Hopefully he’ll learn some steel from you and use that spine I gave him to stop crying over spilt slut all the time.”

“You can speak in front of them like that?” the man nodded wonderingly at the two on offer, neither flinching or reacting to any nasty term that was flung at them.

“Them? Of course! Spunkie here might have needed a little loosener but watch this. Schling! Here boy.” Hullum turned to face them, pulling from his pocket the tell-tale white powder that dictated Adams life. His eyes widened at the sight, a clear two nights’ worth of full rations in one bag.

“You want this?” Hullum asked, his voice a mockery of speaking to a pet. Adam nodded, Joel now a weight keeping him back from his prize. He had used up his cut rations yesterday and had been ecstatic for the chance of extra before his set. With that, he could blank out the rest of this night and whatever the cruel faced friend of his boss wanted to do with him and still have enough to keep the voices at bay until tomorrows ration.

“Schling, I want you to stand up.” Adam did so, immediately leaving Joel to slump over the table. His eye twitched as his ears registered a voice but his brain refused to concentrate on it.

“Shout, I’m a dirty whore.” Hullum said with a wide grin, his friend chuckling disbelievingly then louder when Adam cried at the top of his lungs.

“I’M A DIRTY WHORE!”

“Adam…” the voice came again, Adams head moving in a tick like twitch, his brain warring with his need to obey and be rewarded. Hullum chortled and nudged his friends arm.

“I can make him do anything, say anything. He’s completely obedient. They all are. Any who don’t obey, well… I make they’re marker up in one go before their gone. This one belongs to me awhile longer yet and between us, he’s a favourite.”

“Adam! Adam it’s me!” muffled shouting over the music and now Hullum broke the spell the drugs had weaved over Adams mind as he leant to the side, waving Adam to sit again.

“Sit down and shut up.” He ordered harshly. Across the floor a fight seemed to have broken out, a man taking on the baton armed guards single handily, trying to make his way towards the VIP table. Hullum sighed and passed the bag to his friend before getting up and redoing his suit button.

“I better see what the fuss is about. Please, have a play with him, both of them if you wish. Just tide yourself over, I’ll be back in a moment.”

“Adam! I’m coming for you!” Adam looked over at the fight, confusion stirring under his high as a voice from his past called to him. His focus was brought back to Hullums business partner when the man whistled and jerked his head at him.

“Come sit next to me good looking.” He said, patting the empty seat. Adam moved over, Joel having slipped into sleep or unconsciousness, either way, his eyes were closed and drool spread over the table. Adam cast one more look over at the fight when he heard his true name called once more by a voice he would always respond too.

“Adam! I’ll save you! I won’t leave you!”

Bruce?

“pay attention to me sweetheart or you won’t get any candy.”

 It couldn’t be Bruce, that man had taken on six bouncers by the look of it and only fell to numbers. Bruce may have wanted to be that strong but surely the surgery couldn’t have changed him that much.

A stinging slap got his attention, a glowering face in his.

“Look at me when I’m speaking to you bitch.” Back to his regular programing.

For a single line of blow he let the man play with the toy still lodged inside him, working it in and out as Adam pretended pleasure. Three lines later and Adam was pressed into the table, uncaring at the rough treatment he was receiving, his self slipping away from body into the embrace of his chosen drug. Hullum returned just in time to catch the end, biting back a sound of disgust and forcing a forcing a smile onto his face as Adam was pulled out of and let to slide off the seat to ragdoll on the floor.

“You were right Mr Hullum. He was a joy.” His business partner was happy with Schling at least, something that stopped Hullum senior from killing the man while he lay there on the club floor, taking up the boss’s precious foot space.

“Well, he had to be useful for something I guess.” He re-joined with a shrug and gestured to his business partner.

“Are you ready to talk deals yet? Let’s step into my office, shall we?” He smiled as his partner passed him, dropping it the moment the man had walked by to hiss at one of his loyal men.

“Slap the fuck out of Spunkie, put him back on the circuit. We still have half a night of money to be made here. Then get someone to dunk Schlings ass in the cooler, clean him up and put him in lock down. I’ll deal with him later, got it?”


	5. chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and back to depression and bad things happening and one fucking cruel sick motherfucker who i hope dies in a fire or something really bad cause i've never written a character i hate so much, guys got like no redeeming qualities whatsoever eck can't wait till they get out of here so i can stop with the boss dude  
> Anywho rant over, all kinds of angst and bad ahead you were warned

Bruce lost Lawrence on purpose, unable to leave here without his long-lost brother. God Adam had looked so wrong, the moves he had made so practised and his face so dead in the eyes. No way Bruce was leaving him here to pay for the life Bruce led. His leg and the apartment wasn’t worth this. If chopping his left leg off would undo the damage the past year and eight months had done to Adam, Bruce would in a heartbeat.

As is, all he could do was ditch Lawrence and try to stalk the exit of the dancer’s hall. Politely but firmly he turned away offers from others, having to move along once a manager set up shop, and glared at him for idling. He headed to the bar, mindful of Lawrence loose somewhere inside, probably gunning to shove Bruce out the door.

He didn’t know what he had expected when his friends finally admitted the truth to him. He had never given up hope that Adam was alive, but he hadn’t dwelt on what kind of life his brother was living without him. It was too hard to imagine so if he thought of Adam at all in that way, it was on a boring and normal life in the open, hiding from his debts in plain sight. Not this. Never this.

“Adam?” Bruce muttered the name as he put his drink down, when he caught sight of his brother flirting with admiring customers. He worked his way over, reaching for him and his fingers brushed skin as Adam was yanked away from him. Again.

“Fuck.” He cursed to himself, losing sight of Adam as he was blocked by the crowd and momentarily dazed by touching the brother he had lost. He had to do better. He started to press into the crowd, looking out for Adam once more, no longer caring if Lawrence caught him. Without James or Peake, Lawrence had little chance of manhandling him out.

He saw Adam again when his brother had leapt to his feet at a table on one of the slightly raised platforms, VIP.

“Adam!” Bruce called, people turning to look at him like he was crazy, raising his voice in such a club.

“Adam!” Bruce yelled again, everyone else could go fuck themselves because it had been too long and Adam was right there and Bruce would not leave without his brother. He saw Adams head tilt once and he knew deep in his gut that Adam had heard him.

 “I’M A DIRTY WHORE!” Adam shouted breaking Bruce’s heart as he saw two men cracking up at his brothers display.

“Adam! Adam it’s me!” Bruce managed to say before security fronted him.

“Ok buddy, what’s your dama- “Bruce swung out with all the strength of his arm. No one was getting between him and his brother. Except they were, more security then he could count right now swarming over him, armed as he was not. He gave a good fight though, always straining to get through to his brother.

“Adam! I’m coming for you!” Bruce yelled even as he went down hard, batons beating into his chest taking advantage of a momentary lapse in the flying fists and feet. Bruce fought the pain, getting his feet under him again. If he could just get to his feet, he had a chance. Bruiser Bruce never backed down.

“Ok, what the fuck is this mess?” an older man stayed outside the ring of bruised and bleeding guards who manhandled the struggling Bruce into a hold, the man giving another few head ringing knocks but unable to get himself free.

“Adam! I’ll save you! I won’t leave you!” he pulled the baton away from his throat long enough to yell, seeing Adam finally look over. The older man stepped into the line of his sight, face red.

“Get that fucker into my office!” he spat and Bruce was dragged still fighting in the opposite direction he wanted to go. At the table, Adam had turned back to his companion, a hand running a way too familiar line down to his ass and Adam looking like he enjoyed it there.

“Adam!” he tried to croak but his airway was constricted by the men holding his struggling body. It took three of them, one to press the baton to his throat, another restraining his legs and the third his arms. They carried him into a back office and dumped him on the ground surprising a younger man with glasses more dated then Lawrence’s out of the big chair.

Bruce barely listened as he was beaten again and forced into a chair, being tied down tightly, ropes cutting into his skin as he struggled.

“Boss! I was just dropping the files- “

“Get out of my chair Burns. While you’re getting out of things, how about getting out of my office?”

“what you got here sir? Can I help in anyway or?”

“Yeah, go get my brain dead fucking son from wherever he and his butt buddy are drinking up a storm and get him to do the jobs he’s given to you.”

“Yes sir, I’ll get right on that. Before that however, did you need someone- “

“Now Burns!”

Bruce tested his bounds when the security stepped away, seeing the guy they had startled race out the door as the older man sat in his chair with a sigh, rubbing a hand over his forehead.

“Good kid that Burns. Unfortunately, He’s not my son no matter how much he wishes this will pass to him, it won’t. But hey, you understand family, right?” Bruce stilled as he was spoken too, catching his breath and glaring at the man who had taken his brother.

“So, judging from the age and the scene you just put on… You must be Bruce. Nice to see you put my money to good use. I would have expected a man with at least a limp but here you are kicking the shit out of my well paid fucking guards,” he shot a glare over Bruce’s shoulder to where Bruce assumed the guards had retreated, “like you haven’t been a cripple for the first nineteen years of your life.”

“Give me my brother back or I promise the foot I shove up your ass will be the one you paid for.” Bruce spat and the man laughed.

“Jeez, that fire! Yeah, I remember when Adam first came to me. He had that same spark…Kid, you have any idea on what your stepping in here? What your brother did for you?”

“Oh, I get the idea and I am not fucking happy about it. You’ll pay for this, I fucking swear it.”

“I’m Derek Hullum you little uppity shit! I own this town! Roosters have been run by my father and it will be run by my son when I’m gone. So, watch your mouth or I’ll have it closed for you.”

“Try it you ancient fuck. I ain’t scared of you.”

Hullum frowned and nodded at a guard who hit Bruce without hesitation hard enough that Bruce’s head rung. This was nothing to him however, he had lived a life of pain and when he finally had been free of it, dove straight back in, fists swinging.

He looked up at the man who had hit him and blew a kiss, determined to make these people pay in as many petty ways as he could since just smashing their faces to pulp was no longer a current option.

“Whatever you’re paying these guys is not enough you wrinkled bag of dick nuggets.”

“Fine, you can take a hit, I’ll give you that… Can Adam?” Hullum grinned as he saw his words strike home. Bruce stiffened his tough guy facade cracking.

“You want your brother. Well I own your brother’s marker. Do you even know how much that fancy surgery cost? How much was left over huh? Did he leave it all to you? Cause when we picked him up, there was nothing left of my money.” Guilt was choking him more than the swelling of his injuries, Bruce telling himself it was sweat and blood that was beading down his face as a cruel man watched on, amused.

“I tell you, he worked hard trying to get enough to clear his fee. To his credit, he was a tough one to crack. He earnt himself a many a good punishment but I gave him a pass on strikes for the first few months. It had been awhile since my last challenge and boy, did your brother deliver... But, he caved in the end Bruce and you should see him now.” Hullum stood up and slowly walked around his desk, running his hand over the wood as he hurt Bruce worse with his words then his goons did with their batons.

“The things that boy would do for blow, ha.” He shook his head, pausing before Bruce’s knee’s, tilting his head at him when Bruce looked up.

“I bet you his freedom that if I got him to come in here, right now, with you, his brother sitting right here and ordered him to bend over my desk like the good slut he is, he’d do it. Want to take me up on it?”

Bruce squeezed his eyes shut, no denying that they were real tears in his eyes now. He shook his head, hating himself for what his brother had become. The rooster boss took much enjoyment over his sorrow, leaning close with a hand over his ear.

“What was that? Speak up sonny boy. I want another elder joke. Maybe another jab at my security? Oh! The threats were a good one! Let’s hear that!” he straightened sensing defeat like a shark does blood in the water, “That’s what I thought. Schling belongs to me. He’s my property until such time his marker is paid, in full… or he dies. Whichever comes first.” He lifted a finger and pointed at Bruce “Now, there is hope here.” Bruce looked up at that, wondering at the sly tone as he took in the smug face of the person he now loathed the most in this world.

“You can pay off everything he owes. What with interest and the late fee...” he named a number that made Bruce’s mouth drop.

“But that’s near triple of his loan!”

“Yes well, inflation rates, times are tough and _oh yeah_ , SOME ASSHOLE just BRAWLED MY MEN in the middle of MY FUCKING CLUB!” Hullum roared fists clenching and arm twitching as if he was going to strike out. He restrained himself however, clearing his throat and straitening his suit.

“Get this trash out of here.” He ordered his men then put up a hand before they could start ejecting Bruce.

“Oh, and one more thing you retarded fucking hothead… If I see you here again, without your brother’s fee, I’ll put a fucking bullet in his brain before I put one in yours. We understand each other?”

Bruce understood he was going to slaughter this man if it was last thing he did on this earth.

He nodded.

“See him out. Don’t be nice about it.”

 

Joel woke up in his own room, spread out on the floor and door not even closed. He must have passed out after last call and been tossed back in his tiny room to be out of the way. His mouth was fuzz and his limbs six times their normal weight. He knew since he was wait staff last night, that made him private room clean up this morning but he just couldn’t find it in him to move.

He had come to Los Santos, dreaming of making it big. Boy, had he taken a trip, tumble then fucking headfirst dive on the way down. Stupid, naïve, fresh out of high school, dreamer listened to some oil tongued ‘agent’ that said he could get Joel a break in part if only Joel supplied the backing cash. Now here he was. Some breakaway role he had.

He scoffed at himself and sighed wondering if he had told Adam how he’d ended up down this rabbit hole. Adam had arrived here barely out of the breaking phase only four months after Joel had settled into his new life. The two youngest at the time, they had naturally been drawn together until they found that their personality’s, such as they could express secretly, matched each other.

Joel giggled again when he remembered seeing Adam in that stupid barely their costume. A beanie and a tail and they call that dressing up? He knew Adam would welcome his ribbing just as Joel did when he had been forced to strap on those ridiculous flamingo wings. It made it seem like an idiotic high school drama project, not the stripping away of their dignity. Hmm maybe that did make this high school.

He laughed again then groaned as he started to sit himself up. He must be still buzzing or maybe it was the fact that he didn’t feel any fresh bruises or aches. He managed to sit up and moved his tongue around trying to dispel the fuzz when he heard someone in his doorway.

“You alright for clean-up? I can cover for you.” Nicks soft voice still made Joel wince and he put his hands on his head.

“Oh, I’ll be fine. Just a slightly stronger buzz this morning. Man, I got to remember to cut back when I haven’t been eating.” He complained half-heartedly. He did try to use the bare minimum to numb himself but sometimes his own mishealth surprised him.

“Joel… What do you remember from last night?” Nick asked slowly his tone careful. Joel found the switch to his eyelids and worked it now, looking up at his fellow and rubbing the back of his neck.

“What? What do you mean? Did something happen?” Nicks eyes were bloodshot, but to be fair, since Greg had been taken, they had pretty much stayed that way. Still for the grieving dancer to look at _him_ with sympathy… Oh god, what now?!

“ah man, I didn’t want to be the one to- “Nick let out a long breath then gestured asking permission to enter which Joel gave, nick making the door askew behind him before sitting down near Joel, “Boss dosed you last night. Heavy. I’m surprised you can even sit right now man.”

Joel just stared at him, his arm falling as he mentally assessed his body, realising he had mistaken ‘numb’ for ‘uninjured’. But there was more.

“Just before you were passed around, Adam was taken to the cooler. He’s not back yet either. I’m so sorry man, I can cover for you if you need, you guys did for me when Greg… well I owe you guys…”

Joel blinked rapidly then he just shut down, letting himself fall to the side, nick crying out something softly but it not registering with the curly haired man at all. Adam was in the cooler and if he wasn’t back, chances are he wasn’t coming back ever. The cooler was a punishment, a small lockbox of ice. You went in to ‘cool off’ for an hour or two. An overnight stay would mean Adam was…

“Gone?” Joel tested the taste of the word, eyebrows furrowing in confusion.

Nick sighed, seeing that nothing he could say or do would help the man. So, he did what Adam and Joel had done for him when nick had his own break down. He covered.

He picked Joel up and placed him in the bed before he left, all but shutting the door behind him as he went to do the two-person job by himself. When he was done, he’d stir Joel for house call but until then, Joel had a moment or two, too process.

In his bed now, Joel stared at the bottom of the top bunk. He wouldn’t survive without Adam. He just couldn’t.

_“Want me to do that?” the new boy, Adam had asked in a whisper, the two of them not supposed to communicate while stocking the alcohol behind bar. Joel was trying to lift a heavy box but though life had blessed him with good looks, charming personality and all the confidence to get in trouble, it hadn’t given him the base upper body strength it had given this guy._

_He had nodded, a little wary of gestures of kindness. There was a look out for yourself first vibe among the dancers and so the offer of help was unexpected. All Adam did however was lift the box onto the bench and left Joel be._

_At lunch, Joel poked at his ration morosely. No one cared about his peanut allergy and so he had to miss out on lunch and most likely dinner, this pasta riddled with the things. He was considering eating it anyway, but dyeing via shock didn’t seem the nicest or dignified way to go. And he wanted some dignity in his death since it was lacking in his life._

_The new guy sat beside him much to his disgust until he felt something poke at his thigh under the table. He glanced down and saw an energy bar being waved at him. When he looked up to the new guy, Adam hadn’t returned it, just eating mechanically, mindful of a swollen jaw. Joel gave a tiny nod and the bar was slid into his waist line and Adam licked his fork, and stood up leaving without a word._

_Before set, Joel ambushed new guy in his room, not walking over the line but sticking his head in._

_“OK, I got to know. Where did you get it?” he asked, the mystery of the bar frustrating him._

_“I was hit by a nuclear energy bar truck and it’s my superpower that once a year I can materialise one but only if I am in a bar.” Adam hadn’t even looked up from his application of makeup on his side, trying to cover the bruising there, his voice perfectly deadpan. Joel had reared back a little, surprised at both the humour and the energy. After a moment of silence, he clicked his tongue at Adam, making him look up._

_“Would you believe my super power is that I can fly, but only while falling?”_

_Adams lips twitched and his eyes sparkled in a way that matched Joel’s._

_“You any good with this crap?” he asked, holding out the makeup. Joel scoffed dramatically tipping his head._

_“Honey, please… when I’m done with you, they’re going to think sparkles are your natural skin tone.”_

Adam lay in the tiny lock up space, curled almost in half, alone with just his thoughts and the voices pressing in on him.

_You’re going to die now_

_You’ll be forgot in here_

_You’ll go mad_

_You already are mad!_

_Crazy, defective, ugly child_

_Slut, stupid, weak_

_Can you do nothing, right?_

_Forgotten Adam_

_Unwanted Adam_

_Ugly Adam_

_Unneeded Adam_

_Useless Adam_

Around and around and around they went as Adam leaked from his eyes and stared wide-eyed at nothing in the pitch-black. Cooler had been better, his body shutting down and everything slowing. Peaceful, relative quick death.

But they had pulled him out, scorched him with cool water, scrubbed his skin away and shoved him in this hole.

If only he had a way to die.

No one was going to save him.

**_I’ll save you!_ **

Hisses in his mind at a different voice. Adam twitched, his mind dredging up the fuzzy memory trying to preserve itself from Adams crumbling sanity.

**_Adam! I’m coming for you!_ **

It had sounded like… Bruce… but that wasn’t possible. Bruce shouldn’t have any idea of where Adam was or what he had done. Adam had traded everything to fix his brother and give him a fighting start at life. Bruce didn’t deserve to have a fucked up, mind melted, sex toy for a brother. No, this was just Adam slipping further into his madness.

He hugged his knees tighter, digging his nails into skin.

And yet…

The boss is furious. Why? Adam had done everything he had been asked. He had performed and he had submitted. He had done nothing wrong. And yet he was being punished.

No, it wasn’t possible, it just was not possible.

Insane.

_Insane_

He was insane.

_Your insane_

That’s all this was, was more of Adams mind putting out hope only to snatch it from him at the last moment.

_Your looney tunes slut boy_

The voices laughed.

 

Agonizing pain was Adams to endure when he was finally let out to stretch full. Every single muscle roared in terrible pain, he was blind with it. Expert hands knew just how to work his body into a semblance of order, pinches on the inside of his arm and then a rough hand leading him by the hair, uncaring if Adam still hadn’t gotten control of his legs back.

“Here you are Sir.”

“Oh good, give him a seat please Kimball.”

Adam was shoved into a chair and he really couldn’t even think straight right now. His mind was open and vulnerable, empty of anything but his pain and his depression. He didn’t even register what room he was in but the assumption could be the boss’s office.

“Adam, Adam, Adam…” The boss mouthing his true name would have made him wet himself if he had anything left in his bladder. On top of everything else he was severely dehydrated.

“I’m not a very happy man today Adam.” If everything else was hard to focus on, the boss was cut clear from the rest. He was in one of his dark suits with a crisp white shirt the showed just two tiny spots of red just to the side of his blue tie. His eyes, cold and empty, were the same blue his son shared, Matt’s softer and more full. Those eyes were locked on Adam as the boss came to stand before the broken man in the chair.

“Adam… Why are you always trying to fuck me?” He asked casually, putting his hands together fingertip, to fingertip, gazing at Adam over them. When he said nothing more, Adam assumed he was waiting on an answer and cold sweat broke out on his brow as he didn’t know what to say.

“I-I h-haven’t- “He tried when the silence had gone on too long and flinched when the boss slapped his hands-on Adams thighs, his face dangerously close.

“You have! You took my money out on false pretences! There was never any business start-up, you lied to get the cash for your brother! Well guess what? Your brother came by last night!”

Time stopped for Adam. Bruce had come for him? Bruce had been here? So, he wasn’t insane, he had heard Bruce’s voice. Warmth started to spread out from his heart, the cold, deep, buried parts of him coming to life. Inside the shell he had become, Adam Kovic stirred at the knowledge that Bruce had called out to him, told him he was coming for his brother.

“Oh, I see you remember that huh? You remember how he tore my bar apart in the process?”

Bruce did what?

Adam cried out when a hard hand snatched his chin, fingers digging in painfully.

“Trying to be ‘rescued’ huh? Thought your big brother would come get you out before I got my money back out of your useless scarred fucking hide huh?” Adam was weak, so very weak from the heavy doses of drugs, to his time in the cooler to however long he spent cramped in lock up. It was ridiculously easy for this older man to beat him senseless in the chair.

He continued to lay into Adam until a particularly hard hit sent him sprawling over the side of the chair. Adam stayed there, panting in pain even as Hullum stumbled back, his people springing to life, hurrying over to treat his bruised knuckles and offer a towel to wipe flecks of Adams blood from his face.

“Get him up.” Hullum ordered and hard hands pulled Adam back to upright in his chair, his vision even more dazed as before but focused on the boss once more.

“Fuck I needed that.” The grey-haired man sighed, leaning up against his desk as his staff fell back, his hands tended too.

“See Adam? You’re my punch bag. You’re my stress relief. You’re my doll for the foreseeable future.” He dropped his chin and smiled at Adam cruelly, the younger man unable to think much besides absorbing the words spoken to him, “Forget about your brother. He fought hard to get to you sure, but once I realised who he was and what he wanted, I showed him straight to you.”

Adams stomach rebelled and he lurched forward, hands catching his shoulders from behind as he retched nothing but bile at the image Bruce must have seen. The boss confirmed his worst fears in a voice that sounded way too pleased with itself.

“Yes Adam. He saw you, fucked open, a Dirty messy slut with a stupid smile on your face. You remember that? Do you remember when you saw us? You begged to fuck us. You begged for blow. You whimpered for it and Your brother, well… He was disgusted. Rightly so don’t you think? He had come to save you Adam. But we all know you’re not really Adam anymore, are you Schling?”

Adam knew it. He knew he was no good. That’s what the voices have told him since this nightmare begun. If Bruce had seen him like that, strung out, high and used, then he had no doubt he had been abandoned. Boss was right. Adam was dead.

“What are you Schling? Are you a man? Or are you my good boy?”

“I’m your good boy…”

“Yes, you are. And good boys get painkillers and clean up and some blow to take home to their bunks.” Boss sounded overly cheerful as he spoke to Adam who was swaying in his seat, his vision now a tunnel in which he stared at Hullums shoes, barely registering the change of tone to serious, “Fix his ass up. Then put him back in bunks. And Kimball? see to it he gets a proper rest. I can’t have good leverage just keel over.”

“yes sir.”

“Adam? Adam?” Adam didn’t respond, knew it was a trick, “Schling?”

He tried to look up and groaned an acknowledgement.

“If that brother of yours comes back, even if it’s just to spit on the shame he has of a sibling, you come straight to one of the guards, won’t you?”

“Y-yes…”

“Good boy.”

Adam passed out to the praise.


	6. Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce needs to be sure his brother was still alive, but he can't go himself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, the begining of the end of this crappy chapter in their lives!  
> angst and all the bad but not as bad as it has been.   
> enjoy this because things are going to start turning around soon

Matt and James sat together in the club, feeling sick and nervous to be here. There should be no way that they could be connected to Bruce, but still… the danger was there. Bruce had been thrown out beaten harshly that if Lawrence hadn’t already called James when he had gotten kicked, there would have been no way Bruce could have been carried to the car.

James had never seen Bruce so hurt. Sure, he had seen him beaten before, how could he not when his best friend was a professional boxer? But Bruce’s spirit was crushed, the ridiculous endless positivity run out. He had curled in on himself when they placed him on the bed and had simply cried.

So here they were, his friends, off to check that Bruce’s brother hadn’t been killed because of Bruce’s stupid short sighted attempt to get to him. So far it didn’t look good, they had been there for two hours now and nothing. They were getting desperate enough that soon Peake would get up and request Schlings services. They didn’t want to do that in case who gets to see Adam is being monitored, but they couldn’t go back to Bruce without any news.

Matt especially was determined to help. He felt horrible guilt for what he had done even though everyone but Bruce had assured him he had done nothing wrong. If he hadn’t requested time with Adam it would have been someone else and they would most likely have been less considerate then Peake had been. Still the shorter sniper had made a promise to himself that he would stop using services like this one for the human contact he needed.

He had friends now.

The Dancer on stage was so slight that James wondered how he didn’t snap in half from some of the moves he was doing. He was undoubtedly beautiful, and perhaps would have been handsome if he had been fed. No amount of makeup could hide the bruises decorating his back and hips, James sick to see them there. The crowd however, seemed to like it, calling horrible things about painting his skin for him.

Still no sign of Schling so after this curled hair dancer stumbled from stage, Peake turned to his friend, telling him he would go request Schling. James nodded, his attention caught by two women whispering together just past his table closer to the stage.

“We could share him. Did you see his skin? So lovely and soft.”

“Oh I know, I heard they supply some toys, I bet we could put a smiley face on his back.”

James felt his stomach turn and he jerked his head away, trying to tune them out once he realised what they were talking about. James was a hitman and he was learning how much fun that could be. But he wasn’t a cruel man or a mad one. His targets deserved death most of the time or near enough. And he never strung out the torture. He couldn’t imagine getting pleasure from hurting his bed partner.

He got up and walked over to where Peake had disappeared into the private area. James hoped Peake had managed to get Schling. He was tempted to ask himself but seeing as he was not a regular and Schling hadn’t been on display yet, it would be suspicious. So he did something else that surprised himself.

“Is Spunkie Bruester available?” He found himself asking the bald-headed manager who looked him up and down and sneered.

“Sure, but for you, you’ll pay up front.” James frowned but pulled out his card, nodding.

“Fine with me.” He said and after the card was swiped and his balance cleared and put into debt, the manager smiled and became the image of friendliness.

“Right this way sir.” He guided him to a room, opening the door and swinging it wide for James.

“Your entertainment will be here shortly, please make yourself comfortable, there are supplies in the cupboards and the drawers for you to use. If you have any trouble finding anything, ask the Toy and He’ll either find it for you or request it. Tonight, we ask you do not break the skin of the product or cause anything more permanent then bruising.”

He gave a little head bow and left James who hadn’t turned around during that little speech, afraid to show the fury on his face. God, no wonder Bruce lost his shit. If James saw someone he cared about treated like this, he wouldn’t have been able to just walk away either. He had no idea what he was going to do now, this whole thing had been spare of the moment. He just hadn’t wanted this poor man to go to those cruel women.

In hindsight, it was stupid and he needed to text Peake what he had done. But when the door opened and in strode the curly haired man from the stage, he knew he had done the right thing.

“Hello sailor.” Spunkie drawled and came close, putting his hands-on James chest and pressing his body against his. James gently took his upper arms in hand, feeling how frail they were in his more powerful grip and wondered if this man eats at all.

“Ok, back up a little friend. What’s your name?” James wasn’t sure what he was going to do with the service he had purchased but he sure as shit wasn’t going to use this guy for sex. James has never been less turned on in his life.

“Sorry sir, if I was too forward. How can I service you this evening?” The man backed up as ordered, ducking his head and all that charming confidence became simpering submissiveness.

“Hey, it’s cool, it’s just… ahh… is there snacks in here?” James whipped his head around until the dancer moved to the cupboard and opened it revealing a minifridge.

“There are charges for eating the snacks in here sir.” He warned and James shrugged.

“Like a hotel service huh? Well what you got? What catches your eye?” He came to look in the fridge with the slight man who hid his confusion well.

“it is up to sir. We have…” he walked James threw the fridge, James rejecting all the fancy foods and grabbing the more normal stuff like cucumber finger sandwiches and chocolate balls. He and the man grabbed the appropriate plates and retreated to the bed, James getting in and asking if the dancer would like to sit with him.

“If sir wishes.”

“James.”

“Sir?”

“My name is James. And you still didn’t give me yours.”

“Spunkie si-james.” James shook his head and patted the bed so Spunkie would sit. He pressed the sandwiches into long fingers and mimed eating with a smile. As the dancer took a hesitant bite, his obedience stronger than the taboo not to eat the guest’s food, James spoke to him.

“I’m pretty sure you weren’t born Spunkie Bruester, unless you come from a long line of strippers. In which case I totally respect your heritage and as you can see I come from a proud heritage of circus folk, mostly trapeze.”

He saw humour spark in the man’s eyes at his lame joking but it did not reach his face. Clearly James was not acting anything like Spunkie was used too or expecting. He decided to be upfront about his intentions, to do nothing, and hopefully that can relax the guy.

“I’m not going to touch you Spunkie.” He said softly, seeing his words weren’t really understood, “I’m not going to have sex with you. In fact, let’s just both keep our dicks tucked away huh? I have no idea if your circumcised or not and I’d like to preserve a little of the mystery with my friends.”

Spunkie dared raise a single eyebrow, quivering in fear for even that much of daring to ask a question. James chuckled softly and gave Spunkie another sandwich.

“eat up buddy, my treat.”

“Sir, if you- “

“James.”

“…James…What do you wish to do with me if not have me please you?”

James cocked his head at the guy and gave a small soft smile, “I wish to watch you eat something before you collapse into a pile of dry bones. Then I wish to talk with you.”

“About what?”

“About anything at all Spunkie. Consider this your free pass for as long as I can afford it or my phone rings.”

 

Matt was warned that Schling was recovering from a rough special and only his reputation as a regular that never marked the men, was he allowed Schlings service. Peake had been born into a gang, his parents as decent folks as they could be for a meth cook and a gun runner. They did these jobs because it’s the only way they knew how to make money, never touching any drugs themselves and keeping Matt as far from it as possible. They weren’t successful so Matt had seen some things in his life that were bad.

Adam was one of those things. He lay on the bed, every inch of skin a different colour, his face swollen and cheek split and stitched up. His eyes were black and closed, one of his hands bandaged and around his chest was also bound. The worst part was at the sound of the door, he pulled himself up onto his side, looked up to Peake with a dazed grin and patted the bed.

“Care to join me sir?” he purred and Peake hoped the man was high to sound so happy when he was obviously broken. He checked the door was locked then he came forward, laying carefully on the bed, gently taking Adam into his arms and hugging him as firmly as he could without hurting him any more they he had been.

“Adam, we are not doing a damn thing today but laying here and resting.” The man in his arms flinched at his own name, and matt held him a little closer.

“sh, it’s ok, I’m not going to hurt you, you know I won’t.” he tried to reassure but Adam was quaking and so matt let him go, not wanting to hold him against his will. Adam shrunk back shaking his head.

“I’m Schling, Schling sir.”

“No, your Adam. Adam Kovic. Your Brother Bruce green sent me here to make sure you were ok.”

Adam shook his head hard, placing hands against his ears and Peake cried for this poor broken man.

“No, no, you’re not real, shut up stop talking to me!” he shrieked the last word, making Peake put up his hands, his stomach turning to think someone might come in. He shouldn’t be too worried; the guards don’t really care for cries of pain from these rooms unless someone called for them directly.

“Adam please, I am real I promise, here.” He snatched the hand that didn’t have bandaging and placed it to his chest over his heart.

“No, no, no, no my brother hates me, he’s disgusted. I’m rotten, rotten, rotten.” Adam sobbed, trying to pull his hand back, unable to stand the warmth and kindness burning him. Peake realised he had pushed too hard to fast so he backed off, putting his hands up and speaking softly.

“Ok, Schling, calm down. You’re ok.” Adam sobbed and huddled at the head of the bed now he had his hands back and wrapped them around his head. He was still talking to himself.

“Shut up please shut the fuck up, I know, I know, please I can’t take it, please be silent please…”

Matt was at a loss of what to do, no idea how to move forward from here. He was never supposed to interact with Adam but there was just no other way of finding out if he still lived without asking for him. Now he had an hour to kill with this shattered human.

Then a brainwave came to him. If Adam wouldn’t believe Matt, then maybe he’d believe a different voice.

Adam couldn’t stop the clambering of the voices in his head. They overlapped, shouting and laughing and tearing his brain to pieces. He wanted to sniff back the blessed white powder but that was forbidden to him but in small doses right now. Not enough to stop the snap of his mind when this regular called him by his true name, spoke of his brother who had left him here, disgusted by what Adam had let himself become.

There was no going back for him ever. He was just what the boss wanted. A toy and an empty-headed shell.

“ _Adam? Adam, can you hear me? Peake? Can he hear me?”_

“Yeah Bruce you’re on speaker.”

“ _Adam, listen to me. I’m going to get you out of there. This is my friend, we are going to pay your marker and free you. I promise Adam, god I love you please Adam talk to me. Adam?_ ”

“He’s here Bruce, just listening.”

Adam was frozen, the voices in his head simmering down as everything in him focused on his brother’s voice. Real or not, he didn’t care. He hadn’t heard that voice in so long and now here it was, coming from a tiny hand held device that came closer to his huddle.

“ _Adam, I’m so fucking sorry. I’m so sorry. God, I never wanted you to be hurt, we were meant to look out for one another and I dropped the fucking ball and I’ll never stop ever trying to fix what I’ve done_.” Bruce sounded so sad, his voice breaking and he sounded like he was crying. That wasn’t right because why else did Adam do this, trick a boss into giving him money, if not to make sure Bruce had a happy life.

“What are you crying about?” Adam asked quietly, cutting through Bruce’s guilty speech.

“ _What?”_

“He wants to know what your crying about.” Matt passed on, trying to move closer to the huddle that was Adam so they could hear each other better.

“ _You! I’m crying about you Adam!”_

“Why?”

“ _Why? Because you matter Adam. Don’t you know that anymore?_ ”

“You hate me. Boss told me. You saw me…” Adam was unfolding his face ashamed and Matt shuffled forward with his phone, carefully placing it in Adams hands, watching as Adam lay down, bringing the phone closer to his mouth.

“ _I don’t hate you Adam. Never hate you. I love you and I’m coming for you alright? I just need you to be strong a little longer. Just hold out for us ok? I got lots of friends, and they’re your friends too._ ”

Peake gave a soft little wave, Adam eyeing him warily as he listened to Bruce,

_“That sick bastard cannot own you Adam. You’re not just his fucking object. You’re Adam Fucking Kovic, Fucking remember that. We are brothers and no one can beat us down remember?”_

“Bruce… I’m no- I’m not- you don’t want me if you knew everything I’ve done.”

“ _I’m telling you now, I don’t give a shit. I don’t give a flying fuck what you’ve done Adam or what’s been done to you. It doesn’t effect who you are. You’re my brother Adam and I will get you out of there.”_

Adam started to cry again and this time when Matt hugged him, he didn’t flinch back, sobbing with the phone clutched so tight in his hand there was a chance it would shatter.

 

An hour was up and Joel knew that first, having kept an eye on the time piece. It had been the strangest hour he had spent with a customer. They had eaten their way through the fridge, James waving off the cost, making sure Joel ate the most. His stomach was uncomfortably full but it was the best meal he had, had in days.

They had sat on the bed, food spread around them and chatted, simply chatted like Joel was a regular person. They spoke of non-dangerous subjects like the movies they watched as children or the stupidest outfits James had worn for fun. He had told Joel recently he had dressed as a nurse _for fun_ , just to cheer up his finance who had fallen ill.

Joel could hardly understand that anymore. Once that would have been something he would do. Now he couldn’t comprehend dressing in something because he _wanted_ to and not because he _had_ to. What’s more, James showed him a phone, they had changed a little since Joel had been caught by his debt. They had games on them now and there were different types of music besides the raunchy tunes Joel heard every single day. He wasn’t sure what a Beyoncé was, but he already loved her.

“James? Our times almost up.” He pointed out and James looked at the timer himself and sighed.

“Damn. I better go out and check on my friend.” He sounded disappointed and Joel found he didn’t want this to end. When James left, it was still early enough that he’d face another customer or two. He didn’t have any hopes that they’ll be the same pleasant surprise James had been.

“are you sure… Sure you don’t need my services?” Joel asked hesitantly. He’d take another hour with James, he’d rather have sex with this funny, kind man than whoever would be next.

“Sorry spunks, I’m sorry I can’t give you a longer break but I do have to go. Peake’s probably done with Schling by now- “

“Schling? Your friend is using Schling?” Joel couldn’t help the concern colouring his tone and James eyebrows furrow in response to the unexpectant question.

“ah, yeah, hopefully. He went to request but I don’t know whether he got in. Why? Is Schling alive? Is he ok?”

“Please, your friend, is he like you?” Joel asked urgently unsure when or how he got the courage but he was seated in James lap, his legs either side of James hips, his weak hands grabbing James shirt.

“Yes! Whoa Spunkie, calm down. I promise, my friend is just as gentle as me. Gentler even, the man is part puppy I promise.”

A knock on the door startled him and they looked up to see a guard look in.

“Sir? Time is up.”

Joel didn’t react, these touches more familiar as James slid hands into his pants and grabbed his ass as he gave the guard a cocky grin.

“I’ll pay for another hour. Spunkie here has stamina.” The guard nodded to that, eyes wandering over the intimate way Joel was pressed into James.

“No problem sir, Spunkie has no reservations tonight. Take your time.” He backed out and James immediately withdrew his hands, confusing Joel once again.

“Sorry Spunkie, I promised I wouldn’t touch you like that and I broke it. Can you forgive me?”

Joel didn’t dignify that with an answer. His body was made to be grabbed like that. It didn’t even register as anything bad anymore.

“Please, James, what is your friend doing with Schling?” He needed to know, Adam had come back when Joel didn’t think he would. But he had come back more damaged then Joel had ever seen a dancer. Saying things Adam never would have said before. Mumbling to himself about being property and a ‘good boy’ and refusing to answer Joel when he said Adams name.

“What I’m doing with you Joel. Talking, eating, not touching.” Joel’s eyes welled past his control as he listened and before he could stop he broke. He sobbed, crumbling into a thousand shattered pieces in this kind strangers lap. It was too much, way too much to hope that kindness was being extended to not just himself but his best friend as well.

“Oh Spunkie, come here man.” James gathered up the slighter man in his muscular arms, rocking him and cooing into his hair.

“Hey, hey, let it out. Let it out. You won’t be punished for this. I got you man, I got you.” Given permission, Joel stopped fighting the tears and truly let go as he hadn’t in all his time caught up in Hullums trap. Huge ugly cry’s that made him sick but a cleansing feeling was stealing through his body. All throughout his break, James held him tight, making him feel safe as he had not in however long he had been here.

When they finally died down into hiccups, he shifted, sitting up slightly so James moved back still keeping arms around him but a small amount of space between them.

“Why are you doing this for us?” Joel croaked out and James shrugged.

“Because I’m a nice guy? Because I saw your bruising and I just knew this isn’t right.”

“If you really want to do something right, you need to get Schling out of here.” Joel took the chance, telling James what he feared, after all if this was a trap it wasn’t like the boss could double kill Joel, “He’s not going to last. The boss is coming down hard on him. I don’t know why but he’s being used more often by the higher ups. Even our friend can’t do anything to protect him. I’m so scared he’ll die soon.”

“they’re hurting him?” James asked for clarification and Joel nodded, face drawn and solemn.

“Every night, after service. They have been since he came back from the cooler four nights ago.” James didn’t know what the cooler was so Joel had to explain. The more Joel spoke the more James heart sunk. By the sounds of it, they didn’t have time to gather enough money to rescue Adam. They were already tapped out by repaying Elyse’s debt and the expensive visits here. They needed something big if they were going to get enough money quick enough.

“Spunks…What’s your debt?” James asked the thin man when he fell quiet. Joel looked up to him, his eyes shining again.

“My debt doesn’t matter James. Please, if you really want to help, then please get my friend out.”

James went to argue but his phone rung and he answered seeing Peake’s caller ID.

“ _He’s alive. Not doing well but alive. Where are you?”_

“In one of the rooms with a friend.”

“ _James!”_

“Not like that Peake! Come on man, have more faith in me than that.”

_“well, whatever you’re doing, we got to go.”_

“I’ll be out in a minute.” James hung up and gave Joel a sad smile.

“I got to go spunks. But I promise, I’ll be back. Until then, you’re not going to tell anyone about tonight, are you?”

A bit of that charming humour returned to Joel’s face as he fixed his mask back in place.

“What a client says and does in this room is always kept private.” He assured James with a grin, getting off the bed and starting to tidy up so the next customer will be satisfied. He was surprised when James hugged him from behind, his face pressed into Joel’s neck.

“I-I’m sorry Spunkie. I’m sorry I can’t take you with me right now.” Joel frowned, twisting slightly, his mask slipping again as this man got under his defences with his kindness.

“James, you barely know me.” He murmured and James squeezed just a little tighter.

“Does that matter? You don’t deserve this life. No one does. Good bye Spunkie, thanks for the great talk. I’ll think of you whenever I watch golden girls I promise.” And then he was gone, leaving Joel standing there stunned and feeling more alone than ever.

 

Adam argued with the voices in his head.

It was Bruce

_Bruce hates you_

No, he doesn’t, he is risking everything for me

_That’s because he doesn’t know the slut you really are_

Shut up, I don’t need to hear this

_Your nothing Adam Nothing but a hole for the boss to rent out_

No, no, I’m Bruce’s brother

_Bruce’s whore brother_

_Bruce’s druggie brother_

_Bruce’s broken brother_

But still his brother

_He’ll be sick when he looks at you_

I don’t care

_You care slut, don’t deny it_

_You want someone to love you_

_Care for you_

_Smile at you_

_They won’t_

_You know what you are_

_Useless_

_Ugly_

I got a deal for you

_Is it more sex for blow whore?_

_You are crazy, can’t fuck a voice_

_But you’d give it a try wouldn’t you tramp_

Shut the fuck up and listen to me for once!

_Oh, slut growing balls huh?_

What do you want from me? What do you ask for when you’re not yelling at me?

_Blood?_

_Is the offer blood?_

_Going to kill yourself?_

_Going to slice, slice, slice?_

Oh, there’ll be blood… just not ours…

Adam smiled to himself as the guard collected him for his now nightly visit to the boss.


	7. accedient

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i couldn't think of a good summary but defiently triggers for rape and drug abuse here  
> Also a death but not anyone i think you'll cry about  
> Fuck dereks an asshole and it's only a matter of who and how he dies at this point.

Adam lay on the bottom bunk, sore beyond belief but happy in his high. Joel was sitting at his feet, long legs folded on the bed and back against the wall. He was also high, everything floating away for them both until they were just empty of pain, only the wonderful buzz of the drugs in their system remaining.

“Hot dogs. Remember them?” Adam asked Joel who grunted an affirmative.

“Sun bathing. God I’d probably combust now.”

“We should go to the beach.”

“Yeah we should totally go to the beach.” Joel agreed both of them laughing at themselves. They couldn’t go to the beach, they couldn’t go anywhere. They were stuck here in this building until they died.

Unless Bruce came through.

It had been weeks since Bruce had found Adam and they had started up a secret dialogue. Every now and then, one of Bruce’s friends would hire Schling and Adam would spend an hour wrapped around a forbidden phone. He also learnt about Bruce’s friends in this way.

James was funny and kind, always upbeat and positive. His skills lay in the hunt, the stalk and the kill of targets. He was a hitman by trade and took joy in ending life’s in unique ways. He had a soulmate in Elyse, a woman of humour. She was sweet and Adam liked when she was the one to hire him for an hour, laying with his head in her lap and having her stroke his hair as he spoke with Bruce.

Lawrence was jaded for one so young and the most negative. He liked to complain about everything under the sun and point out all the flaws in any plan Bruce and Adam tried to make. He also taught Adam lots of things, things about the outside world and about technology. He was also the one who helped Adam treat his injures as best he could, his face hard but his fingers soft.

Peake was a quiet support, a steady rock for Adam to lean on. He didn’t speak much and he made a point to never touch Adam without his permission. Adam sat him down one day, for once ignoring Bruce so he could explain to Matt and his brother both how he wasn’t angry or upset with Peake. In fact, he had looked forward to Peake’s visits, knowing he would be treated gently and not have to submit for the man.

Peake and Adam cried together after that conversation.

“Hang gliding. Ever heard of hang gliding?” Joel muttered after a pause in talk made Adam realise he had drifted into thoughts of his brother again. Guilt twisted inside him, cutting through his buzz as he remembered that in the miracle Bruce could earn enough money to free Adam, Joel would be left behind. He pushed that from his mind to answer his friend.

“course I have. It’s when crazy people throw themselves from high places right?”

“Adam,” Adam flinched still at his own name, terrified to hear it spoken by anyone since the boss came down hard on him every night, “what are we but crazy people? Let’s fly man, let’s fly just fly away.” Joel started to sing and Adam looked over his shoulder to see Joel raise his thin arms up like wings.

_Start with his blood_

_He’ll thank you for it_

_Kill him Adam_

_Look at that neck, so fragile_

“Stop it. I promised and I’ll deliver, shut up.” Adam growled to the voices, dismayed his high was fading already. He had made a deal with his own fractured psyche but they were growing impatient. Still, by talking to them and acknowledging the voices, Adam was gaining a measure of control over them. He needed it since his rations were being carefully monitored.

Joel knew when Adam started muttering to himself, it was time to go. He knew something was wrong deep in his friend, but he never pressed. He was just here for Adam as Adam was for him.

“Joel wait.” Adam said as Joel started to unfold himself in preparation to leave. He sat up and put a cautious hand on Joel’s thigh.

“Joel, do you want to die?” he asked seriously and Joel blinked through his buzz, not alarmed, not able to be with the drugs in his system but confused.

“What kind of question is that?” he asked and Adam sighed shaking his head.

“If death is your only option for freedom. Would you want that?” Adam pressed, shifting closer. Joel couldn’t think about death right now. His brain was fuzz and his limbs pleasantly heavy.

“There is no freedom Adam. Not unless someone pays the price. I know how much I’m worth Adam. How about you?” Adam let Joel go, thinking on what his friend had said. How much was Adam worth?

_Nothing_

_Pigs spit_

“shut up, I’m thinking here.”

_Oh, slut is thinking, sh_

_Can’t disturb the deep thought of a moron_

“You realise right that as voices in my head, you are me and therefore your calling yourself a moron?”

_… n-nah ah…_

Adam was getting the hang of talking with his voices now. He got up and checked the hall, service was winding down and until he was requested, he had no more dances tonight. No sign of manager or guards so he shut his door, giving the illusion of privacy as he lifted his mattress and pulled out the papers for the jewellery store heist he had worked on months back.

He hadn’t added to it in a long time, as hope spiralled into the ether and he had stopped believing he could organise something to free himself. But now he had Bruce, Lawrence, Peake, James, Elyse all on the outside. All with the appropriate skills to pull of such a plan. If only he could get the plans to them.

A knock on the door made him shove the papers out of sight and roll across the floor into a kneel by his chest of identical uniforms.

“Schling? My father wishes to see you.” Matt Hullum poked his head in, the only one who would give Adam the curtesy of a door knock. Adam tried to still his trembles as he nodded. Matt sighed and came fully in, closing the door behind him.

_Oh how about him?_

_His blood will do_

_Kill him now!_

“Schling, he’s going to get bored of you soon, I promise. Just keep doing what you’re doing. He’s already losing interest, he’s shut up about the incident.” Adam wanted Matt to stop talking and found his excuse in the shading on Matts face.

“Run into a door knob?” he asked and Matt lifted fingers to touch his cheek, flushing slightly.

“New apprenticeship. As long as I don’t die, Father doesn’t mind what happens to ‘toughen’ me up. Huh, burns is pleased as punch I can tell you that.”

“Matt, why don’t you just fall in line?” Adam asked, confused as to why someone who didn’t have to be brutalised, continued to defy.

_Because he isn’t a useless whore like you_

_You give in because your weak_

“Because I don’t want to become my father.” Matt said quietly then shook himself, face hardening into the mask he wore for his father.

“Come on, we can’t keep him waiting.” Adam nodded and gulped, his hands shaking as he changed quickly into a fresh outfit. He followed matt out and kept his head down, not looking as other dancers averted their eyes out of respect to Matt and trying to give Adam some decency.

“I don’t know what were in for, but Father requested I get you personally, I may be made to stay.” Matt warned in a whisper and Adam made no response. He was busy retreating down into himself, somewhere deep where he couldn’t be touched no matter what was done to his body.

_Now the blood?!_

No, not yet. I’d just die

_Big loss there_

Fuck you, you’d die too

_Better than staying in this head_

_Death rather than stay with you_

Just let me do this, please.

_Don’t beg us_

_Beg him_

_Slut_

“Schling! There’s my good boy! Looking better today, much faded. And I’ve had no complaints about your work or any nonsense about markers.” The boss sounded happy, coming around to put hands on Adams shoulders, the dancer keeping his eyes lowered as the boss spoke over him to his son.

“Matty, how goes learning the trade?”

“Fine father.”

“Really? Because that bruise you’ve tried to cover up says different.” The boss’s voice dropped dangerous and Adam shook even without it being directed at him.

“That’s right you little Asshole, you think I can’t recognise a bruise? After all the effort I put into these toys?” he growled at matt then Adam was stiffening to attention when one hand squeezed his shoulder, “Speaking of, go to the desk and prepare yourself.”

Adam moved at the order, finding the lube in its usual spot and doing as he had been asked. As he did, he risked glancing up at Father and son, Matt determined not to look at Adam at all. Hullum senior saw that and looked between the two, Adam looking away just in time not to get busted.

“What? Does that make you uncomfortable?”

“Yes father, it does actually. I don’t really want to see my father have sex.” A slap rung out and Adam looked up again seeing Matts cheek was red and his father pointing at his face angrily.

“Don’t get lippy with me boy. I like this new backbone your growing but not at me. Never at me. You’re my son and I own you as surely as I own him,” he stabbed a finger in Adams direction without looking at him, “and I own everyone else in this building, staff and product. That’s what you need to learn Matty. Absolute control. This soft heart business has no place in a boss of the Roosters. We need to be untouchable Matty. Untouchable.”

“Yes father.”

“Do you understand?”

“Yes father.”

Boss Hullum stepped back derision on his face for his son and he shook his head.

“You don’t. But don’t worry Matty, you will. I’ll see to it that any weakness is pulled out of you.” His father moved towards the desk and Adam put his head down, leaning over the desk and fighting nausea when a hand spread across his lower back.

“We don’t like weakness do we Schling?” Boss asked him, Adam not knowing how to answer. Silence was correct in any case as he was petted down his spine, the gesture the opposite of comforting from this man.

“See Matty? When a good bitch knows their place, you don’t have to be heavy handed with them. You think me a monster, a cruel and unforgiving man. But look, Schling here is an example of my mercy. Look how he hasn’t needed a beating in days. I’ve let him live haven’t I? I even give him the pleasure of servicing me, the most powerful man in Los Santos. A man who knows _everything_ ”

Adam almost threw up He could do nothing but stay bent over and quiet, listening hard, trying to figure out what was known and what was not. The hand turned hard, digging into his skin and Adam bit back a wince, the anger not directed at him but at Matt

“Did you think Griff and his pet coloured lunatic could keep her hidden forever?”

“F-father?” Matt sounded scared, so Adam risked looking up. Derek Hullums face was ugly as he glared at his son, the cruel hand bruising into Adams flesh the other slamming the desk.

“Yes! I know about that Bitch! You were trying to hide her from me weren’t you!? Trying to hide my grandchild away?”

“Father no!”

“Shut up Matt and I will show you how forgiving and kind I can be!” Adam was now forgotten as the boss stepped away from him and reached into a draw, pulling out a phone and tossing it at Matt.

“There! Because I love you son, I will let you talk to that incubator. You tell her to obey the men I sent to pick her up. She does that, and I may let her live after my grandchild is born. You obey me son and I may let you even have her again.”

“Father, don’t do this please.” Matt begged, tears spilling down his face as he held the phone to his heart. Adam stayed as quiet as he could, mind working over this new revelation.

“You drove me to this Matt. You’re the one who bred without my permission. Like your grandfather, I was searching for a good donor for you. But no, you went and fell in ‘love’ had to have it your way. Well now we’ll see how this child turns out. There’s another example of my mercy. If this Bastard is acceptable, then perhaps it will one day inherit all I will give to you. Maybe having a common mother will give it the spine missing in you, my worthless fucking son. Now get out of my office and if you value Griff’s life, you keep him out of my sight.”

Matt stayed still, unable to move as his father had ripped his life apart. Boss Hullum didn’t care, turning his attention to Adam. He grabbed Adams face, twisting it up so he had to look into those cold cruel eyes.

“You are a toy aren’t you?”

“yes boss.”

“toys don’t have ears, do they?”

“No boss!”

“You heard nothing didn’t you my bitch?”

“Nothing Boss! I heard nothing!”

He was thrown back onto the desk and his eyes momentarily met matts. He could see a rival hate there and Adam knew that Matt would not be aggrieved if something happened to his father.

“You still here boy? I thought you didn’t want to watch your father with his entertainment?” Boss sounded smug and Adam felt a hand on his hip and the sound of a belt being loosened. Matt held his eyes for another moment before he blinked and turned away, investigating the phone as he fled the room.

“Huh, what a spineless cretin. Just like you Schling. Maybe this child would be better than that waste of space. Won’t coddle it like I let him be coddled.” Boss spoke but didn’t want a response from Adam. Just his silence and his body.

“good boy Schling. Good boy.”

 

Adams shower could not be hot enough. He retched and scrubbed himself, unable to feel clean. Very rarely would a service make him feel this way, but when it was Boss Hullum, somehow it was more personal. Maybe because Boss didn’t pay, it wasn’t a job with him. Just another way to steal Adams humanity.

_When, when, when the blood?_

The voices were impatient for what was promised. Adam groaned and washed his mouth out, still tasting salt and that making him gag. The voices were insistent.

_Kill him! Make him dead make him empty_

“I can’t just do that. I’d never make it out of the club.” Adam murmured to the voices.

_So? He will be dead and nothing will bring him back_

“if I fuck it up, he’ll hurt me.”

_You promised blood! Where is it? Where is the blood promised!_

“You want blood? Fine. I’ll get you blood.” Adam growled as he heard a dancer shriek in pain. He got up from where he had curled on the bathroom floor, hot water making him red all over. Still dripping he exited the room to find Kimball had a slight dancer boy pressed to a wall, beating him with a meaty fist.

“Want to go home huh? Want your mummy? You work for Boss Hullum now you slut! We don’t bitch about ‘homes’ here!”

An idea came too Adam that had the voices in his head falling respectfully silent. He made a scuff noise with his foot and Kimball looked up from his beating of the newest boy to look at Adam.

“What the fuck are you looking at Schling?!” he roared and Adam put his hands up, taking two steps back. He saw Joel and Nick over Kimball’s shoulders, some other dancers gathering. The boy had his hands wrapped around the wrist of the hand at his throat, his face bloodied and eyes streaming.

“Nothing Mr Kim, sir.” He said quickly, trying to disguise the hated nickname as a slip up. He knew Kimball would pick up on it though and sure enough the manager let the boy go, straightening and pointing at the wet naked man.

“The fuck did you just call me?”

“Mr KimBALL sir, please sir Mr kimBall!” the panic wasn’t hard to fake, the manger storming towards him as Adam retreated back into the showers. He was followed and his last sight was of Joel kneeling by the gasping boy where he had collaspsed.

Then Kimball was in the room with him, slamming him against a wall, the shower head Adam had been using still running to the side of them, the floor wet.

“What’s my name Schling?”

“Kimball, Kimball!”

“that’s right! Not Kim, Not kimmy! Not Kimmy cat! KIMBALL!” Adams head rung as Kimball pulled his head back and slammed it against the tiled wall. Every dancer knew how sensitive Kimball was about his name. It was the only way Adam could think to get Kimball enraged enough to let off the new kid and follow Adam into the room.

“You got that bitch?” Kimball snarled and Adam nodded franticly, his hands grabbing at Kimball’s upper arms as his head was held in a crushing grip.

“That’s right Schling, I’ll make you remember. You think you’re so great because you’re the bosses current favorited? I’ll make you scream MY name.” Adam was twisted and pressed against the shower wall, Kimball pressed up against his back, one hand on the back of Adams neck and the other fiddling with his own pants.

_Blood?_

Blood.

Calm spread through his body as for the first time, Adam and his voices were in agreement. His heart beat even out and something akin to a high spread through his limbs. He heard the pants hit the ground and Adam was being pressed into. For the first time, he truly didn’t care as he was thrust against, shifting his foot slightly so it was near the ankle behind him.

A small pressure and the ankle buckled, Kimball falling against him.

“Watch your foot your fucking idiot!” Was snarled in his ear and his head slammed again. Kimball was a cruel man, not much better than the boss. He enjoyed his job beating the dancers into line, and Adam knew Kimball hurt them for fun at times. This was it, the first step to freedom.

 Adam calmly just readjusted the angle, Kimball groaning thinking Adam was shifting to give him better access. This time he kicked out and as Kimball was crumbling, he slid out from under the man and used all the dormant strength of his muscles, grabbing Kimball’s head and driving it into the wall.

The man fell at Adams feet, blood streaming from his nose which had been driven up into his brain.

Adam took a second to look at the dead body with satisfaction before he remembered his role. He took three steps back then fell to the ground, sucking a deep breath in and screaming out.

“Help! Help us! Mr Kimball needs help!” he shrieked and within moments a guard was in, bending over Kimball as another fisted Adams hair, twisting cruelly.

“What the fuck happened?!”

“He was fucking me and, and the floor is wet… he slipped! Oh god he slipped please don’t hurt me!” Adam sobbed and the guard let him go with a sound of disgust.

“Slut says he slipped.”

“Well if he was fucking in here, then yeah. Fucking moron. Think I’ll get his job?” The two guards turned Kimball over and it was clear he was dead. No one seemed to upset about it though Adam pretended. Between the two guards, they cleared the body out, arguing on who would tell the boss about this accident. Neither seemed worried about the dumb dancer sobbing in the corner.

Adam had to fight the grin as the body was carted off. Kimball was dead. He had killed him.

How’s that for blood huh?

_Sweet blood…how did that feel?_

Good. So very good.

_Better then blow?_

Much better

_Maybe not so useless after all_

“Adam! Adam, are you ok?” Joel cried, making his way in and throwing his arms around Adam who returned the gesture.

“I’m ok. I’m more then ok. Kimball’s dead. He’s dead Joel, he’ll never touch you again.” Joel leant back a bit, his wide eyes on Adams. Kimball had loved Joel, no secret that the manager used to steal into Joel’s room when they were meant to be resting. Adam had been tired of seeing hand prints on Joel, marks on his shoulders and neck.

“Adam…”

“I did it Joel…” he whispered to his friend who moved back further, fearful as he gazed into Adams face, “It was no accident. I did it. I drove his fucking face into the wall- “Joel slapped a hand to Adams mouth stilling the words that would condemn him.

“He slipped Adam. He was fucking you hard and his foot slipped and he fell wrong. And that’s what happened isn’t it?” Joel coached Adam who grinned wide and mad at his friend who looked at him terrified that Adam had snapped for good.

“Of course it is. Joel, I’m just a pretty Fuck, beaten into submission. How could I have ever overpowered that large healthy man?”

“Adam…”

“We’re getting out Joel. I’m done with this place, aren’t you?”


	8. escape plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joel makes a new friend and Adam needs to get out

Adam had been taken to talk to the boss and had come back with fresh colours down his face and sides as well as his hips. He had come back however so it was ruled an accident. Despite the beating, Adam was smiling when Joel saw him the next morning before job hand out.

Joel couldn’t get Adams admission out of his head.

“Morning Jolly Joel.” Adam said from his bed, already in work pants. Both of them had been in private room service last night so they had time to rest, no clean up duty for them, before the new manager was introduced. Adam was laying in just cotton work pants and one arm under his head, his body on display almost as if he was proud of the bruising.

“Adam, how are you feeling?” He asked, closing the door mostly behind him and coming closer to his friend.

“Fan-fucking-tastic Joel, and that’s no lie.” Adam sat happily, sitting up and scooting back, leaving room for Joel to sit close.

“Adam… You were high last night, right? Do you remember what happened?” Joel had to know if Adam had known what he was doing. If he did, that was dangerous. Joel couldn’t imagine what would be done if anyone found out Adam had purposely killed Kimball. He didn’t want to find out.

“Nope, I was clean and -Shut up, I’m trying to talk-“ Joel flinched back as Adam’s head jerked to the side as he spoke then back to Joel, “and I’m thinking clear.”

Joel shuffled back a little, for once a tiny bit scared of the look in Adams eye.

“You’re not if what you said last night is true. Adam you can’t do something like that again.” He whispered, fearfully glancing at the door. Even if Adam had snapped, they had been in this long enough together, Joel would do anything in his power to preserve Adams insane life.

“Why not? Don’t tell me you liked him? Your sad he’s dead? Sad he can’t crawl on you anymore, sad he can’t suck goddamn bruises into your skin or clutch at you so tight I can see the fucking outline of his hands on you?” Adams voice dropped to a growl and Joel swallowed hard as Adam started to crawl towards him. He backed into the wall under the bunk, Adam over his legs and his face in Joel’s.

“I meant what I said Joel. I’m done here. I’m just done. Now I got a plan to get us out.”

“Us?”

“Yes. Us. You and me Joel, our markers are going to get paid.”

“H-How?”

“Never mind that. I got you covered my friend don’t worry.”

The door flung open and a guard stood there glaring at them.

“Hey! No fucking in the dorms!” he shouted and Adam shifted away, freeing Joel from the cage of his body.

“Sorry sir, won’t happen again sir. Just getting comfort sir.”

Joel slowly moved off the bed as the guard growled at Adam.

“Fuck you and your comfort. Get the fuck up and line up. You!” he pointed a hand at Joel who had stood up and was trying to seem as small as possible, “Get back to your room for roll call. Now!” Joel jumped at the command and shimmied by the guard who was still glaring at Adam who was sitting on his bed, looking calm and collected.

He heard the guard growling at Adam and soft answers as he moved back to his own room and got changed into his clean cotton pants and shirt before standing in his doorway. Across the way from him, nick stood glum with the new kid that was his roommate. The kid had a swollen face this morning and a ring of blue around his neck. But he smiled at Joel who tried to return it.

The kid couldn’t be older then sixteen.

Adam came into his doorway; the guard having stalked off. Normally the manager would be here but seeing as he had died last night, it wasn’t a surprise that there was a rare moment of just dancers gathered up in one place.

“So how about those current events?” Adam said into the hall, his voice not raised but carrying to the gathered dancers, “That local sports team? The weather?”

Titters and chuckles from the dancers at Adams lame mocking of small talk.

“Hey one of my customers said red socks won a world series.” A dancer spoke up after Adam made everyone feel a little more comfortable.

“No way Tim, he was just yanking your chain.”

“ _She_ was legit. Very adamant.”

“Righto lady killer, whatever you say.”

The dancers laughed together for a moment and Adam caught Joel’s eye and winked, his face smug and his arms folded as he leant up against his own door.

“I’ve had a customer with redsocks socks.” Another dancer piped up and they all giggled again before falling quiet as a suited man and two guards pulled back the curtain of the hall and glared down the line.

“Morning fella’s. Seems your dealing well with our grief huh?”

Joel knew that voice and sure enough he looked out and saw it was Burns who was here this morning.

“Super cut up sir.” Adam mumbled much to the horror of every dancer here. Burns turned to look at him sharply cocking his head at him.

“Schling right? You’re the bitch Kimmy was fucking when he died right?”

“Kind of a memorable service for me if I may say sir.” Burns came close and Joel couldn’t believe how mouthy Adam was being, his heart in his mouth for his friend as Burns grabbed his throat and shoved him against the hall wall.

“What about me Schling? Am I memorable?” He growled into Adams face which was slowly turning blue as Adams hands twitched by his side. Joel didn’t understand why Adam was doing this, why was he tempting fate?

“You keep that tongue in your fucking mouth unless it’s required to suck a cock, you understand me?” Adam tried to nod and Burns let go, Adam falling to his knees and sucking in deep breaths. Burns casually kneed him in the face making him keel over back into his room.

Joel watched as his friend was kicked again then burns clicked his fingers at one of the cronies, getting the clipboard and running a finger down it.

“Stock duty huh?” he clicked his tongue and shook his head, “No that won’t do for you. Eric? How long since Lockdowns been cleaned?” Joel closed his eyes and tried not to groan for Adam. He was lucky if that’s the extent of his punishment. Lockdown was where they were shoved, a tiny closet where no one cared if they threw up or crapped themselves in the tiny confined space. It was hell to clean out but at the very least it meant the next person to go in wouldn’t be sitting in others left overs.

“There you go sport.” Burns filled out the chit and tossed it onto Adam where he had wisely stayed down.

“Right! Now as Schling here pointed out, Kimball is dead. That leaves you lovely folks without a manager. Until one is hired, the boss has elected me to step in. Let us get something straight right now, I will not be fucking anyone in the goddam shower like a cock head. In fact, sex of any kind in the dorm area is now forbidden! To everyone bar the boss of course.”

Burns walked down the hall as he spoke and Joel tucked his head like he had been taught. He glanced to see Adam had sat up and put his hands on his knees, his head down and chit clutched in a hand.

“I don’t like lip and I don’t like backchat. So, unless your asked a direct question you keep your mouth shut. This club is going to run smoothly tonight, you all understand me?” He stopped at the end of the hall, turning to look down the line of men all standing with the exception of Adam, with heads hung.

“Well?! That was a direct question guy’s, do you all understand me?”

“Yes Sir!” they all called together and burns grunted and waved at the guards.

“Start roll call and hand out jobs. I’ll be in the office if there’s anything to report.” He stalked out of the dorm hall and the usual morning routine begun. Names called and jobs handed out. Joel had wipe down of stage area today and he already knew where Adam was going. Once the jobs were handed out he moved to Adams room again, his friend already having gotten up and wiped his face, a fresh split in his lip.

“Adam, do you have a fucking death wish? What the fuck was that?” Joel hissed at him as Adam bent over his bed, making it before he had to head out.

“That was me getting lock up duty Joel.” Adam said calmly over his shoulder and Joel raised his arms in confusion.

“You wanted to clean lock up? Why the fuck would you want to clean that mess? And that was a pretty risky way to do it, he could have just as easily giving you the red chit.”

“He wouldn’t.” Adam said confidently and now Joel was getting angry, Adam still wasn’t looking at him. He grabbed Adams are and tugged getting Adam to turn and face him. Joel grabbed his head in his hands, cradling the familiar shape in his palms as he searched Adams eyes.

“He would Adam! You don’t mean shit to anybody here but me! Fuck, if your trying to be killed then let me get my rations and I’ll put you to sleep. Damn sight nicer then how’ll they’ll do you in!” He tugged at Adams hair, feeling the man’s scaring under fingers as he brought Adams forehead to his, “Death isn’t an escape. Please, please just stop this now. I-I-can’t do this without you.”

Adams larger hands framed his and he felt Adams sigh on his face then the soft press of lips against his own.

“I’m sorry I’m scaring you Joel. I don’t mean to. It’s just- look I can’t explain right now without putting you in danger. But please, just trust me for now ok? You just keep doing what you’re doing and survive.”

“Adam…” Joel started again but Adam gently pulled his hands from his face and shook his head.

“Later alright? I got to go clean lock up. Heh, at least it’s mostly my mess in there at the moment huh?” He tried to joke but it fell flat as he left Joel in his bedroom to go report to the guard and be brought to the behind scenes where the dancers only went for a punishment or a special service.

_Great, a day of scrubbing crap off walls_

Please, it’s not that bad

_Pleasant day for a slut huh?_

_Adam cleaning shit off the floor_

_Christmas came early_

He presented his chit to the guard who grabbed his upper arm and guided Adam through to the tiny closet that dancers were locked in. The stink was horrible and it was with a cruel smile did another guard bring Adam a bucket filled with what he needed to scrub.

_Smash him with the bucket!_

“No, shut up, I need to think.”

“What the fuck did you just say to me?” the guard had been leaving when Adam spoke to his voices, turning and slamming him against the wall. Adam was learning to be immune to such shoves as the guard growled in his face.

_Hit him now!_

_Smash his face in_

_Kill, kill, kill_

“If you’re going to be making noise, maybe I should just shut this door huh?” the guard sneered, and shoved Adam into the confined space but before he could shut the door, a man with tattoos sleeving his arms and a younger man walked over.

“Hey, what he do to get locker treatment?” The older man Adam knew as Griff asked turning attention to himself.

“He got mouthy sir.” The guard snarled, still gripping Adams shoulder in a hard grip.

“He hurt your precious feelings huh? Pfft, move along princess and let the man do his job.” The guard let Adam go and with a last filthy look at him, slunk off. The younger man tapped Griff’s shoulder and they bent heads together, whispering.

“Quit worrying Al, jeez, I’m already in trouble, can’t get much worse.” Griff shrugged off his friend and moved closer to Adam who gripped the cleaning bucket tight, wondering what this guy wanted with him.

“Your Schling right? You were the one with Kimmy cat when he died huh?”

“Yes sir. That was me sir.” Adam felt no need to mouth off to this guy who had saved him from being locked away again.

“you also were the one being bent over the other night when Matts Girlfriend got, got.”

“No sir.” Adam was quick to deny that, the bosses words still in his ear.

_Oh, there he is, there’s the coward_

_Kill one guy and thinks he’s top shit_

_Well were back to being shit right Adam_

_Aren’t you a spineless cretin?_

The boss’s words repeated by the voices in his head made him tremble, Griff eyeing him carefully.

“No need to get shaky dude, I’m a friend of matts. That makes me your friend. Just let me know if you do hear anything and I can watch your back for you. Like I just did.”

Adam said nothing, averting his eyes. He wanted out and he had his own plan. Last thing he wanted was to get caught up with whatever was happening in the higherups world.

“Come on Geoff, he’s not going to say anything. Best we can do for them is let them do their jobs.”

“Shut up Al, you ain’t Moses.”

“Neither are you, so let’s get going before Hullum spots us here.”

Griff looked long at Adam who concentrated on looking as pathetic and small as possible. Hard when your naturally tall and wide shouldered but his beaten-up look and half-starved stomach must have worked because Griff gave a disappointed sigh.

“All right kid, get to scrubbing then if you got nothing to say.” Given permission Adam dropped to his knees and started in on the stains inside the closet, not looking up as the two men shifted away. He listened hard though catching a part of the conversation.

“Geoff, we really shouldn’t be here at all, what if that favourite tells Boss?”

“He isn’t saying shit Al, relax. He’s locked down, they all are and if we don’t get this stuff for matt, he’ll be the same too.”

“Why the fuck did you drag me into this?”

“Bitch please, you begged me to take you out of…” They turned a corner and Adam couldn’t make out the rest of the words. He stored that information away and turned over the disjointed plan in his mind, slotting different parts in.

He was due for a visit soon and then he should give Bruce everything he can gather here. It was time to stop snivelling and start fighting back. He was reunited with his brother and together they could do anything.

_You’re a fucking idiot_

_You’re going to die_

_Oh that should be fun_

_Can’t wait to see you bleed Adam_

Adam shook the negativity off as he scrubbed, trying to think past the voices and keep his ears peeled for anything he could use. He knew Boss Hullum loved this club, it was his favourite place to do business but not the only one. He knew Matt would step up as Rooster Boss when his father died and that Matt wouldn’t be too sad about it.

Burns was someone to watch out for and Heyman was a wild card. On one hand, he had treated Adams hand under the table but on the other, he did like to tease and torment the dancers whenever he was around. He didn’t hurt them, he just liked making them nervous. There was another young man training under Hullums current second but he didn’t come into the club ever so Adam didn’t worry about that.

Of the current power structure, Hullum had a second that was nameless to the dancers, doing the majority of the work as Derek played in his clubs. There was a third, a woman who also never really stepped foot in the club. The clubs were Derek’s hobby and he didn’t enjoy sharing them.

Adam needed to get the heist plans to Bruce’s friends somehow but more importantly… he needed to figure out how to kill Derek Hullum without dying himself.

Joel was joined by the new kid cleaning down the stage area. He was fresh from breaking and clearly pining for home, the very reason he had been targeted by Kimball last night. They worked together in silence, scrubbing the stage and disinfecting the pole. Joel kept stealing glances at him as they worked, sick someone so young would be in this place.

What on earth could he have needed money for?

Joel wasn’t a cruel man so when he saw tears starting to run down a freckled face under ginger bangs, he worked his way closer, making sure they were seen scrubbing as he brought his head next to the kids.

“I’m Joel.” He murmured to the kid who sniffled and stopped to look at him.

“No, keep scrubbing. You never know when someone will walk by.” Joel coached and the kid started scrubbing again.

“What’s your name?”

“Sean. Sean Poole.”

“Nice to meet you Sean Poole.”

“We met last night. When… when…” he couldn’t force the words out and he swallowed thickly, Joel understanding.

“Yeah I know. But that was a crappy first meeting. So let’s call this one the first huh?”

“Because scrubbing glitter off a stripper pole is so much better.” Sean grumbled in true teen fashion that had Joel chuckling.

“How old are you Sean?”

“Eighteen.” Now it was Joel’s turn to stop and needed a prodding from Sean to start up again.

“You’re a liar.” He said disbelieving. Sean shook his head and sighed.

“No, I’m not. I really am Eighteen. I would be nineteen in another two months but I’m not sure about the time anymore. Maybe I already am nineteen.”

“You shut your mouth. No freaking way. Look at you. Your all puppy fat and curves.”

Joel just couldn’t believe this boy was only a year or so younger then himself. Was he twenty-one yet? Maybe it was closer to twenty-two? Poole was right, time was hard to gauge. On that note he looked around before asking his next question.

“What ah… what year is it?” Sean gave him a funny look that morphed into a sad image of sympathy. He said the year and Joel sucked in a deep breath, trying to hold onto the tears.

Two years? He had been here two whole years…

Maybe a death wish was something to consider.

Happy twenty first birthday to him.

 

Adam and Joel danced a set together and they both saw people they recognised in the crowd. James, Elyse and Lawrence all sat together. Somehow when Lawrence hollered and hooted, it didn’t feel to Adam like it was derogating. More like a friend admiring an impressive performance. He was grateful for it, his buried shame staying where it was as he grinded against Joel intimately for stranger’s eyes.

He was also high which was another plus, even if the voices were becoming manageable, it was hard to know when he was speaking aloud to them or not. Silence in his mind was worth the buzz. Not to mention at this point he was dependant on his drug and the withdrawal symptoms make it hard to think.

It was as he bent Joel over his arm did he see his friend look directly at James and Adam wondered how they knew each other. Adam had been keeping his new influx of regulars a secret, even from Joel because he didn’t want to put the man in danger. It seemed however in that moment that he wasn’t the only one keeping a friend secret.

He twirled Joel and they ended the set with Joel pressed against him intimately to cheers and money being flung at them. They collected it and allowed more to be pressed into their clothes before they headed back. Adam cast one last look over his shoulder to see Lawrence press a finger to his chest, indicating he was the one to ask for Adam tonight.

That worked out awesome for Adam, Lawrence being the best one to tell his plans too. He took Joel’s upper arm and pulled him into a small alcove behind the stage, leaning close.

“Joel, I need a massive favour.” He whispered and Joel looked confused but earnt Adams everlasting love when he nodded.

“Sure, what do you need?”

“I’m about to get a private request and I need you to distract Burns for me so I can sneak some stuff by him.”

“What stuff?” Joel asked suspicious and Adam sighed, taking Joel into a hug, murmuring into his neck.

“Stuff to get us out. I need you to trust me a little longer, please Joel?” He waited heart in mouth as Joel stayed stiff in his arms for a moment before softening and hugging him back.

“If Burns fucks me, then you owe telling me tonight.”

“Even if he doesn’t I’ll explain after hours I promise. I just can’t tell you now because if I get caught, you can deny everything.” Adam was so thankful for Joel he kissed the man quickly before he let him go, “thank you Joel. I don’t know if I would have survived this long without you.” He said sincerely and Joel coloured and turned his head before he started to cry.

“Oh shut it you giant idiot. Right back at you. Now if you excuse me, I got a scary ass gangster to seduce.”

“You don’t have to seduce him Joel, just distract him. Use that silver tongue of yours.” Adam said quickly, never ever wanting to make his friend sleep with anyone. Joel winked at him and waved away his concern.

“Don’t worry about it. I’m a big boy, I’ll think of something.”

“Schling! You got a tumble! Room three hurry up!” Burns called from the end of the hall where he had taken Kimball’s traditional spot. Joel and Adam looked at each other for a moment before Adam rushed to his room to stuff the papers he needed into his tight pants and Joel went out to talk with burns.

Adam run hands over his pants, cursing how tight they were and curved the papers around his thighs, trying to hide the shape and bulge of them. When he deemed it the best he could do he tried to be casual as he walked towards where Joel was pressed into burns, walking fingers up the man’s chest and murmuring softly, batting eyes at him. Burns seemed receptive, grinning and a hand on Joel’s hip. He didn’t look up as Adam passed by.

“Oh yeah? Well you know, it is tough being the bosses go too guy, but you know I like to make time to work out.”

“Oh it shows. You have no idea how tired I am of the chubsters drooling all over the stage in here. It’s nice to see a guy with a bit more definition…”

Adam got to the correct door and only when his hand was on the doorknob did he wonder whether it would be Lawrence waiting for him within or a different customer. Thankfully it was the spectacled teen, sitting on the bed, hands behind his head waiting for him. Adam gave a relieved sigh and closed the door behind him, coming straight over, already reaching into his pants.

“Whoa! Adam, hey we already said you didn’t have to-“ Lawrence looked a little panicked when he saw Adam reaching into his pants but fell into confused silence when Adam pulled out scrap paper, torn and crumpled and pressed it into his lap.

“What’s this?”

“A heist Lawrence. And our ticket out of here. I have a catch though.” Adam told him quickly as his friend started to paw through the scribbles Adam had done over time, everything he knew about the jewellery store and its security. Lawrence looked up at him and raised an eyebrow.

“a catch on your own ticket out?”

“Yes. I’ll tell Bruce myself, but your to pay off Joel Rubins marker before mine.”

“Bruce isn’t going to like that.”

“Well Bruce can deal because I’m not leaving unless Joel does.”

Lawrence now put the papers aside and reached out to bring Adam in close, searching his face in puzzlement.

“Adam. What’s happened? What’s changed? I’ve never heard you so strong.” His phone was heavy in his pocket, he knew Bruce was waiting for his call but Lawrence wanted to know what had given Adam that sharpness to his high gaze. It was so different from the timid and shy man he had been visiting these last few times.

“I killed Kimball Lawrence. It was easy. Way to easy. I need to get out of here before I kill someone else and get myself killed in response.” Adam told him evenly as his friend gaped at him. Bruce would never believe this. But with Adam’s face so close to his, his eyes intense, Lawrence believed him. Adam had killed and he would kill again. It was a matter of time. They had to get him out before someone found out and put him down.


	9. Snap point

Bruce sat gingerly, his whole-body aching, reclining into the ratty couch in Lawrence’s tiny office, the space too small for the amount of people crammed inside it. Elyse handed him an icepack and he gave a grunt of appreciation before laying it across his bared ribs. As he did so, Peake sat down on the other side of the two seater, lifting Bruce’s legs and settling them across his thighs before taking Bruce’s free hand and starting to unravel the bloodstained bandages wrapped around it.

Bruce had just won a fight and they whole of his friends were squeezed into this tight space to listen to Lawrence, some board space cleared on a wall and different papers pinned to it, some in Lawrence’s neat penmanship, others in Adams untidy scrawl. It was a heist and it was about to be on. Just as soon as Lawrence ironed out some details.

“You sure your gang aren’t going to bust in and gank us for being in here?” James asked uneasily from his spot by the door, his hand resting on his holstered weapon. Lawrence was standing bent over his desk, thumbing through the loose papers there and didn’t bother to look up to wave james concern away.

“Please, those steroid drug jockeys don’t give two shits about me as long as I keep delivering good fights. Thanks to Peake and Bruce here, that’s just what I’ve been doing. No one’s coming in here anytime soon.” He assured them, making a noise of triumph and trying to slid between the desk and the wall to get to his display. Bruce looked up at it, not really seeing it, only Adams writing and felt his heart plummet further than it did anytime tonight.

“So Adams plan is workable?” he asked, avoiding his real concern as he had since he spoke to his brother via phone a week ago, Adams new spine both thrilled and scared him and he could only guess Adams schizophrenia hadn’t gone anywhere in the time they’d been separated. By Lawrence’s report and Adams own admission to killing the stage manager, Bruce didn’t think they had a lot of time before Adam combusted one way or another.

Lawrence wavered a hand and hummed undecidedly for a moment before he turned back to the board and pinned up another piece of the puzzle.

“Workable? Kinda. It was a great base and pushed me to find a plan that would work. Adam originally had two different approaches but since the renovations next to the store were completed, his information was outdated so I’m going with option two.” He looked back, running eyes over Bruce, a heavy hitter, James the chaotic gunman, Elyse, the assassin and Peake, the sniper, “I think it suits our unique set of skills anyway. And hey! Within our budget since Brucey here came out on top tonight!” he clapped his hands and rubbed them together, smiling at the group who all grinned at Bruce.

Bruce flushed, knowing they were only doing this for him and he wondered why they seemed so excited for it or what he had done to earn such friendship.

“So, it’s a five man- “

“Hey!”

“Sorry, four man, one women job. Bruce, James and Elyse are going in. James, you’re on crowd control.”

James clicked a tongue and pointed a finger gun at Lawrence when the younger man pointed to him.

“Got it.” Lawrence gave him a brief grin then turned to point at Elyse, sitting on the edge of his desk so Bruce could see, and Bruce himself.

“You two are going to do the actual stealing. Break the cases, stuff the bags, we’ll sort it later.”

Peake lifted a hand and Lawrence rounded on him.

“Don’t worry Peake, you’re in here too. As they are in the store, you are pulling bikes from the truck you’re going to plant earlier. I’ll walk you through the escape route in a moment and you can decide on what bikes then. Just make sure they’re in our budget huh?”

Peake nodded and went back to tending the lacerations on Bruce’s knuckles. The two had been tense when Bruce had found out that Peake had used his brother but had become less strained after a conversation between the two brothers and the quiet ginger. Hearing how Peake cared for Adam, not forcing him into anything more strenuous then a backrub had healed some of the hurt.

Peake had been coming over late at night some times and staying over until breakfast. No one made any issue of it.

“So, I’m going to by you time. The information Adam gathered from some bragging security expert really holds us in good stead. I think I can hack in remotely and buy you at least ninety seconds of blacked out cameras and no alarms, provided no one hits the manual alarm that is.” He glanced at james who gave him a thumbs up.

“So, the hostages are all good boys and girls, no one has alerted the authority’s and you have everything the store is holding. Now, you head on outside and jump on your bike. You’ll be following Peake so keep him in sight and keep up. He’ll lead you underground and you’ll take the tunnels until you exit here,” he poked a finger at a map, no one really knowing what he was talking about but not wanting to break his flow, Peake knowing he’ll get an in-depth look before the heist to memorize everything.

“I’ll be waiting in a truck. Just drive into the back, throw up the back door and we’ll be out of there.” Lawrence smiled at his friends, seeing excitement in james and Elyse’s face, acceptance in Peake’s and worry in Bruce’s. His face fell as he took it in, his voice lowering as he spoke directly to the eldest here, still young at twenty-two.

“It should be enough to free Adam. Hopefully it will be enough to free them both, but at least you’ll have your brother.”

Bruce looked long at Lawrence then looked down, Peake just holding his hand and Elyse leaning forward to lay a hand on his shoulder.

“I hope we can free both. I don’t think Adam will forgive me if I leave this Joel guy behind.”

 

It had not been a good week for Adam or Joel. The boss seemed fed up with Adam for the moment and took a liking to his skinner more fragile friend. Adam however seemed to have a bad luck week of rough bed mates and kinks that involved hurting him or humiliating him in some way. So, it was after such a service, with his wrists bruised and hands throbbing after lack of blood flow, did he collapse onto the bottom bunk in his room.

“Mr Schling?” a soft voice asked from the door and Adam groaned, recognising the voice as the new kid and so didn’t snap to attention like he would a guard.

“I’ve already told you Spoole, call me Adam. And come in if you’re coming in, my head hurts and I don’t want to have to move.” He heard the kid move closer then after a moment hesitation, sat down near Adams head so when he opened his eyes he could see the teens sad profile.

“Rough night kid?” he muttered and Spoole nodded, not saying anything. Adam sighed and shifted so more of his mouth was free.

“You get used to it. Just be thankful they want to baby you.” He tried to give the rough reassurance. After all he couldn’t say ‘it would get better’ when it won’t. In fact, it would most likely get worse. But he tried not to think about what would happen to the other dancers after he and Joel were gone.

“s’not that.” Sean Poole, now affectionately nicknamed, Spoole, murmured back to him. He looked up at Adam, his eyes shining and his pupil dilated.

“They made me do more lines tonight.” He confessed and that had Adam sighing and rolling onto his less pained side, gesturing for Spoole to join him up on the bed. By Bruce’s reckoning, Adam was twenty-one now, two and a half years lost to this place. If Spoole was to be believed, he was nineteen, not that much difference between them.

But as he spooned the smaller man, Spooles head against his chest and his arms around thinner shoulders, Adam felt ancient and Spoole felt very young indeed. He let the youngest of the dancer’s shiver against him, his high making his body hyper even if his mind resisted. Adam would kill for the lines the boss, Burns and the guards kept forcing on Spoole.

_A kill could be arranged_

_Don’t you want to do it again?_

_Burns is an asshole, kill him_

_Kill this one, he’s weak and maybe the blow he uses will come to you_

Quiet.

_Never slut_

“Spoole, do you have any of your own rations yet?” Adam asked carefully and tried not to feel disappointed when Spoole shook his head.

“No. They don’t trust me with it. Mr Burns says I need to be more dependant before they’ll leave me my own.”

“Well, at least they won’t let you overdose kid.” Adam grumbled then regretted it as Spoole gave a particularly hard shiver. He opened his mouth to try to fix it but they had to break apart when they heard Burns voice raise up in anger.

“For fuck sakes Spunkie! All over my goddamn shoes! Fucking really?!”

“Ha-ha, sorry Mr boss man sir, I lost my load all on you!” Joel’s voice was jovial and he cackled even as they heard the strike and a body fall. Adam gave another groan then rolled over the top of Spoole to get out of bed.

“Fuck, stay here.” He ordered, Spoole sitting up and tucking himself in the corner of the bunk, hugging his legs as Adam peered out into the hall. Joel was laying there, laughing to himself, uncaring of the angry manager above him. Burns had clenched his fists and was looking to the ceiling, obviously doing his trademark countdown before he lost his shit. Adam moved quickly, running into his room and grabbing one of his two clean up pants and rushing back out, throwing himself at a kneel by Burns feet.

“I’ll clean you up sir. No problem.” He said quickly, flinching as he felt a hand on his head.

“Oh Schling? Where’d you come from?”

“Where did you come from, where did you go? Where did you come from cotton eye joe!” Joel laughed as he sung, rolling around on the floor. Adam could see his arms were littered in needle marks, bruising up and down his forearms and his back was also covered. He was sickened to see a clear outline of a hand on Joel’s side and what looked like ruler marks across his stomach.

“Shut the fuck up! God! Fucking high ass dancers!” burns growled and Adam finished wiping the mess off his shoes and dared grab the hand that was in his hair making burns look down on him.

“Is there anything _else_ I could clean for you?” he asked in his most sultry voice, flicking his tongue over his lips suggestively. The last thing he wanted after his long night was Burns but he would do it to distract him from Joel.

_Fuck there he goes again, begging for cock_

_Just fucking kill yourself Adam, do us all a favour_

“Hmm, so nice tonight Schling. Where’s all the lip huh? That new attitude of yours?” Burns practically purred, his eyes interested in the scantily clad man, knelt at his feet and practically begging for him.

“You cut my rations Mr Burns sir. They were already halved. I thought maybe, if I pleased you- “a sharp gesture made him fall silent. He had given the most believable answer he could come up with and as Burns considered him, he thought maybe it wasn’t an excuse after all. His hands were already shaking from withdrawals.

“It’s got nothing to do with that whore Spunkie?” Adam shook his head hard, only just noticing Joel was gone. He had been so focused on distracting Burns, he hadn’t noticed when Joel had shifted away. He was stuck on his path now however so he fought the impulse to see whether Joel had crawled to his room, keeping looking to Burns.

“I just heard about your poor shoes and I wanted to help you sir.” He simpered.

_No wonder no one gives a shit about you_

_Fucking tramp_

_Waste of space_

_All your good for is a warm place to stuff-_

“Alright Schling. Come on, get up. If you really want your rations back that badly, who am I to deny you?” Burns got him to his feet, his voice cutting through the voices. Adam felt eyes on his back but he didn’t dare turn, Burns arm around his waist and his own returning the gesture. They headed towards the private rooms, Burns pausing in the freshly closed club to issue bed down orders to one of the guards.

_You’ll never kill again will you_

_Useless_

_Worthless_

_Bruce just wants you out so he can fuck you himself_

_Or kill you_

_Has to make up for the shame of having you as a brother_

God, Bruce hoped Burns would let him do at least a line of blow before they started.

 

He was woken by clean-up crew the next day, left a mess and alone on the bed. After his shoulder was shaken, he spotted two bags of white miracle by the bedside and lunged for them, crowding them close to his chest.

“Adam, ah, your customer didn’t use a condom. Might need to report that.” One of the clean-up dancers said reluctantly. It happened sometimes when a dancer was too high to care, then you had to hope and pray the tests came back negative. Not a problem for him this morning.

“No customer. Burns.” Adam said hoarsely, his throat particularly sore and his co-workers nodded in understanding and handed him his pants back so he could do the walk of shame back to the dorms.

_Is it a walk of shame when you have no pride?_

_No self-worth_

_Because your worthless._

Adam didn’t bother making a line or getting his things. He took a pinch straight out of the bag and sucked it down, following it with another then another, all the way back to his room where he parodied the night before, flopping onto his bed, hands tucking his stash under the pillow. He knew he had to have a shower, wash the filth from himself, but he just couldn’t be bothered.

It was peaceful having no voice pick up on that filth line and throw it back in his face.

All too soon he was woken from his tiny nap by Spoole shaking him desperately.

“Spoole! I’m trying to get a nap in-“

“Joel’s sick! I-I got him into his bed and this morning… What do I do?!” Adam forced his buzzing and aching body up, stumbling with Spoole trying to help him towards Joel’s room. There the man was retching horribly, his face white and his entire body shaking hard.

“Oh no, no, no!” Adam cried and rushed forward, uncaring of the mess he knelt in, grabbing Joel’s shoulders and trying to see his face.

“Fuck! Joel! How much? How much did they give you!?” he asked urgently, then turned to Spoole who looked panicked in the doorway,” go wet down one of his shirts in the shower room and bring it back quick! If you see nick send him this way.”

“Nick got a boyfriend job last night, he won’t be back until service.”

“then just go get the wet shirt!” Something hardened in the boy and he nodded, throwing open Joel’s chest and taking off with it. Adam turned back to Joel seeing his eyes rolling and teeth clattering.

“Please Joel, come on. This isn’t fair.” Adam whimpered then shook Joel, pressing a palm to his cheek and patting trying to bring him around, “Joel! Come on, talk to me. How much in your system?!” He needed to know whether he could deal with this or whether he had to call in help. If he called for help it would be a strike but at least Joel would live.

“S-so m-much.” Joel stammered out and Adam closed his eyes briefly, maybe a chance he could handle this himself, “They-they… every-t-t-time I h-hurt. B-bb-oss, smacked me u-u-p. or-ordered, l-like it. M-m-more needles, if I-I cried. M-made me want m-m-mor-r-re.”

Spoole returned with a wet shirt from his fingertips, handing it to Adam who took it mechanically. His entire brain was shorted out right now, simply going through the motions. He couldn’t answer Spooles questions, just dripping some water into Joel’s mouth before he put the wet shirt on his friend, trying to bring him out of whatever dose he was in.

“Line up for roll call!” came the yell and he pulled Joel up, supporting him to the door, less shaking now and eyes a little more focused.

“Go to your room Spoole. Don’t do anything out of the ordinary. Just do what your told.” Adam informed the younger man with a dead voice. Spoole slunk away but Adam could see him across the hall, looking at them both.

Roll call went on, burns not here this morning but the guard called his name and he answered from Joel’s doorway.

“Here sir.” The guard skipped a doorframe to stand in front of them.

“Schling, what are you doing here? That’s your room there, isn’t it?”

“Yes sir, it is.”

“Well you wouldn’t be breaking Mr burns rules, now would you?” the guard was smug, clear he was enjoying his bullying roll here. Adam knew what he was suggesting, that Adam and Joel were lovers and that they had broken the no sex rule in the dorms. His high did nothing but guarantee his snap came from Adam himself and not the voices that resided in his head.

“Does it look like either of us are up for fucking sex right now, you fucking brain dead asshole?” He said, his face blank and tone dead pan. It even took a moment for it to sink in to the guard’s brain, perhaps the thing that clued him in was the complete lack of breathing of every single gathered dancer.

“Did…Did you just- “

“I called you Brain dead mother fucker. Empty headed. Stupid. Retarded. Fucking dropped on your fat fucking skull as a child, because you took a look at him, who can barely stand and me, decked out in Christmas colours out of season all over my skin and thought ‘yeah, they must want to fuck so bad that they’ll risk pissing of the boss to- “

Adam went down and luckily Joel slumped against his doorframe once Adam had been laid out. His head rung but of course one hit wasn’t going to do it. He had six foot of pissed off guard land on him, fists striking where they would as he tried to block them.

He had had enough of being a boxing bag.

He blocked a strike then to the guard’s surprise, struck out himself, catching chin and making teeth rattle. Then it was on, Adam forcing a broken and weak body to respond, ignoring everything his nerves were screaming at him, consumed in a rage directed at this man who stood in for every single person who had hurt him over the years.

He didn’t know when but at some point, he found himself atop the guard, the man’s hands limp by his side as he was beaten unconscious by the furious Adam. When hands grabbed his arms, he twisted trying to fight them too, but a baton connected with face and he saw stars.

From the ground, his blinked slowly, an out of focus Joel staring at him with horror, angry faces soon pressing his friend out of his vison. Another hit divested him of the rest.


	10. Red chit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so i'm here! i'm here! just been distracted by other projects lol but my attetion got brought back to this one and realised whoops left you with a cliffhanger, my bad guys sorry! anywho here we go, major triggers for just bad stuff, like rape and torture and drugging people against there will and just as always if you've read this far then you know this is bad ok? ok. Let's go get adam shall we?

Despite the stakes, Bruce felt a thrill he never had before as they put on masks and fingered their carbines in preparation to get out of the truck and hold up this store. He felt good, his injuries from the fight two nights ago, were mostly healing up and easily ignored. He grew up with a constant broken leg, a little bruise ache wasn’t stopping him.

Right now, he looked to James who had put on his bright pink anime girl mask and gave him a thumbs up. Elyse was wearing a superhero mask and Bruce himself had gotten a bear mask that they had painted pink stripes on its cheeks. They held on one handed, secure with the bikes in the back as Peake drove them to the point.

“Nervous?” Elyse asked her boys and they considered the emotionless masks they wore before answering.

“Fuck yes. Sneaking in and shanking a guy is one thing. Busting into a store, broad daylight and taking everything in sight is another.” James admitted, only because it was dark back here, their masks hid expressions and these were his two closest people to him in this world.

“In a way, I’m nervous sure, but in another… This should be easy, right? Intimidate a few people, pack a bag and get out.” Bruce gave his thoughts and they rocked with the truck before Elyse answered her own question.

“I’m not scared about the robbery, but this bike get away makes me nervous. That’s a lot of exposed body to bullets you know what I’m saying?” Bruce leant towards her as best he could while holding on to the inside brace to tap her chest.

“That’s why we splurged on the body armour.”

“ _You guys ready back there? We’re almost at the store.”_  Peake’s crackled voice came through the discount ear pieces they all wore, mics tucked into masks and cords running to battery backs on their hips. Bruce took in a deep hot breath wishing the circulation was better inside the mask. In hindsight, they maybe should have gone simple. But knowing himself and his friends, he doubted they’d ever take that option.

“turning mikes on now Pee.” James said is response and they grinned as they heard his long-suffering sigh.

“ _My code name doesn’t have to be P, does it?”_

“Pee, we’ve been through this. You missed the name choosing meeting, we use the letter from your name.”

_“I was scouting the escape route. Why do you get Riggz?”_

The back of the truck was filled with sniggers.

“Because I went to the meeting and I always _rig_ the odds of any job I’m on. Now please, Pee, stop whining, more driving.”

The truck stopped without any warning just a few moments later and they all lurched, holding tight to the bracings and glad safeties were on their guns.

“ _We’re here”_

“Little warning next time Peake!” Bruce called out glaring at the metal between himself and the cab. James got a firmer hold of his gun, Elyse quickly double checking her own before they looked to Bruce.

“Ready for this?” Elyse asked and Bruce nodded.

“Let’s go.”

“ _Ninety seconds’ guys, be quick.”_ Lawrence reminded them as they made their way to the opening doors of the truck.

They burst out of the truck and ran straight into the store, James immediately turning right and running a line of bullets up the security guard’s torso as Elyse and Bruce stepped forward, pointing guns at customers and staff alike.

“Greetings loyal customers! You all need to stay calm and sit your asses down and you can get back to shopping for your Wives, Girlfriends and mistresses, whatever floats your boat, I don’t give a fuck, JUST GET ON THE FUCKING GROUND!” Bruce roared and people dropped.

Elyse had already started smashing glass, grabbing the goods and putting it in her bag, james coming forward from his kill to take over so Bruce could start busting glass alongside Elyse.

“OK, everybody just be calm and- MOUSE!” He fired at the corner then started cackling when everyone screamed and started counting wet pants aloud. Bruce rolled his eyes and waved a hand to Elyse who shrugged like ‘what can you do?’ before continuing emptying the cases.

“ _thirty seconds’ guys move your asses!”_

“Yeah, yeah Sir Larr we’re done here!” Bruce called back, scooping the final few and threw up a hand making a circle gesture to emphasis his point, Elyse and james nodding. Elyse made for the door but James stayed by the hostages, gun wavering over them.

“Riggz! Let’s go!”

“Bruiser, what about them?” James called back and Bruce stormed back grabbing slim shoulder.

“ _Fifteen seconds!”_

_“We’re waiting on you and gathering attention!”_

“What about them?!” Bruce cried and tugged at james shoulder finding him immovable.

“They-“ whatever  James was going to say about the hostages was forgotten when one of the people they were arguing over, grabbed a piece of shattered glass and sprung up, aiming for James’ neck.  Bruce still had James shoulder and yanked james towards himself, bringing the gun up and unloading straight into vulnerable stomach.

Blood splattered over the rest of the hostages and james was cursing.

“ _TIMES UP GET THE FUCK OUT NOW!”_

Now james shoved Bruce and they ran out towards the bikes parked beside the burner truck they arrived in. Since joining his friends in a life of crime Bruce had killed. But never an innocent driven to desperation like that. What was he becoming? He didn’t even feel bad, just exhilarated. He would be lying if watching that man die hadn’t put a smile on his face. Why? Was he a monster?

But there was no time for these questions, this was the only way to make enough money to get his brother back. He jumped onto his bike, James getting behind Elyse, his body covering hers, Peake in the front, two dead beat cops by his bike. It would be worth it if he could just get Adam back.

Preferably in one piece.

 

“What the fuck is wrong with you!” Boss was furious and Adam couldn’t bring himself to care. Each breath rattled and he felt two teeth missing from one side of his mouth, the taste of blood thick on his tongue. His face was swollen and his body was limp in the hangings that kept him upright by digging in around his wrists, suspending his hands above his head.

“You have one fucking job! And it’s pretty fucking easy! Fucking dance and get fucked! That’s it! And yet YOU UNGRATEFUL PIECE OF SHIT! Decided to fucking ATTACK one of my MEN!” Adam cried out as the bat hit his side again and he coughed blood.

“Have you got anything to say for yourself?!”

The bat pressed into his chest, making him swing back slightly, the boss unfocused in his tunnel vision.

“Fuck…You…” He said with all the venom he could muster.

Derick Smashed his face with the bat and with a jerk, the mouthy dancer slumped, near unconscious. Derick growled unintelligibly and threw the bat at burns who caught it in one hand, looking cautiously to his boss.

“Where the fuck were you!?” Boss stabbed a finger at Burns who held the bat in both hands loosely, trying to look as non-threatening as possible.

“I was-“ Boss Hullum cut him off by taking a step forward and back handing him hard enough to make him drop the bat and his glasses to fly off as he grabbed his face.

“Fucking useless! All of these fucking kids! And where the fuck is my son huh?!”

Burns was straightening, touching his cheek with a hand, the few guards in the punishment area not meeting the bosses eye Hullums rarely seen second was there, only known by his code name Simmons, standing by the door, his apprentice, Gus sorala by his side.

“Sir, should we do something?” Gus whispered, his eyes on his friend who was trying not to cry in front of the gathered people. Simmons shook his head.

“Sometimes, you got to let the boss work it out of their system.” He murmured back, casual as his Boss ran a hand threw his thinning hair, blood flecking his suit and the dancer swinging from the hangings behind him.

“Well!? Is anyone going to speak up?!” Boss demanded, no one daring to look up, a sudden interest in footwear sweeping through the group.

“C-cow…ard…” a weak voice from the poor beaten body and Boss growled, spinning on a heel and driving a fist into Adams face twice, putting him fully under. He shook out the hand and looked back to the door, stomping by burns who recoiled, pausing to look at Simmons, sorala edging back a little so as not to be in direct sight. The second was calm in the rage of his boss, looking steadily back.

“Orders?”

“Wipe that Fucker down and toss him to the boys. Demote Burns, if he can’t control the dancers, put someone who can in charge.” Burns looked up at that, glance going from boss to Gus who lightly shook his head as Burns coloured in shame, “Find me my Son and lock him the fuck down. If he’s with Griff and the coloured psycho, put them both down. I’ve had it with that drunkard and his pet leading Matt astray.”

“Yes sir. Consider it done.” Simmons said crisply and Hullum left, his personal bodyguard following after. Simmons turned back to the room, nodding to the dancer.

“You heard him. Hose him down and throw him in group service.” The three remaining guards started to move as burn picked up his glasses and came closer, Gus already speaking too Simmons.

“Who is going to look after the dancer’s sir?”

“You are Gus.”

Gus started, looking between Burns who joined them and Simmons who was looking at him evenly.

“M-me? I can’t run the club. I’m not a people person sir, you know that.”

“good thing they aren’t people. They are fuck toys and entertainment. Treat them like that.” Simmons said in the same even voice then turned to Burns already dismissing Gus from his mind. Behind the trio, Adam was brought back to consciousness by the water that was turned on him, the guards doing their best to wash him using buckets and the sink tap in the room, blood and other things being washed down the drain in the floor.

“You brought this on yourself you idiot. You have a fiancée, a good one, all picked out for you. We worked hard to make this connection and then I hear you’re in the private rooms testing the product.”

“Sir, it had been a stressful night and he-“

“I don’t care burns. Does it look like I care? Because if so that’s my bad and I’m sorry.” The sarcasm was heavy, Gus leaving after a long look with Burns as he got lectured, “Keep your dick to yourself asswipe. If you want to move up in the crew, then think with your head not your cock. Now, since I’m going to be cleaning up your mess,” a hand flicked at Adam who was groaning in pain as other hands scrubbed him down, uncaring of his injuries, “you can go with that idiot Caboose kid and handle the cartel deal.”

From being lectured, Burns perked up at that, looking to Simmons fighting a smile.

“The cartel deal? But that’s a senior job.” He said quickly and Simmons rolled his eyes.

“Yes, I know that. So don’t fuck it up like you did here.” He put a hand on Burns shoulder and waved a finger at him, “You’re a good kid burns, you just gotta learn to stay away from your weaknesses. Delegate and don’t throw yourself at whatever you think will impress the boss. Fuck the impressing the boss kid, he doesn’t want or care for you. Impress us, the rest of the crew and you’ll get loyalty. Loyalty is the best currency to have.”

Adam bit back a sob as his hands were released and he fell to the ground, unable to support himself. Through his pain, he had been listening to the two gangsters speak though they fell quiet when Adam was pulled up by his armpits and dragged past them out of the room.

Burns didn’t even look at him.

Loyalty.

What they were doing to people here was wrong but seeing Joel like that, hearing the guard make jokes about it had been the straw that broke him. Spool the kid was so young. But really he was the same age as Adam when he had gotten here. Adam could understand stealing, he could even understand murder or hits. Drug trade and gun trade and counterfeit money schemes. But he would never be able to understand these people and the cold way they dealt in human like they were stock.

“Hey fella’s look what the boss gave us!” One of the guards crowed when he was brought into a room that looked like a bunk house for the guards. They were about three guys sitting around a table playing cards and one laying out on the couch watching Tv. They looked up as Adam was pulled in and tossed to the ground just inside the door.

“Red chit?” the guy on the couch asked, sitting up and devouring Adam with his eyes. His beating and the withdrawals made Adam weak, not remembering when he had eaten or even what time it was. So he even as his brain recognised by sight, the guards moving around him, he could hardly lift a hand let alone get away from more hands grabbing him and shifting him over to lay on his belly on the table, cards and chips trapped beneath him.

“This is the guy who rearranged marks face.” Someone said and Adam grunted when someone ripped his head back by the hair.

“Come on guys! We were having a game here!” someone complained to his left but was told harshly to shut up.

“You like it rough tough guy?” someone breathed in his ear then Adam yelped when another man hit him across the face, his hair still held tight.

“wow that was a great noise! Make him do it again!”

He was struck but Adam bit his tongue not wanting to give them the pleasure. Fingers dug into his jaw, making his mouth open as threatening eyes found his. He saw nothing but cold lust and cruelty in the expression.

“You will cry out for us, won’t you? We like the noise. We aren’t normally allowed to play too rough with the boss’s toys but every now and again, he gives us one to play as much as we like.” Cruel laughter was taken up around him and Adam hardly noticed one of the men leave into another door, the slices of bedroom showing.

Caught by surprise, he yelled out again as a belt hit his back.

“Pay attention to us bitch. You’ll see the bedrooms sooner or later.”

“If he doesn’t break now.” Someone chortled then another one grabbed his hips in a way that was familiar to Adam by now.

“Let’s test him out, shall we?”

“Should we give him the first shot?”

“Nah, let’s make him scream for us. He’ll get enough when he’s put out tonight.”

 

“What the fuck do you mean he’s gone?” James hissed, holding Joel by the shoulders, the relative safety of the private room giving the slenderer man the permission to finally cry. James sat Joel on the bed, the broken man sobbing over his own hands then into James shoulder when he hugged him.

“It’s my fault. He was defending me!” Joel cried as James patted his back, anxiety a monster in his stomach. He had come to the club after the heist, wanting to check on both Adam and Joel, praying they’d have enough to free them both. He saw Joel dance on stage, his face dead and movements stiff, not his usual self at all and the customers agreed.

He hadn’t planned on buying a room, all money going towards the markers for his friends but when he saw some guy in glasses yell and grab Joel’s arm, James immediately asked for him and offered half again then the usual stating he like his men sad faced.

When Joel had seen him, the door had barely closed before Joel was choking out that Adam was gone.

“He-he beat on a guard, some fucking asshole that was leering us and they took him away! He would have gotten the red chit for sure!” Joel reported through is sobs. James felt sick knowing he had to tell Bruce this but first he had to help Joel.

“ok one thing at a time. What happened?” he said calmly and clearly, forcing Joel to look at him.

“I was used for b-boss e-enter-t-tainment. They-they… look.” He showed his arms and James bit back bile. Joel was _littered_ with needle marks and from them, his eyes drifted to really take in the awful state his friend was in. But Joel spoke on even as James noted every mark, every imprint, the damage done that he didn’t think would ever come out again.

How was Joel still alive? Would he survive much longer? James doubted it.

“Adam got so-so angry…I’ve never se-seen him like that. Then he just _snapped._ He fucking beat on the guy until he was dragged away, james, god he was like an animal, he was biting and snarling and they had to knock him out just to get him out. Now he has a red chit I just know it!” Joel was hiccupping, the story coming in a rush as James took deep breaths trying to steady himself. They had known Adam was on edge but they had no choice in the time frame. They had moved as quickly as they could and now it seems they were too late.

“Joel, what is a red chit?” Joel’s asked that detail seemingly to terrify Joel who broke into a fresh wave of crying. He rubbed at his face, trying to get the words out through his fear and misery.

“It’s group service. It’s a fucking death sentence of the worst kind james.”

“Group service? Death sentence? Joel, please you need to tell me what’s going on. Is it too late? Would he be dead by now?” Joel was shaking his head hard, his eyes swollen as he choked and tried to breath deep.

“H-he’s going to f-fucking w-wish it…” Joel sobbed then he told James of the horror of the dreaded Red chit, "they show you video's when you finish training, so you know why you need to be a good boy. He'll be used and drugged out of his head, if the overdose doesn't kill him the customers will. Only regulars who have been in and out forever can request to join. They fucking hurt them, worse then these little love marks. and they make him beg for it, they'll just keep drugging him to keep him active and when he does finally pass out..."

After Joel was done, james pulled out his phone calling Peake’s number.

“What are you doing? It’s too fucking late james.” Joel cried and james pulled him into his chest, his chin over curls and patting his back with a free hand.

“You said only regulars can get in, right? Well I know a fucking regular. And he’s going in there and getting Adam out. We are getting you both out. Tonight!”

 

Ecstasy flooded Adams body, he wasn’t even in control of anymore. To think he had wasted time on blow when Joel had been injecting heaven. Maybe it silenced the voice’s, maybe it didn’t but it no longer mattered. He was not hungry or tired or sore. Just happy to serve, to have his head patted and his lips kissed.

He begged for more, he wanted it. He needed to be filled up because then they’d give him another dose, another sweet pulse of drugs straight into his veins. He whimpered and cried for them, panted as instructed, the faces becoming one single blur, the voices mixing in his mind.

One long mixed sentence that amounted to the same thing.

“Good boy, yes, cry for me, harder, faster, so sweet, so soft, you like that good boy?”

Adam was a good boy. Adam was the best boy. Adam didn’t need to think or plan or worry. Adam just lived to please in anyway, every touch, ever mark they left behind meant nothing to his spaced-out mind. Time had seized, nothing was humiliating, everything was easy.

Adam was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we are, back again and going to get them out or die trying


	11. Disobediance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce trys to stop his friends from risking themselves  
> Joel is taken into Boss's office to learn the price of disobedience.

“No, absolutely not.” Bruce said firmly but Peake ignored him, the phone call he had received from James a dire one that had Bruce leaping out of his bed and reaching for pants and weapon at the same time. He had turned to find Peake was doing the same and tried to stop it before he could speak.

“No Matt, just no. He’s my brother, I’m going but I will not have you getting hurt in a gang war.”

“A gang war of just you versus the biggest, oldest gang in Los Santos?” Peake fired back calmly, pulling on his shirt and heading for the door. Bruce grabbed a shoulder, his own clothing half-done, his gun hanging from its holster haphazardly.

“Matt please! a heist is one thing but Adam and I are most likely going to fucking die! Please you don’t have to join us.” Bruce pleaded, Peake turning and cupping his face.

“I really do.” He murmured then pressed a soft kiss to Bruce’s worried mouth before he walked out the door. Bruce was frozen for a moment before he cursed and grabbed his shirt, racing after him yelling his name.

“What’s up?” Lawrence slurred his head popping up from the couch, his hair messed up and glasses crooked. He came further into view as Elyse pushed him further off herself, getting her own arm over the back of the couch and watching Peake break into their gun storage, loading himself in concealed weapons.

“We are getting Adam out. Now.” Peake said to them and they started to get up, wiping away kiss wet lips and straitening clothes. Bruce put up a hand stopping them.

“Wait, hold on! WE are not doing anything. I am getting MY brother, and I am NOT putting any of you in danger.” Lawrence and Elyse looked at him for a long moment before Ignoreing him, joining Peake at the weapons locker.

“We have a plan?” Elyse asked, grabbing her harness that went under her shirt to attach her knives too. Even Lawrence grabbed two guns, one concealed one a shoulder holster.

“STOP AND LISTEN TO ME!” Bruce cried and his friends stilled looking at him, “Adam is in big fucking trouble and it’s all my fault. He wouldn’t be in this mess at all if it wasn’t for me twice over! I’m the one he sacrificed everything for because I couldn’t stop bitching about a fucking weak leg. Then I went in there and near got him killed the first time I saw him. THEN I stirred him up, I made him worse and now he’s probably being fucking _Gang banged_ to **_death!_** ” Bruce was trembling, desperation and despair on his face looking to the men and woman he had grown so close to this past year, staring back at him with sympathy.

“I got my brother killed. And now, you are going to get killed trying to fix my mistake. Please, I can’t- I can’t have that on my conscious too…”

Elyse came over and hugged him, getting Bruce’s large arms wrapped around her, then Peake was hugging his side and Lawrence was patting his back.

“Bruce, that’s sweet and all but we’re not doing this for you.” He said as he rubbed circles into Bruce’s back and Bruce looked up from Elyse’s hair, “Adam is our friend. He dug his own grave, made his own choices. But that’s not going to stop us from getting him out of this. He’s not dead yet and we may as well get James boy toy out at the same time. Since he’s been Adams best friend and all. So, stop sniffling and let’s go because the only damage you’re doing right now is giving Adam more time to be hurt.”

Lawrence’s words snapped everyone out of the touching moment they were sharing and back to getting ready in a hurry, Bruce joining them in arming up.

“Your right Larr.” Was all he said, wiping the tears away and becoming firmer and his back straighter, the determined fighter core of Bruce being called to the surface.

“Let’s go get Adam back.”

 

James had left but Joel’s night wasn’t over. Thankfully he had a moment to himself, going to his bunk and sitting down on the bed, drawing his legs into his chest and hugging them. He was staring at nothing wondering what was happening to Adam right at this moment when Spoole popped his head in. The poor kid was high again, Joel could see it written on his face, the way he rubbed his nose was familiar and the relaxed puppy expression was just like the one Adam would pull.

He teared up to look at him and tore his eye’s away. The cycle would go on, he had no faith in james bold declaration. Joel knew Spoole would become the new Adam and without Adam it was only a matter of time before Joel was killed and someone else was brought in to take his place.

“Joel?” Spool called his name but Joel ignored him, even when he came over and put a hand on his knee, “Joel you ok?”

“ha, Spoole… ‘am I ok’…What a joke man. Go do your job huh?” Joel scoffed him off and then started when Spoole hugged him, those baby arms surprisingly strong. He stiffened and then he melted pressing his nose into Spooles neck and taking in the scent of a friend.

“I’m sorry about Adam.” Spoole said softly and kindly, Joel biting his lip so he didn’t start crying again. He was so sick of crying.

“Me too Spoole, me too…” that really was all there was to say about it. They were helpless, and powerless, held at the whim of a soulless man to be used whenever and however he felt. Adam had tried to fight back and now Joel was sure he was going to be dead soon. Just like Joel would be.

“Spoole?”

“Mmm?”

“Do you have your own stash yet?” He asked and Spoole leant back and shook his head.

“Not yet. That new manger gave me two before my set. I’ll get another after my next dance.” Spoole said his voice mild and face spaced, like he honestly didn’t care about the drugs being forced into his system. Joel wondered if he injected enough of his supply into Spoole, maybe he could spare him the pain the years would bring until Spoole was the one sitting where Joel was, comforting a new recruit.

“Spunkie? Which one of you asshats is Spunkie?” The new manger looked in and Joel sighed, knowing for now he couldn’t do anything. Perhaps after service he’d have a talk with the kid and see what he wanted.

“That’s me sir.” Joel said waving a hand, privately irritated that the man couldn’t tell he was Spunkie just from the fact that he had forced Spoole to snort cocaine not twenty minutes ago.

“Boss wants you. His office.” The manger was already looking down at his clipboard and snapping his fingers, “let’s go, hurry up. And you, kid, get back to work, if you’re not dancing then get out on the floor and let yourself be seen. Product don’t sell itself if it isn’t seen, let’s go.”

He didn’t even look up, walking away, confident they would follow.

Follow they did, dread in Joel’s stomach and Spoole sporting another stupid grin, letting himself get lost in his high. Joel paused before they walked out of the dancer hall, catching Spooles wrist and stopping the younger man. Before he could think too hard about it, Joel cupped the sweet face of Spoole and pressed a soft kiss into his lips.

“Just wanted to give you something nice.” Joel said with a shrug at Spooles questioning look. Spoole shrugged and then Joel felt a thrill down his spine when those deceptively strong hands cupped his own face and kissed him back.

“Thanks Joel. I like you.” Spool said sweetly, probably not sure where he was or what he was doing, making the simply words from the heart. Joel tried not to choke, knowing he was about to cope it bad from the boss, no way he wanted a gentle tumble and knowing Spoole would probably be used a few times tonight as he walked around so sinfully cuddly.

“I L-Like you too.” He managed with only one hitch to his breath. The new manger looked back into the hall, frowning and eyes flashing behind glasses.

“What the fuck is keeping you two? Do you need to be separated? Get the fuck out here!” he said rapidly and angrily, so the two dancers walked out into the club, one turning for the crowds the other doing a slow walk towards the office, stealing himself for what was to come.

He opened the office door and a gasp escaped his control. Matt Hullum was tied up and thrown into the couch, his blonde bangs streaked with blood and one side of his face was swollen and bloodied. Griff and another man were laid out on the ground, blood and torn clothes making Joel think they were dead before he noticed the rise and fall of a chest.

Boss stood over them, his sharp suit sleeves rolled up to his elbows and his hands bloodied, a bat hanging from one hand. He made a motion and a man beside the door Joel didn’t notice grabbed him by the hair and yanked him further into the room.

“Spunkie, there’s a good boy. Sit.” The boss greeted him and when he was commanded to sit, Joel’s hair was let go and he immediately fell to his knees, sitting on his legs and bowing his head.

“See that Matty? See what obedience gets you?” Boss spoke to his son who struggled in his bonds, yelling something at his father that didn’t sound like agreement. Joel, since he was looking down, saw Griff’s head move slightly to look at him, blood leaking over an eye from some sort of scalp wound and a tooth glinted on the carpet near his mouth.

Boss must have made some sort of order because some of his men, picked up Griff and the young man beside him and started to bind them, throwing them against the wall and clearing the middle space, blood still soaked into the carpet. Joel tried not to flinch when a hand stroked threw his curls, petting him like an animal.

“I’m nice to Spunkie here, because Spunkie does what he’s told. He has respect. He has fear. He has smarts. Smart enough anyway to keep his mouth shut and do whatever I say.” Boss growled the last bit, his hand growing tighter but Joel knew he wasn’t being spoken too, it was matt. Then boss lifted a hand and snapped his fingers.

“Spunkie, get up and get over to my desk. In the draw, there’s a Pad, a black tablet thing, go fetch.” Joel sprung up, going to do Bosses bidding as the man knelt in front of his son, becoming eye level and using the bat to steady himself.

“Did you think I wanted this? Wanted to do this to my own son? I love you Matty, I know I didn’t say it enough. But you and your alcoholic friend here,” he stood up and pointed the bat at Griff who glared then to the man beside him, who was unconscious and his head resting on Griff’s shoulder, “And his coloured pet, have been shitting all over the opportunities I gave you! Didn’t I keep your little whore alive? Aren’t I letting that brat grow? And how do you repay me?”

Joel came back to the boss, holding the item he had been told to retrieve and he flinched when the bat hit thigh and Matt yelled out behind his gag. Boss grunted with the exertion then held out his free hand, Joel putting the thing on his palm.

“Sit here at my feet like a good boy Spunks.” Boss said mildly, tapping a foot the opposite side of the bat. Joel dropped again, wondering why he was here and what was going to happen to him. He was terrified, seeing the beating given to two of their own gang and the boss’s own son being hurt like this. If Boss would do this to his son and heir, then what chance did any of the dancers have?

“Four tickets straight out of Los Santos huh? Going to fucking leave your old man behind huh? Take the whore and you’re butt buddies and fucking run? How the fuck did I end up with such a coward for a son?” the boss sounded disgusted and then he was turning the screen to hold up and show Matt. Joel didn’t dare look up but he heard the low broken moan from the man and he knew whatever was on the screen wasn’t good.

“I didn’t want to do this. You pushed me Matty. So now, take a real long hard look because you’re never seeing her whore face again. She had a comfortable little life, I provided only the best. Well now, since you didn’t think the accommodations were good enough, were going to try again. That’s where she’ll stay until my grandchild is born.” Joel flinched as the bat hit the floor make a noise, but once again, he wasn’t the subject of Boss Hullums ire, Matt was. He had grabbed his sons face, bringing his own close.

“You better hope that fucking bastard doesn’t outshine you because I’m just about done with you my son. You’ve burnt through so many chances and I think my mercy is about at an end.” He hissed then let matt go. He sighed and looked down at Joel, putting a hand on his head again.

“Spunkie. You are friends with Schling aren’t you?” He asked kindly and Joel trembled, shaking his head and staring at the ground.

“Sure, you are. He was in your room when he decided to fuck with my man. Are you lovers Spunkie? You can speak here, no one’s going to judge you.” Boss having a sweet tone was just making him ill. He kept his mouth tightly closed, shaking his head, denying with his body because he felt he would choke on the words.

He yelped when he was struck, falling to his side then scurrying back into his kneeling sit as boss snarled at him.

“Fucking liar! I know what goes on in my fucking clubs! You two have been snuggle fucking buddies for ages! Think I didn’t know that? I didn’t give to shits about it until you two started up this defiant rage going on lately!”

Joel backed away on his knee’s his hands up and his head still shaking violently from side to side. He was hit again, across the face and Boss growled unintelligibly then stalked back to his bat, picking it up and gesturing to the men he had in the room, one for each tied down prisoner.

“Get them all up. I have Spunkie. Come here Spunkie before I really lose my temper.”

Joel got to his feet, following the man who hit him, too scared to do anything else. His wrist was grabbed in a vice grip and boss put the bat over his shoulder, making his cronies follow him with the prisoners.

“We’re going on a little field trip. I think you should all see the price of crossing me.” Joel swallowed hard, following the boss through the club, people averting eyes wisely to the group. He saw Spoole in some woman’s lap, getting his cheeks scratched and saw when he spotted Joel, the horror on his face as the sight sunk thorough the drugs and the fear for his friend written on his features. Joel gave a tiny wave, resigning himself to whatever was about to happen.

He was dead. He could just feel it. The grip on his wrist was hurting his bones but the boss was relentless. He was pulled into the night and a limo was waiting for them. Boss got in dragging his prize with him, his son and friends being thrown in unkindly. Boss settled in, tucking Joel under his arm and handing over his bat to one of his men as his son was given a seat and Griff and the other man Joel didn’t know the name of were left to be kicked and shoved at on the floor, men getting comfortable in seats and using them as foot rests.

“Spunkie, be a good boy will you and fix my problem.” Boss said haughtily, his men laughing like the boss had said something funny. Joel looked to see what Boss meant and got gestured towards his crotch.

“there’s a good boy. Don’t worry Spunkie, if you obey and listen then this will just be a little reminder for you.” Boss assured him and put a hand on his head as the car started up. Matt had turned his face away as best he could and so did Griff, but Joel flicked his eyes up to see the men that boss had brought fixed on him, making his skin crawl as he worked.

“Power matt. Power is pleasure. I have it, and I was willing to pass it too you.” Boss started talking with the slightest hitch in his voice, smiling at his bound-up son, “I know you coddle these toys, I know all about your bleeding fucking heart. Well, no wonder it affected them. I’ve had my dancers whining about home or crying because they don’t want to be high again.”

Boss grunted in the middle of his speech, grasp tighten on Joel’s head and hips coming up slightly.

“Fuck, good boy.” He muttered, and stroked Joel’s head guiding him as he continued, “Kimball was dead and now I’m not thinking it was an accident. These little defiance’s Matty, they lead to trouble and then we get toys like Adam who start thinking they are like us. Like human beings.”

Joel had to swallow quickly when Boss paused again, grabbing a firmer hold and shoving his face down into his crotch. After a few moments, he was let go and Joel sat up, breathing in deep and hoping Boss wasn’t going to hurt him again.

“Get over there and help them now.” Boss ordered and so Joel had to get up in the moving vehicle and kneel down in front of the first man. Boss leant over his knees and before his view was blocked by thigh, Joel saw him gesture at Joel.

“They are not human Matty. Those, things on the floor aren’t much better. Common and street trash. I should have left Griff in that fucking asylum, but his father had been a good and loyal man and so I hoped Griff would prove so to you.”

Matt tried to mouth something and so did Griff making bosses face ugly the few chances Joel got to see it.

“Shut the fuck up! I am talking!” Boss snarled cause Joel almost to die when he had the urge to start laughing, constant terror and shame making him near hysterical only fighting it back. The thought that had nearly undone him was that boss sure did like the sound of his own voice. He moved on to the next one, his head starting to burn with all the tugs his hair was getting.

“Loyal men, get rewards son.” Boss gestured again to Joel and the guards, “While disloyal men get, well, you saw what disloyalty will get. And you’re about to see what disobedience and defiance gets.” Joel didn’t like the sound of that and he was saved from having to move on to the next man by the limo pulling up. The guard gave a noise of disappointment but Boss was clicking his fingers for Joel once more so he went back to him.

Boss collected up his bat and pushed Joel out the door before him into the cold night. Joel was still only in the gold pants that was his uniform and the cement burned his feet with cold. They were parked in front of a cold storage place and as he looked up at the building, Boss grabbed the back of his neck and pushed him forwards, into the dark entrance and through the cold meats to some sort of back room where lights flooded out under the door.

“Let’s go see how Schlings doing shall we?” boss laughed cruelly in Joel’s ear and Joel despaired knowing he was about to see Adam in a way he’ll never be able to delete from his mind.

Boss made him open the door with trembling fingers then shoved him in with the bat pressed to his lower back so Joel went sprawling onto the floor. Joel landed in stick mess, people laying down atop one another all over and he pushed himself up onto his elbows to look around. His mouth opened in horror at the sight.

“Hello Boss.” Adam said smoothly, stepping out from behind the door and fist meeting face with a sick crunch. The bat fell from boss’s fingers and Adam smashed him again, clearing way for the only two men left standing in the room to lift weapons and shred the cronies who had dropped their prisoners and attempted to help their boss.

Joel got up further, onto his knee’s the blood from the dead bodies sticking to his skin as the men passed him and out, to engage with whoever hadn’t met bullet through the door way. He looked about, seeing a sick looking device where someone could be tied down, drugs strewn about over the floor, a table upturned the obvious cause and men killed by bullet or slashing and in one case, Joel’s stomach roiled as he thought it looked like teeth had ripped into someone’s throat.

Boss was yelling out cursing and Joel looked back up, shuffling into the body pile to avoid the fight between Boss and Adam. Adam looked horrible, marks all over and Joel couldn’t tell what was strangers blood and what blood came from the slices and graces covering Adams body. He was naked and slicked up in more than just blood but his eyes were grazed and his teeth were bared in what could be a smile but just horrified his friend.

“Adam!” One of the men came back in, one he’d never seen before, a thick beard on his chin and his shirt torn open, a gun in one hand and a short little axe in the other.

“Stay the fuck out of it Bruce! He’s ours!” Snarled Adam as he swung at boss, who was dodging and blocking, kicking back at the man attacking him.

“No Adam! You’re mine! You’re a toy and a slut! And you’ll always be a toy and a slut!” Boss was screaming and Joel flinched when Adam threw himself with a roar at Boss, the men falling to the ground, Adam atop him, hands and feet flying. Joel whimpered when the second man, a shorter one with a ginger beard knelt beside him, throwing his jacket over his shoulders.

“Shush. I’m not going to hurt you.” He said softly as Adam battled behind his back. It was too much and Joel passed out from shock and sustained stress.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT"S THE TIME YOU"VE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR!  
> THROW A FUCKING PARADE BECAUSE BOSS HULUM IS ABOUT TO BE FUCKED! (and not the sexy kind)  
> -Streamers and balloons fall down as we dance to the most fucking despicable character i've ever written and seriously i'm so happy to be writing the next chapter! suggestions anyone? :D-  
> ps i'm thinking of doing an ask DarkFAHCau tumblr would anyone be interested in that?


	12. crazied and carried

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> what happened to Adam and leaving that life behind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As per ususal all the bad stuff ok, graphic mentions of rape, drug abuse, psychological snaps, violence...Just people seriously? you should know by now this is like eighty kinds of fucked up...  
> enjoy!

Lawrence and Elyse had split off to both pick up and load up James. Bruce hadn’t wanted to split up but necessity made it so. They would go get Joel out while Peake and Bruce busted out edam. His brother was being held in a different location, Peake getting the address from a phone call he had made, using his regular status to get into the backroom ‘fun’.

He made no mention of the guest he was bringing, Bruce a hard tenseness in the passenger seat. Even Peake’s comforting touch on his thigh did nothing to undo the stiffness from Bruce’s spine. They didn’t speak, Peake not knowing what to say at regular times let alone when you’re about to bust your sort of boyfriends brother out of a lethal gangbang. Bruce didn’t speak because he didn’t trust himself too. He had no idea how to even be in his own body right now and so he shut down everything just to focus on his goal.

Get in, kill everyone, grab Adam, leave.

He repeated the four steps to himself like a mantra.

Like they’d protect him like he failed to protect Adam.

 

Adam wasn’t home right now; his mind having floated away in the sheer number of drugs being pumped into him. He felt more wet splatter on his face and opened his mouth to catch it, having it filled a moment later as he moaned, not from that but from the sweet prick he felt in his thigh. A fresh wave of happiness from the drug reinforced what he was doing was right and good and he needed to please.

The smack of the whip on his back, the fingers digging in, nails breaking his skin, nothing could touch him. He just wanted more of it. Wanted them to touch him harder, begged for it, craved to be filled and loved and please, please just let him huff the line from that exposed breast, he’d do anything.

They laughed and he laughed with him as he licked drugs from the table, his friends caressing him and another sliding inside him as his face was guided to suck powder sprinkled on someone’s parts. Another prick this time at his elbow, bringing him back to consciousness, becoming aware of himself on the floor, laying on someone, someone laying on him and his body sticky.

He blacked out again, a slap on the face bringing him around and a bit of unpleasantness cutting into his high when they burnt him, bringing him back to looking around. He obeyed their orders, mumbling whatever was told to him and he hardly struggled when someone kissed him hard, pills moving from one mouth to his. He swallowed obediently and tried to chase the kiss, his entire self strung out and unaware of anything.

_Adam…_

He yelped and cried, hands pinching, fondling grabbing at him, drugs making his body respond, the pain being tricked into pleasure so he cried for more.

_Adam, get a hold of yourself_

_Fuck, we called you a whore before but…_

_Fuck…_

Even the voices in his head wanted nothing to do with him right now, or maybe he was imagining them. He laughed until someone shut his mouth for him, his body being rocked, helpless to do anything but be lax for the group passing him about. Imagine, imagining the imaginary voices in your head? He laughed even when his mouth was full. Then a hand was around his throat and his breath caught. He passed out again, still with people moving inside and on him.

_Blood Adam…_

Have mine.

Adam thought at them, seeing for a moment, himself as he had been tossed aside once more, a brief glance down at his chest seeing blood and semen mixing together, wounds open and bruising prominent, his chest tight signalling maybe broken ribs. The two next men who descended were as gentle as the rest, a patch of hair coming out with a pull and Adam being smacked around again before he was manhandled into a mounting position.

“More! Fucking please give me more!” he cried out, voice cracking, eyes on the drugs on the table, time having no meaning but knowing the pain was starting to ebb through the barrier the drugs made.

“See he’s still begging for it!” Someone laughed and Adams view of the table was blocked.

_Fuck your useless_

_What a whore._

Adam tried to see the table, tried to signal he wanted more drugs, pills, powder or needle, he didn’t fucking care, just let him be high, let him float away because he was being sucked back into his abused body and he cried wanting it to stop.

“Please! more! I need more” He cried out to cruel laughter, hand scrambling and reaching for his drugs, the pleasant relief just out of sight as one moved back and someone else knelt down in his place. In the few moments that he could breath, he looked to see whether someone could take mercy on him.

That’s when he saw Peake walking into the room, followed closely by…

Adam cried out in horror around the man using his face, tears flooding his cheeks, shame washing through him more painful than anything else his body was yelling at him. _Bruce_ was looking at him! Bruce could see what he had become. His brother, oh gods, his brother was watching him being stuffed every which way, weak and helpless and powerless to move.

_For fucks sake, get over yourself!_

_Are you Adam fucking Kovic or not?!_

_You Killed Kimball!_

_You feed us the pain of the guard!_

_Stop being a little whiny slut and FEED US THE BLOOD!_

Adams mind snapped out, the pain, the humiliation and most importantly, the mix of drugs providing a link between Adam and the voices he had tried to supress for so long that was never normally there. Sanity was banished into the corner where the madness once lived but now blazed from his eyes.

 

Bruce was frozen, horrified at the sight. They had been relieved of weapons, the obvious ones anyway when they came in so he had a moment before he was reaching for the concealed weapons on his person. A long, never ending moment where the sight was burned into his mind forever.

The place was a mess of sex, drugs and alcohol, people in various state of clothes laughing and chatting and cheering on the men hurting his brother. There was around fifteen people not including the two guards on the inside of the door or the two screening the regulars and their guests. All of them, here to witness and enjoy Adams pain.

Some were waiting in a crowd gathered around Adam who was being used helplessly against the floor, split between three while others stood back having already had their turn. Bruce was going to KILL them ALL! He felt his face screw up in disgust and hate and that’s when Adam choked as he was allowed to draw breath after swallowing and his dazed eyes wandered the crowd and settled on Bruce.

They only had a beat to recognise each other before Adam was struck hard then forced forward again to sickening groans. The moment passed and his weapon was in his hand, the two guards dropping from bullets in the head, to easy and simple a death for what had been done in here. Peake did the same, freeing his small side weapon and killing the two guards from outside.

People were screaming at the gunshots but there was a horrific cry from the pile where Adam had been pressed over and into. Bruce looked over sharply, firing at the crowd, everyone who had participated in his brother’s shame needed to die, but scared someone had hurt Adam while Bruce was still at the door.

The man who had been thrusting at Adams face was screaming louder and terribly then anyone who fell to the bullets of Peake and Bruce. He was curled over his crotch, holding his hands to his groin, blood spurting between fingers. Adam had reared up and elbowed the face of the man who had been behind him, smashing nose and sending him back, then he was throwing himself forward, his face already bloodied before he bit into throat of the man he’d been forced to lay atop of.

Bruce killed the elbowed man with a cold shot then when his gun clicked empty, he threw it aside, pulling his hidden small axe and used it as well as fists and feet beating and slashing a way through the scared crowd and the few who wanted to fight back soon found themselves beat down. His focus was on his brother who finished tearing out the throat of his attacker, then was getting to his feet, shakily, his body only being held upright by his will and Bruce didn’t recognise his brother for a moment with his face contorted in a rage and his face covered in blood.

Adam threw himself towards Bruce, and Bruce flinched thinking Adam was attacking him for a second before Adam clung to the man Bruce had been fighting and brought him down, slamming skull against floor as he roared in animalistic pain and fury. So quickly did the two rescuers move, everyone was dead or wounded so Bruce could approach his brother. Peake calmly took the gun off a dead guard and emptied the semi-automatic into the moaning groaning injured so silence would fall.

Adam continued slamming the head down until there was mush in his fingers. The skull caved and his fingers slid into the cavity and he withdrew them looking down at his arms. Satisfaction better than a drug made his body weightless and he licked his lips, tasting the copper and feeling high in a brand-new way.

He looked to his brother as Bruce moved towards him, hands up and kneeling, eyes searching the macabre mask of blood on Adams face for any sign of his brother.

“Adam?” He asked and Adam laughed once.

“Hello Brucey.” He said happily, grinning wide, “You were just in time to see us free ourselves. Aren’t you happy our brother?”

Bruce pulled on his poker face but the years they had been separated hadn’t taken away Adams ability to see through it. His eyes were pinched and his lips twitched. Bruce was scarred. The voices that had blended into Adams psyche enjoyed that. They loved to be feared. _Adam_ loved to be feared.

“I’ve come Adam. I told you I’d save you and here I am. It’s over, do you hear me? You don’t have to be hurt anymore.” Bruce said softly and that cut through the madness swirling in Adams mind, the small corner Adams sane-self had curled up lifting its head.

“Bruce?” He murmured the name, his face waring with itself, his body trembling as pain fought with drugs that fought with insanity until Adam wasn’t sure what he felt any longer, “You came for me?”

Bruce moved forward and carefully gathered the unresisting Adam into his arms, the blood covered face being pressed into his shoulder and he put his hand in Adams hair, feeling the scars that he had seen every day all their lives until Adam had disappeared.

“Of course, Blood brothers remember? I came for you Adam. You were worth fighting for.”

Adam stayed lax in Bruce’s arms as his brother cried, feeling a failure. He had come and he had killed and yet it wasn’t enough. Adam was broken, shattered completely. The brother he had known was dead and this man was an insane stranger made from the years he had paid for Bruce’s leg. Bruce had taken too long and Adam was gone.

“Bruce, we need to leave. We don’t know when more will be coming.” Peake said softly, so Bruce pulled Adam back, brushing a hand over his cheek, trying to thumb away some of the grossness splattered and dried on his face under the blood.

“We got to go Adam.”

“No.” Adam said it firmly and his face hardened again.

“Adam… You can leave. _We_ can leave. I’m not letting anyone stop us. I promise, no one will hurt you again.” Bruce swore to him but Adam knocked his hand away and stood up, the movement more graceful then he had a right to be in the state he was in.

“Maybe knock him out?” Peake came close to whisper and Bruce couldn’t stop the growl and the angry look he cast Peake.

“I just promised him no one would hurt him. That includes fucking us Peake.” Peake nodded and held up a hand in surrender, backing off as Bruce stood up looking to Adam who was walking around, inspecting the dead with a half-smile on his face. He paused over someone, one of the ones who had gone down fighting only to be knocked out by Bruce and riddled by Peake.

Adam causally kicked the limp head then threw his head back and laughed, turning in a circle with his arms out wide.

“Adam?” Bruce asked cautiously and Adam stilled with his back to Bruce and slowly lowered his arms.

“We have no idea how long we have been here. But this one. This one used us many times. Many time’s. Now the fucker is dead and We are alive. Truly alive.” He looked over at Bruce, eyes flashing.

“We have had blood and it was sweet,” he started to chuckle again, the sound sending chills down Peake and Bruce’s spine’s, “So sweet brother.”

Bruce opened his mouth, unsure what he was going to say but wanting to reason with Adam, maybe comfort him, perhaps get him under some semblance of control but they heard voices and the main door opening and closing. Bruce snatched up the second guards gun and stood with Peake ready to face whoever opened the door and Adam slipped over to stand behind it.

The door opened and a beaten and slight man was shoved in, Boss framed just behind him, laughing cruelly. Bruce lifted his weapon to kill that mother fucker but Adam blocked the shot, stepping out from his spot with a movement to put himself between boss and the man he had shoved in the door.

“Hello boss.”

Adam had attacked the Boss, his savage voices in control fuelled by the deaths he had dealt and the power he felt from taking lives of those who had hurt him. The boss still tried to speak to him, to bring him to heel but Adam would not be contained any longer. He threw himself into the hated man and clawed at him, teeth snapping and tearing off an ear as the man screamed and writhed beneath him, a parody of their roles, Adam on top and filled with pleasure in boss’s pain.

“You sick fucking fuck! I’ll Fucking Skin you alive you fucking crazy whore!” The boss cursed, smacking Adams face but his blows were ignored, Adam trying to get at throat, planning to rip it out, only the bosses struggling stopping him from connecting.

“Adam! Adam please! stop! Stop! Stop!” Bruce called, his voice breaking and his hands touching Adams shoulders. A hundred, a thousand, a million times Adam had been grabbed by his broad shoulders. A million times fingers dug in, guided him by them, forced him into whatever position was wished. **No fucking more!**

He turned on his beloved brother, the animal unleashed, turning on Bruce and taking him by surprise.

_Kill!_

_Kill him!_

_Blood! Give us the **blood!**_

“I’m sorry Adam!” Bruce cried out when Adam attacked scratches from Adams nails down his face and his throat in the other hand, teeth descending. Peake moved, throwing a knee onto Boss’s chest and hitting his face with the butt of his gun, knocking the soulless man out at the same moment Adam paused, teeth brushing the skin over Bruce’s jugular.

“I’m so fucking sorry Adam.” Bruce repeated in a sob, not touching his brother, even to defend himself.

_What are you waiting for?_

_Kill him!_

Adam was torn, the voice’s in his head screaming for blood as Bruce lay motionless under his grip, ready to except the punishment Adam deemed, ready to die for his brother if that was Adam truly wanted. Adam didn’t want Bruce dead. Everything he had done was _for_ Bruce.

_He saw you!_

_He’ll laugh at you!_

_He’ll use you!_

_Use us!_

_Kill him!_

_Kill him before he turns you back into a slut!_

_Do you want to be a slut Adam?_

_Is that it Adam?_

“SHUT UP AND STOP TALKING TO ME!!!” Adam roared into his brother’s neck, Bruce flinching then Adam was throwing himself away, looking around and really taking it in. He was covered in cum and blood and other things he didn’t want to name. His mouth was filled with metallic taste and a piece of Boss’s flesh was stuck in his teeth. His entire body was revolting as it felt like the voices he had just reigned back tried to tear him apart from inside his skull.

_Kill Adam!_

_Kill them all!_

_Do it!_

_Do it now!_

“No! No no! No fucking more! Stop, I can’t take it, I can’t take it!” he was screaming beating at his own head then he threw up, scrambling back from the mess then darting past Bruce who was watching him with wary heartbreak, tripping over the unconscious Joel and grabbing the broken bags of cocaine, stuffing his face into it, trying to shut up the voices, the pain, the shock, the fear, the ADAM. He needed to overdose, he needed to die. He needed to stop.

His eyes rolled up into his head and he slumped sideways, Peake already turning to face Bruce’s angry yell.

“He was hurting himself worse than that tap did. We need to get him to some sort of trusted medic. And fast.”

 

Bruce didn’t care about the prisoners Boss had or where they were dumped on the floor, calling out from behind gags. He had his brother in his arms, the weight heavy but nowhere near a man of Adams build should be. He held Adam like one would cradle a child, feeling his arms get wet as Adam leaked from all over, Bruce carefully laying him in the back seat. He snatched up a blanket from the floor, one of Elyse’s for long car rides, and tucked it around Adam.

Unconscious and so close, Bruce saw more clearly his brother buried deep under many layers of emotional brainwashing and his broken mind had no effect on his expression, making Bruce almost believe that Adam was simply his brother and had never experienced any of the hurt and horror that he had over the years.

Peake had picked up the slender dancer, identifying him as Joel then had gone back in saying he wanted to check something. Bruce waved him away, not caring, simply trying to use some of the rags around the car to clear Adams face, bile burning in Bruce’s throat and tears burning his eyes almost as badly as the ball of anger in his gut.

Bruce looked out of the car when Peake slammed the trunk and came around, touching Bruce’s foot through the open door.

“Bruce, you need to hear this.” Peake said and Bruce could see over his shoulder, the three bound men, untied and standing, the dark haired one supporting the youngest, both looking in worse condition then the blonde who didn’t look to well himself but at least he could stand straight, his eye’s clear.

“What the fuck Peake?” Bruce said angrily, his hand going for his axe but Peake stopped him with a hand on the inside of his elbow.

“Hear them out.” He said softly then nodded to the blonde who limped forward.

“I know of a trusted medic you could use. Runs an illicit surgery on the outskirts of town. Just goes by the name Doc.”

“Why the fuck would we trust your man huh? We don’t know you from Jack.” Bruce said defensive not willing to trust someone who he had just met with Adams safety.

“What other choice do we have Bruiser? Hospitals will have too many questions.” Peake muttered, turning his head from the three facing them near their car.

“Shut up Peake.”

“Because, if you kill my Father, you make me the new head honcho of the roosters.” The blonde said evenly and he winced when Bruce had his axe pressed near his throat, his companions crying out objections but keeping back as Peake raised his stolen weapon.

“He hates his fucking dad asshole! This is Matt Hullum, and that Fucking soulless ass locked up his own sons fucking pregnant girlfriend! You’d be doing us all a favour dumping that prick you got in your fucking trunk in a fucking wood shredder!”

Bruce thought that was a nice idea, catching on that Peake must have thrown the most powerful gang boss in the city into his trunk. He found only pleasure in that thought but his blade was pressed a little further into skin, a bead of blood running down the edge and down this Hullums neck.

“Why the fuck. Would I let a Hullum. Walk away from me? After all that has been done to my brother? To so many before him? Why would I do a thing like that huh?”

“Because I’m going to change things. I’m going to stop this fucking sick ring my father had going. Drugs and Guns are enough money to get by. Plus, You and your little rescue crew here get a free pass. No one is going to come after you. In fact, I’m pretty sure you all died when we tried to stop you from taking Father.”

“Sounds like that’s what happened to me Boss.” Said his friend, limping closer his younger companion dazed and eyes unfocused but he also nodded.

“Just make sure my father never sees the light of day again and I swear, you fucking died here.”

Matt spoke sincerely and as Bruce watched his eye’s he couldn’t see any guile. He pulled back and nodded tightly.

“Fine. Give us the address of this medic. And you’re fucking paying.”


	13. With Doc

Adam woke up slowly feeling like the dead but able to shift slightly. In so shifting he discovered his feet, legs hands, arms and neck had all been restrained. He didn’t bother to open his eyes, tears leaking from the side of them. It had been a wonderful nightmare, that he had killed those who were raping him, that his brother had come for him, that he had torn Boss’s ear right off.

A wonderful Nightmare indeed.

“Adam? Is that you in there? Can you hear me?”

“Remember, if it is an alternative personality, don’t go playing poke the bear with it. Just let him yell his darling little heart out and-“

“Yeah we got it doc. Let the man talk to his brother huh?”

The voices were not in his head. They were coming from outside it. By his side. Bruce, a stranger and James. Could it be real? Did Bruce really come for him, knowing what Adam was?

“Bruce? I-is that you?” Adam still didn’t dare open his eye’s terrified that this was a delusion that would dissipate the moment his lids opened. That he’d see Bosses sneering face hear that hated voice tell him how he was worthless and only good as somewhere to dump filth into.

“Yes Adam, Adam it’s me.” Bruce said quickly, his voice sounding shaky.

“You came for me?” Adam asked, wanting to hear it from his brother’s voice.

“Yes! Yes of course I came for you Adam I-“

“No don’t touch him!”

A pressure on his hand and Adams eyes flew open, his face snarling as he fought against the restraints, all his fight or flight reflexes on a trigger hair.

“ _Don’t fucking touch us! We’ll kill you! We’ll kill you! No one touches our Adam! We’ll Have blood! Blood!_ ” With his now open eye’s Adam could see multiple attackers. Multiple people who want to use him, hurt him, make him into a toy once more. He curled up and let the stronger Adam’s take over, all fighting for control of the same body.

“ _Kill you all!”_

_“We’re out! We’re out!”_

_“Useless, He’s useless!”_

_“Slut Bites hahaha!”_

_“Come closer! Let me tear you apart!”_

“Stop it.” Adam, the real Adam cried from his body, the pain of being torn into different pieces hurting and he could see the horror on His brother’s face, the mirror expressions from James and Elyse with him and a doctor approaching the-

He was shoved aside in his own mind once more.

“NO! stay away!”

“ _We don’t want to sleep!”_

_“We’ve been held back to long by a spineless cretin!”_

_“Remember that Adam? Remember spineless Cretin?!”_ A voice laughed with his own vocal chords as he cried. He did remember that. He was a spineless cretin. The voices had broken free of the wall he had put up between them and himself. Survival had dictated it but now, his body suffering withdrawals and the massive damage done in that back room, he was too weak to get control back.

He welcomed unconsciousness.

 

Joel took to freedom a lot easier then Adam. Possibly because he had been beaten down and drugged up and used, but never broken as Adam had been. Something had been snapped and reforged in Bruce’s brother, something no one knew how to deal with.

Both men suffered through long withdrawals, for weeks Doc kept them alive as Bruce and the rest of his friends paced, sick and worried in the small halls of Docs little backyard clinic. Doc himself was a kind and jovial man to the point of irritation and was such a stickler for rules that in between worrying about Adam and desperately going out and earning enough money to keep everyone fed and their places still rented, Bruce wondered why he was a backyard doctor at all.

Boss Hullum had been thrown in the deepest darkest hole Peake could find, to await whatever they decided to do with him. His torn off ear was left untreated and no one really cared if he died of the infection that ravaged him. Peake gave him food and water twice a day and that was the only interaction he got. He could sit in his filth with his fear and fever and rot for all Bruce cared.

Joel curled up on himself, shuddering and crying through his withdraw pains but Adam was a lot harder to help. Doc had treated his wounds and he had warned the gang of the effects a withdrawal would have, even going to far as to wean Adams body of the drugs it had been depending on for so long. But there was nothing he could do for Adams mind.

Adam was in restraints to try to keep him still but still he thrashed and raged and screamed as much as he could. Bruce hated to cage his brother in any way and it was only the support of his friends that got him through it. Elyse hugged his side and James had and arm over his shoulder on the other. Lawrence held the hand Elyse was wrapped around and Peake pressed a hand on Bruce’s shoulder.

“It’s his brain that’s being the pain here.” Doc said in his upbeat voice even when delivering bad news, his lab coat a deep purple and his hips cocked as he looked in through the window with his patient’s family, “There is just gosh darn nothing I can do to help the poor fellow until his body is clear of drugs. The pills I can subscribe would not be A-ok going into the mess you brought me.”

“Can he-is it hurting?” Bruce asked thickly and doc nodded and tilted his head sympathetically.

“I’ll bet he is, all messed up like that. It’s like someone took a blender to his psyche, and there ain’t really a band aid for that. All we can do is get him through withdraws, fix up the physical damage then we can see what we’re looking at with his noggin.”

Adam screamed, pulling at the restraints and bellowing as loud as he could, the private conversation he was having in his mind.

“ _We told you to kill him when you had the chance!”_

_“You didn’t did you? Did you?”_

_“He’s free! Free to find us!”_

“No! NOO! I’m Safe!”

“ _Find you Adam!”_

_“Lock you up and push you down!”_

“STOP! PLEASE STOP!” Adam shrieked as the voices in his head spilled from his mouth and Bruce was forcibly lead away by his friends. James let Elyse work her magic in comforting Bruce as he ducked into Joel’s room which was also Spooles room, one wrapped around the other.

They had burst in, all ready to save Joel only to find Joel hadn’t been at the club at all. It was as they fought they were in, killing guards and trying to chase down fleeing managers did James pause, standing in the Dancers dorms, blood dripping from his long katana styled blade Elyse had got him for his birthday and scratching his head with his gun hand.

“Where the fuck is Joel?”

“S-spunk-Spunkie?” A voice had stammered from a doorway and the young boy had popped his head out, fear and curiosity in his voice.

“You’re here f-f-for Joel? S-Spunkie bre-brewster?”

James had nodded, noticing the dancers who were starting to peak out from where they had been hiding in the dorms when the fights broken out.

“Sure am kid. He here?” James had asked nicely, not wanting to scare these poor souls.

“N-no. The boss took him. Took him to see Schling.” The boy gained more confidence the more it seemed James wasn’t going to kill him, slowly standing and hugging the doorframe, most of his body still hidden.

“Well colour me embraced.” James laughed, and the boy had smiled back hesitantly not able to keep eye contact but kept flicking them up then down again, “I came here just to rescue him. Whelp, you gents want the free pass and save my wasted night?”

As the majority of the dancers had taken the out, some staying too broken to imagine this jail break, James had snagged the kids shoulder.

“Not you. I like you.” James said and Spoole had quailed. James paid no heed, knowing it was residual fear soon to be overcome. He had put a protective arm around the younger guy’s shoulder’s and asked his name.

When confronted by his friends James had said simply, “This is Spoole. We like Spoole. I’m keeping him.”

It was a joyful reunion when Joel had seen Spoole and the two would not be separated. So, they were treated together, Spooles relatively short captivity meaning he was in better shape the Joel was.

James came in to find Joel was shivering, his head in Spoole’s lap as the child looking man stroked his hair and spoke to him softly. They both looked up when james entered and Joel made a weak smile holding out a hand for James to join them on the bed.

“There’s the man of the hour…What’s the go joe?” Joel asked as his breath hissed out from between teeth.

“How’s Adam.” Spoole clarified and james sighed.

“About the same.”

“Fuck…”

“You said it bird bones.” James sassed Joel who loved it, slapping a weak hand at james thigh.

“Be nice to me. I’m sick.” He pointed out and James cocked a thumb at the door.

“Want me to go get my nurses outfit?” he asked and they both chuckled as Spoole looked confused.

“You’re a nurse James?” He asked making the two men laugh harder, or in Joel’s case wheeze a little longer.

“No Spoole, I’m not a nurse. Thought I do make a damn fine one in a pinch.”

Silence fell for a beat then James looked to the two men who were still dealing with being free.

“You know no one can hurt you here right?” He checked and they both nodded, “Then can you tell me now about Matt Hullum? What we can expect from him?”

Spoole shrugged, going back to patting Joel’s back, the older man looking to james.

“Matt, helped us as much as he could. He’d sneak us extra rations and try to give us breaks. He _hated_ his father. Adam told me,” his voice broke as he thought on Adam but he pressed through, “That Boss had taken Matt’s pregnant girlfriend. As leverage over his own son.”

James mouth thinned as he heard that, trying not to show too much anger near the still flighty Dancers. Perhaps he’d go with Peake to visit this boss himself. He could get creative in getting answers.

“How’s everything here?” james asked, wanting to get their minds off the bad they had left behind, “Are you getting enough to eat? Do you need more blankets? What can I get for you?”

“Some fucking smack would be great James.” Joel suggested weakly and james sighed, touching Joel’s hand and feeling the thin bones shift at the soft touch.

“I’m sorry Joel, you know we can’t.” He said softly and Joel nodded his face waxy and eyes sunken, sweating and shaking as he started to cry.

“It hurts. It hurts so much. I want to go back. Take me back? Please?” Joel started to sob quietly, Spoole gathering him into his arms, James moving forward to hug him.

“We won’t Joel. You’re free. We are never going to take you back to that fucking horrible place.”

Joel didn’t answer, just crying into Spoole with James wrapped around them both. Their heads close together, the two men shared a look over Joel’s head.

“How about you? How are you feeling?” James asked noting Spoole seemed the most put together of the three.

“I was still being hooked. It wasn’t too bad my withdrawals with the stuff Doc gave me. I’m worried about them…James, they looked after me…”

“We’ll look after them too Spoole. I promise.”

 

Adam had calmed his sweats having passed so the doctor risked a small amount of morphine. Adam was breathing deep and his eyes fluttered, tear tracks from the corners as Doc waved Bruce forward. This time Peake was here, holding tightly to Bruce’s hand as he looked down on his brother, who had never seemed so little until this moment.

“Adam. Please be you in there.”

“Bruce. So good. To hear your voice.” Adam sighed, his head lolling to the side to smile at his brother.

“Remember, don’t touch him.” Peake reminded as Bruce bent down so his chin was on the bed, their faces close. After the last time, he had triggered Adam, he wasn’t going to risk another touch, but he studied Adams face closely, smiling at him, tears in his own eyes.

“Hey Scarface.”

“Hey cripple.”

“I’m not crippled anymore Adam. You fixed me…”

Adam smiled a little wider to hear that, hear that Bruce was fine only for it to drop.

“I’m still scarred Bruce…Scarred all over, out and in…” Bruce’s heart broke as Adams eyes drifted from his, and he started to murmur to himself, “I hear them. All the time now. They won’t be quiet… Bruce!” He said his brother’s name sharply, Bruce flinching back as Adam started to strain at his restraints, Peake pulling him up to his feet and away.

“Bruce please! you got to give me my blow man! Please?! Didn’t I fix your leg? Wasn’t I a good boy? I’m a good boy PLEASE! Please I need it! I need my stash Bruce! Give me my blow! Shut them up! Shut them up! Shut them up!”

Adam started banging his head on the pillow crying as Doc did something to the medication stand and Adam quieted down into a sleep.

“Fuck… Fuck Doc, will he- Will he ever fucking recover?”

“Well gosh there isn’t much for it right now. I guess time will tell.”

The doctor shrugged and left Bruce and Peake with the sleeping Adam. Bruce looked down at Adam and Peake shifted a little closer, watching Bruce worried for his friend. As Peake watched Bruce’s face hardened and his hands screwed up into fists. He suddenly looked to Peake, his expression intense.

“Where the fuck did you lock up the asshole who did this to my brother?!”

Bruce had been too late to rescue Adam. Too late to stop him being hurt…

Well if Bruce can never get there in time, then he’ll do what he’s best at. Fucking making people hurt with his goddamn fists.


	14. Visits in the night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lot of visiting happens as the dancers recover and Boss hullum stews

Peake had chosen well, the room was windowless and dank, the walls sprinkled with mould and the wooden floor splintering. Boss Hullum was still in the suit he had been in when Adam had attacked, obvious it had seen better days. Torn and dirty and bloodstained around the collar. Much like the man himself.

Hullum had a weeks’ worth of scruff on his face and his eyes were sunken. His nails were filthy and his ear and hair caked with dirty dry blood. He sat in the corner furthest from his own waste hugging his knee’s but when Bruce and Peake came in he scrambled to his feet, eyes filled with hate and defiance.

“Goddamn that fucking stinks. The fucking corner there is bad too.” Bruce said leadingly, mocking the once immaculate and powerful man who was now grubby and powerless. Hullum frowned and narrowed his eyes.

“Sorry your pet ape here wouldn’t allow me a fucking shower. Nor would he empty my Bucket so _graciously_ provided.” Hullum snarled sarcastically and it was just the excuse needed for Bruce to storm over and grab the older man by his collar, lifting him from his feet and throwing him back and away, stumbling into the wall.

“Did you just fucking complain about _your_ living conditions? After the fucking **hell** you put my brother through? That you put countless fucking people through?!”

“I gave them a bed! I gave them light! And Food and a place to Shit that wasn’t in the same fucking room they slept in!” Hullum straightened to yell at Bruce who lunged, grabbing him again and this time sinking fist into gut so the Boss choked, bending instinctively.

“You gave them a fucking addiction!”

Boss Hullum coughed but Bruce straightened him out, just so he could strike him again, catching the boss before he could fall and pressing him upright so he could scream in the face of the man he hated above all others.

“You fucking drugged them and raped them and then rented them out to be raped by others!” He hit him across the face with all the power of his boxer’s fist, feeling jaw shift as Boss cried out. He came back, glaring at Bruce.

“I gave them what they needed to fucking cope! It’s not my fault _your brothers a weak spineless-“_ Bruce didn’t let him finish, hitting him again, wanting to crush the man’s head with his fist.

“My Brother is not WEAK!” he bellowed and hit Boss in the chest and gut, quick but solid hits that had bone flexing under the touch and Boss yelling in pain, dropping to his knees.

“He is weak! Weak and useless just like you!” Boss screamed up at him and Bruce needed to shut him up, grabbing lapel so he could just lift and sink a fist repeatedly into Bosses face, loosening teeth, breaking nose and splitting skin as the boss hurt him with words, shrieking in the pause between rise and fall.

“He’s a toy!” _Slam_

“You’re too late!” _Smack_

“Fuck you!” _Crack_

“He’s mine!” _Thud_

“He’ll always be mine!”

 Bruce stopped, Hullum panting, blood streaming from a broken and split nose as well as from a torn cheek and swollen eye. His face was already blue and ugly, lumps welling all over, obscuring features but not the smirk.

“You think I got, to be boss, without being able, to take some hits?” He panted hard but spat out the words with venom. Bruce’s grip tightened and he made a motion like he was going to hit him again but Hullum laughed deep and disturbing.

“You can hit me Bruce. All You like. Not going to change the fact I fucked your brother. I fucked Adam often Bruce. He _begged_ me too. Did you know your brother was a slut when you were still crippled?” Hullum laughed again when Bruce shoved him away, falling onto his back, hands holding his sides, his torso aching but laughing still, “You know what Adam is don’t you? He’s a broken toy just like you’re a broken man! You were born fucked up the both of you…”

Hullum grinned, his teeth pink with blood, “I just encouraged Adam to embrace it…” Fuck Bruce hated this man and he kicked out sending him sprawling onto the floor, a choked sob coming from Hullum that he hurriedly cut off as he got to his hip. Hullum looked up but Bruce had already turned away.

“That’s right! Run! Run on the leg I BOUGHT YOU!” Hullum called after him as Bruce left, brushing by Peake who had stood as silent witness to the assault by the door. Peake shut it so Hullums pained laugh was muted and rushed after Bruce.

“Bruce.”

“Not now Peake.”

“Bruce-“

“NOT NOW PEAKE!”

“YES NOW BRUCE!” Matt yelled back and that got Bruce to stop, turning to look at him, shocked at the volume and tone Peake had just used on him. Peake _Never_ raised his voice. EVER. He had seen I’m in fight after fight, silently taking each hit, seen him ignore the catcalls and the boo’s never respond to anything the crowd or his opponent said.

He had just shouted at Bruce.

“You cannot listen to the twisted fuck Bruce. He’s a goddamn fucking sociopath. He doesn’t know anything about you or who you are or how fucking hard you’ve worked to find and save Adam.” Bruce looked down to his feet as Peake came closer, putting hand on his shoulders and trying to see up into his face, “You saved him Bruce. You did. Your brother is safe now. That Old fuck can’t ever touch him again. I’ll go kill him now and-“

“No don’t.” Bruce said quickly then he hugged Peake hard, pressing into his friend, “He doesn’t deserve such an easy death. But thank you Matt. I shouldn’t have let him get to me.”

Bruce let go of Peake then gave him a quick kiss, “Thank you for watching him. Just a little longer ok?” Peake nodded and Bruce left him with his charge.

 

Boss Hullum grew weaker as the days passed, Peake coming in and tossing him food or a bottle of water occasionally. His face grew hot and his torn ear swelled and was wet to touch at all times. He developed a cough deep in his chest and time started to have no meaning. He was trapped, stuck thinking on his life, the choices he had made…

And how his son was most likely fucking things up now.

“Get up, you have new digs.” James snapped at Hullum, here to help Peake move his prisoner, “Don’t want you dyeing before we can kill you.”

His long time alone had done nothing to stop the bitterness and evil that was boss Hullum, the man getting weakly to his legs, shaking at the effort but sneering at the young man who came forward.

“Pathetic. Send a boy to play bodyguard? Look at you. Those blue eyes of yours could make me a fortune. People pay good money to see those eyes.” James rolled them then put his fingers under his chin batting eyelashes.

“Gosh Mr do you really think I’m pretty?” he said in a feminine voice then snorted, grabbing an arm and yanking Hullum towards the door, giving him a kick on the way by so he slammed into the doorframe with a cry.

“Whoops! All beauty, no brain here.” He simpered and grabbed Hullum by the back of his hair as the man was trying to recover, smacking his head against the doorframe again, purposefully before shoving him ahead, “Whoops again. Butterfingers you know?”

This is why James had been sent. Peake was one who would kill in defence of his friends or his life, the cold of a sniper rifle giving him the distance he needed to kill targets, but up close and yelling at him, he couldn’t do. He was fine maintaining Boss for Bruce, but to move him, the casual cruelty James was displaying was something that just wasn’t in the quiet sniper.

“Ha, Bruce afraid to come himself is he” Hullum chuckled weakly, stumbling in front of james where he guided him through some sort of old building, halls and rooms connecting. James said nothing, just shoving Boss whenever he slowed down enough to warrant it.

“You’re a friend? Or a college?”

“A lover asswipe, deal with that.” James wasn’t going to be bought, he knew this guy’s deal. He’d try to bargain with james, offer him whatever it took to let him go, maybe even help get revenge. While James was in a committed relationship with Elyse but they both enjoyed Bruce and respected him completely. Theirs was a friendship that defied social norms and they shared it within the whole of their friends. Boss was not getting in this head.

“So, tell me then. If Bruce didn’t spend the leftover money Adam stole from me on a set of balls, what did he spend it on?” James shoved harder the next time Boss stumbled, sending him sprawling.

“Get up.” James told him as Boss Hullum slowly got to his knees.

“you’re the tough one aren’t you? Bet you’re the carefree, doesn’t give a shit guy huh? Yeah, I got one of them. Got another one in training. You know why you guys are like that?” James grabbed his arm and opened a door, sure to make Hullum smack into the doorway once more before a shove and a kick into the next room.

It was much the same as the last except it had a proper human toilet and a sink as well as the mattress being less filthy. Somewhere to recover some strength maybe fight off the infection before he died.

“Please Dick, tell me why I’m carefree.” James challenged holding his arms out and grinning. Hullum turned and looked him in the eye, the coldest blue James had ever seen, “Because there’s nothing left inside is there? You don’t give a shit because you got nothing to give a shit about. So, how’d they die huh?”

James lowered his arms raising a brow.

“Who die?”

“You’re parents. Mummy and daddy… Oh no wait,” James had twitched at the mention of his father and Hullum jumped on it, “Daddy killed mummy, didn’t he? Oh, what a cliché!” Hullum was laughing even when james moved forward and Grabbed him, driving his face into the sink, making the laughs stutter out.

“You don’t know anything! You don’t know anyfucking thing about me! You shut your fucking mouth!” James snarled as he let Hullum drop, groaning and curling on the floor. His fists were clenched and he was breathing hard, tempted to just fucking kill him now. But he had promised that he wouldn’t and so he made himself turn.

“I see broken men like you every day blue eyes! You could make a fortune on your back where you belong!” James slammed the door as he walked out, not wanting to hear anymore, “You’re daddy knew it didn’t he?”

He paused just out of sight, only two steps from the door. Old shame and fear flushed over him and he shook himself to get it out. That was in the past, the old man knew shit all about him. Fuck that guy. Seriously.

 

Peake once again played silent prison guard but even his poker face was threatened by Hullum. The more the man recovered, medicine with his daily food, the more he wriggled under Matt’s skin.

“I just can’t stand it anymore Bruce.” He admitted to his friend one night, the two sitting together in Adams room, the man asleep. Matt had his head on Bruce’s shoulder and a hand in Bruce’s. He had come on a tail end of a lucid conversation between the brothers.

“You’re just fucking with me now. A black president?”

“Oh yeah, no kidding. He made a healthcare plan that really worked, Supported gay marriage-“

“You can marry now?”

Bruce had blushed at Adams innocent question, glancing up when Matt had come in, walking soft and deliberate towards the bed and Bruce beside it.

“If I wanted too….”

“That’s great Bruce, we’re happy for you.” Adam had smiled only for it to drop and he looked confused. Bruce made a move to take Adams hand but stopped before he made contact, Peake taking it instead as Bruce had to watch his brother look back up to the ceiling, murmuring to himself.

“That’s not right. Not right. We are? Not we. Me. I am? No Adam, we are here now. Adams a we. Am I?” Adams murmuring grew fainter until he had fallen asleep. Once asleep, the men had moved seats to avoid waking him up which had left them in their current stances.

“I can’t go back in there and listen to that shit again.” Matt said softly, apologetically. Bruce sighed and squeezed his hand.

“It’s ok. I’ll take over then.”

“Bruce no. Just let me kill him. One bullet and it’s over.” Peake pleaded, sitting up and looking to Bruce who was shaking his head eyes on his brother, “Why not Bruce? What are we getting out of keeping him alive?”

“It’s Adam.” Bruce said softly, “His voices, they torment him with the fact he didn’t Kill Boss fuckface. If He gets to watch boss die…Horribly…Isn’t that the least I can do for him?”

“Adam’s not going to be able to handle that Bruce. He’s never going to be able to handle this.” Peake felt his eyes prickle with tears but he felt now was the time to bring up what was bothering the entire group.

“You can’t be a freelance anymore. Adam is not going to be able to handle a gang life.”

Adam was shattered and Bruce determined to take him in. James, Elyse, Lawrence and Peake knew that after Adams long imprisonment as a dancing slave, anything more confronting then Teletubby’s wasn’t going to cut it.

“What about you?” Bruce said quietly, turning to look at Peake, “And the other guys? James has been my best friend for years. Elyse was a damn miracle to find. Lawrence and you Peake…I can’t walk away from you guys.”

“You may need to Bruce. We don’t want you to, fuck… but Adam can’t live this life.”

Bruce’s tears did overflow and he moved, hugging Peake tight to cry into shoulder.

“What am I going to do Peake? Matt…I love you guys. But I love Adam too… Fuck, where do I go here?” Matt didn’t have an answer, just a prisoner he no longer wished to feed.

 

Joel awoke a lot through the night. Always Spoole was beside him. The man was like a loyal puppy, even though he had his own bed, he spent more time in Joel’s then it. Tonight was no exception, Joel jerking awake to find himself being held softly by speckled arms. He turned his head to see Spooles sweet face, a small smile crossing his own and he resisted the urge to touch him and disturb him.

Joel’s smile fell as he thought on what had awakened him. A nightmare.

A memory.

_“Dance for me pretty boy.” A shadow faced man commanded him and he did as he was told. He didn’t want the cane again, cradled in the man’s hand. He liked to hear Joel yelp however so no matter how well he danced, the cane would strike randomly._

_Adam had been there. They had been paid for, top dollar for the two. Joel watched as he danced, the man’s partner hurt Adam as they were riding him. Smacking him over and over, making his face swell. They were black and blue for days after that. They still had to go onstage and dance._

_Adam had caught him on stage when Joel’s legs gave out. Adam took Joel’s services that night, just so Joel could rest. Even though Adam himself was not much better._

_“You just can’t stop falling for me can you?” Adam had winked at him as he tucked Joel away and taken his room service._

Joel hadn’t seen Adam since the animal in that horror room. As he lay in Spooles arms he decided that would not do. He needed to see Adam, needed to talk with him, touch him, know he was alive and ok. Verbal reports left much to be desired and he couldn’t stand it any longer.

It was almost simply to slip out of Spooles arms and shove pillows in his place. He ran a hand over Spooles face gently, thankful that he had been saved as well. Spoole did not deserve to stay in that place and Joel was Actaully fond of the younger man. Feelings were discouraged in dancers however so he was finding it hard to admit that. Only because Joel and Adam had Bonded early on meant he could admit he cared about the man.

He tiptoed out of his room, past another few, one with a sleeping Doc sprawled over a desk where he had simply keeled over. Joel and Spoole could sometimes hear Adams shrieks and yells so Joel knew Adam had to be close, this doctor’s office not very big. When he did find Adams room it was to find Bruce and Lawrence were there, asleep on a bed together, the curtain drawn to hide themselves from Adam.

That worked for Joel who stole to Adams side and took in the sleeping face of his friend.

“Adam?” He whispered and pressed his hand on Adam’s shoulder. At the same moment Adams eyes flicked open, he noticed the restraints around Adams wrist.

“ _let us go!”_ Hissed Adam in a tone Joel didn’t recognise and he pulled his hand back like it had been burnt, Adams now glaring at Joel, his eyes not right, “ _You! You hurt us! Your fault!”_

“Joel? Joel help me”

“ _Joel fuck off!”_

 _“_ Let me go Joel please. The restraints, they hurt” Adam whimpered then his face grew ugly once more.

“ _Yes, let us go. Let us go you coward. Look at you. Out looking for smack, aren’t you? Well let us go and we will give you all the smack you wish.”_

He laughed a horrible and cruel laugh and Joel felt tears spill down his face. No wonder James wouldn’t tell him what was happening. This was the stuff of nightmares; his friend was split into the caring and sweet man he remembered and a cruel and nasty one he didn’t recognise.

“Don’t touch him.” A voice said loudly and Joel flinched back, his body poised for flight as Lawrence came around the curtain and stood by him, a supporting presence, “If you touch him, he takes that as an attack. Goes right off.”

“ _YOU! Take a hike mike!”_

 _“_ NO, shut up!”

_“You shut up!”_

“Stop it, they’re my friends…”

“ _You have no friends whore, let us talk you coward!”_

Adam dissolved into arguing with himself as Lawrence very gently pushed the horrified Joel into the hall where the man hugged himself and stared after Adam until the door closed. Once in the hall, Lawrence put hands on either of Joel’s shoulders.

“Are you alright?” He asked softly and Joel shook his head violently.

“No! no I am defiantly not all right! What happened to him? Why is he like that? And in th-that room… He was an animal. What’s wrong with him?!” Joel asked, stronger than he had been in a long time, the worst of his withdrawals over and the prolonged freedom giving him the courage to speak again. Lawrence sighed sadly one hand sliding of Joel to rub his eyes.

“It’s all guess work since Adam has never been officially diagnosed but we think he may have schizophrenia. It’s the best guess anyway because for years he’s heard voices. All during his time with you, he’s been fighting them.” Joel watched Lawrence carefully, the inconsistences of years making sense, why Adam hit his stash so hard at times or would suddenly become almost a different person in response to really bad nights, “Then, whatever he lived through during the three days he wasn’t with you…It broke whatever wall was keeping those voices in his head. They’re out and in control of him. We can’t do anything until he’s better recovered. So, we just have to tough it out.”

“Goddamn… I need a hit.” Joel murmured, knowing he wasn’t going to get one. Lawrence gave a hollow laugh and glanced at Joel, not someone he had much interaction with.

“I can’t give you heroin but if you like, I know where Doc keeps a nice Monet?”

“Wine?”

“yep.”

“Please.”

Later, he stumbled back to bed, a smile on his face and alcohol warming him nicely, with a new appreciation for Lawrence and his worry’s a little further away. He crawled into bed and was so tired he didn’t notice Spoole was no longer there. He just fell straight into a dead sleep where nightmares could not touch him.

 

His next visitor was a surprise. The young and slight ginger boy Boss Hullum had only recently acquired. He unlocked the door and stepped in, the keys still hanging by his hands and the door open behind him. It was going to be easy to escape now.

“Hello Boy.” Boss said confidently. The boy said nothing just looked at him, nervous and shy, unable to meet his eyes, “You here to free me sweet heart? You being a good boy who’s going to get lots of nice rewards?”

The boy again said nothing but his eyes flickered up then down again and he brought the keys in front of him, nervously playing with them with both hands.

“Anyone here with you Good boy?” Boss asked taking a step towards the man he had broken. He dug out a name, Sean, newest dancer, fresh out of breaking. He was shaking his head negative and Boss smiled wider, taking another step.

“Good boy. Let’s leave then shall we?” He went to place a fatherly hand on the boy’s shoulder to get him to lead boss out but hissed in pain, pulling his hand back when he was slashed across the palm. He looked to the jagged cut then back to the boy with the keys still in his hand and a fearful expression.

“Why you little-“ Boss started angrily but Sean moved fast, jabbing out and kicking him in the knee making him fall to a kneel then a surprising hard fist hit him in the face, knocking him onto his back. He cried out then curled as a foot drove into his side. The ferocity of the attack was such a surprise he couldn’t do anything but yell when the boy grabbed his chin in a vice grip, surprisingly strong, hidden muscle flaring to life.

“You hurt my friends.” He said in a small trembling voice that scared Hullum more than anyone else’s attempts. He knew them, he understood them. He knew their characters, how they would react, what they would do. This boy however, he was not sticking to script. He was not reacting the way the boss thought. He was an unknown. He was terrifying.

The keys pressed just under his eye and Hullum stilled.

“Now good boy, you don’t want to do that.” He tried being firm, hoping the training would make this boy respond. It didn’t the metal hurting where it dug in just against his eye socket.

“I think I do. I think I need too. I think you need to know how you’ve hurt my friends. Hurt Joel. Hurt Adam…Hurt me…” His voice was soft and unsure but the pressure was making Hullum wince, his eye shutting in a futile attempt to stop what was going to happen.

“Don’t. You hear me?! I ORDER you to STOP!” Hullum roared, wriggling hard underneath Sean trying to get him off but Sean had a firm grip and was stronger than the weakened Mob boss. Derrick Hullum screamed as the key was forced under his eye.

He writhed and screamed and Spoole for the first time in his miserable life understood why people had hurt him. This was power. Power over a man who had owned him. Power over the man who had hurt him, had hurt the only people in this world who showed him kindness and friendship. Blood welled out of the socket and Spoole ignored the hands striking him, wanting more of it.

“What are you doing?!” James voice split the air, momentarily confusing Spoole and making it easy for James to grab him by the back of the shirt and yank him off the convulsing Boss. The new power drained away as the key came out of the socket, still in his hand and Spoole tucked his head, reverting into Shy man-child once more.

Hullum curled up cursing and roaring in pain, pressing a hand to his face, blood over his cheeks.

“You’ve blinded me! You’ve blinded me you little fuck!” He was screaming as James shoved Sean out of the door and sneered down at Boss.

“No one cares.” James says coldly then followed Spoole into the hall, shutting the door behind him as Spoole paced back and forth, holding the bloodied keys and apologizing over and over.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry.” Until James grabbed him and pulled him in tight.

“Don’t be.” James said simply, tucking his head over Spooles, “I was coming here to do the same fucking thing. I just wish you didn’t have to be like this.” Spoole sniffed and mumbled into james chest.

“Why?”

“Because hurting people gave me my power back. I was hoping we still had time to save yours.”

“And now?”

“And now, we’ll work together to break that son of a bitch.”


End file.
